The Dog Apprentice
by emjwarriorcatz
Summary: Harescar is the new deputy of ThunderClan who is struggling to cope with his demanding position. Pup is a dog who wants to be a warrior after his mother is killed by a fox. Will Pup be accepted into ThunderClan?
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**I do not own Warriors.**

* * *

**Allegiances**

_**ThunderClan**_

**Leader: **

BROKENSTAR- light brown she-cat with yellow eyes

**Deputy:**

HARESCAR- ginger tom with amber eyes and a long scar down his side

**Medicine Cat:**

RATPELT- dark russet-orange tom with amber eyes

**Warriors: **

SHORTHAZE- short-legged tabby tom with hazy gray eyes

WILLOWBERRY- soft-furred gray she-cat with big blue eyes

MINNOWCLOUD- slick gray tabby tom with river-blue eyes, half RiverClan

BIRCHFUR- light brown tom with amber eyes, Shorthaze's son

CHERRYFUR- tortoiseshell she-cat with pale brown patches and yellow eyes

BEECHFLIGHT- tall pale tabby tom with green eyes

APPRENTICE, SANDPAW

SKUNKFLIGHT- thick black-and-white tom with green eyes

APPRENTICE, DEWPAW

FIRETAIL- tabby tom with a bright ginger tail and green eyes

APPRENTICE, BREEZEPAW

HOPEPUDDLE- thin white she-cat with gray patches and mellow blue eyes

BIRDSPRING- dark brown tabby she-cat with a distinctive spotted chest and amber eyes

RAINSNOW- gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

FLASHNIGHT- black tom with a white muzzle and yellow eyes

APPRENTICE, LEOPARDPAW

BERRYFANG- ginger-and-white tom with green eyes

**Apprentices: **

SANDPAW- sandy-colored tom, amber eyes

DEWPAW- dark gray she-cat, green eyes

BREEZEPAW- sleek black she-cat with shiny fur, green eyes

LEOPARDPAW- pale spotted tom, blue eyes

**Queens: **

LIGHTNINGDROP- dark gray queen with startling yellow eyes (Mother to Flashnight's kits: Creamkit, a cream-colored tom, and Hazelkit, a light-colored she-kit)

SKYCLAW- light brown tabby queen with white chest and paws, formerly a loner called Sky, Pup's adoptive mother (Mother to Minnowcloud's kits: Streamkit, a fluffy pale gray tom, and Frostkit, a white tom)

**Elders:**

BLACKSTORM- old black tom, Flashnight's father

MOLE-EYE- frail, blind brown-and-cream tom

_**ShadowClan**_

**Leader:**

COLDSTAR- dark black-and-brown tom with ornery amber eyes

**Deputy: **

DULLNIGHT- smooth-furred black tom

**Medicine Cat:**

VOLEEYES- old brown tom with failing sight

**Warriors:**

INDIGOWHISKER- black tom with indigo-blue eyes and long whiskers

BLIZZARDTAIL- white she-cat

APPRENTICE, TORNPAW

GRAYSTORM- gray she-cat

AMBERMASK- dark gray she-cat with a ginger head and amber eyes

SCARCLOUD- battle-scarred, mottled black tom

IVYWING- tortoiseshell she-cat with a white underbelly, chest, and paws

CREEKMEADOW- ginger tom with blue eyes

OWLLEAF- dark brown tom with a spotted chest

APPRENTICE, SOFTPAW

JAYSNOW- gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

ROWANFALL- dark ginger tom

KESTRELFROST- brown-and-gray tom with white paws

LIONNOSE- golden tabby tom with a distinctive gold nose

APPRENTICE, MORNINGPAW

**Apprentices:**

TORNPAW- dark tabby tom with shredded ears

SOFTPAW- furry gray she-cat

MORNINGPAW- tortoiseshell she-cat

**Queens:**

MOONTOOTH- silver tabby queen (Mother to Dullnight's kit: Littlekit- pale tabby tom)

LARKEAR- dark tortoiseshell queen with torn ears (Mother to Scarcloud's kits: Flowerkit- black-and-brown she-kit, Pouncekit- light ginger tom, and Blossomkit- black she-kit with blossom-shaped white patches on her pelt)

**Elders: **

SPARROWFOOT- dark brown tabby tom

_**WindClan**_

**Leader:**

SECRETSTAR- silver tabby she-cat

**Deputy:**

THRUSHEYE- gray-brown tom with green eyes

**Medicine Cat:**

SHALLOWFROST- dark tabby she-cat with white paws

**Warriors:**

PEBBLEFALL- gray tom with darker flecks

APPRENTICE, TULIPPAW

APPLESMOKE- light brown-and-gray she-cat

APPRENTICE, YOWLPAW

MISTYCLAW- black tom with gray claws

STREAMWHISKER- gray she-cat with long, flowing whiskers

SWEETHERB- tortoiseshell she-cat

HIDDENSCAR- gray tom with white chest and paws

ROSESTEM- white-and-cream she-cat with a pink nose

BRACKENSTRIPE- fluffy gray-brown she-cat

BOULDERPELT- dark brown tom

SILVERHEART- silvery gray-and-black tom

ASHFLAME- gray she-cat with fiery yellow eyes

**Apprentices:**

TULIPPAW- pure white she-cat

YOWLPAW- talkative black tom

**Queens:**

FINCHCHIRP- small white queen (Mother to Mistyclaw's kits: Hawkkit, a ginger tabby tom, Featherkit, a black tom, and Echokit, a black-and-white she-kit)

AMBERFACE- gray queen with amber eyes (Expecting Boulderpelt's kits)

**Elders:**

CROWBEAK- black-and-white tom with sharp teeth, retired early due to leg injury

WHITETAIL- really old white she-cat

_**RiverClan**_

**Leader:**

HONEYSTAR- friendly golden tabby tom

**Deputy:**

FREEWHISPER- light brown tabby she-cat

**Medicine Cat:**

CLOUDFLOAT- soft white she-cat

**Warriors:**

CALMBROOK- light gray tabby she-cat

WINGFEATHER- long-haired black-and-white she-cat

ICEGLADE- white she-cat with dark brown markings around the face and ears

WHISPERBREEZE- black-and-white she-cat

GOLDENFINCH- dark ginger she-cat

SECRETHEART- thin white she-cat with brown patches

APPRENTICE, MINTPAW

NIGHTSTEP- gray tom with black paws

SILENTECHO- gray-and-white tom

OWLSCREECH- black tom with a dark yellow muzzle

RAVENCRY- black tom with dark yellow paws

**Apprentices:**

MINTPAW- ginger tabby tom

**Queens:**

MOUNTAINDAPPLE- dark tortoiseshell queen (Mother to Honeystar's kits: Rollingkit- plump pale gray tabby tom, Bluekit- bluish tabby she-kit, and Wolfkit- bright ginger tabby she-kit)

EBONYSTRIKE- jet-black queen (Expecting Ravencry's kits)

**Elders:**

MOONSHINE- wise old black tom

FIRESTALKER- dark gray she-cat with orange markings and blazing amber eyes

_**Cats outside Clans**_

BRACKEN- golden-brown tabby tom with blue eyes (loner)

TALLIE- pretty gray tabby she-cat, Bracken's mate (kittypet)

_**Other Animals**_

PUP- brown, black, and white puppy

LISSA- mostly black-and-brown she-dog with white flecks; Pup's mother

CARLY- young yellow female Labrador puppy

**Prologue**

The pain was nearly unbearable. Mother Dog had to leave her puppies behind. She was a fairly large breed, mixed with something medium-size that had already been a mutt.

Mother had had four puppies, two males and two females. The sisters were weak, but the males were strong. Mother left the female puppies' bodies behind, and took her two sons to a new den that formerly served as an old badger burrow. However, the badgers were long gone. In their place was a few age-old droppings and stale scent.

There Mother nursed her puppies for a little under a half-moon. However, she noticed that something was wrong with one of her offspring. He dragged himself around long after his brother started walking. While his brother progressed, grew, and flourished, he struggled. Eventually Mother realized that he would never be able to walk. If he couldn't walk, he couldn't hunt or start a safe life on his own. So, one night that dreadful leaf-bare, Mother killed the crippled puppy and ate him with her last son. There had been nothing else but rabbit skin from leaf-fall and berries to eat for them to eat.

Another moon passed. By then Mother had moved her and her son, whom she had indifferently named Pup, to another home, to rid them of the memory of their third loss. This new place was nestled among the roots of a large oak tree. It was much more welcoming, even including pre-dug burrows in the earth under the tree (which was supported by its roots, lifted up from the ground a bit like a beach house on stilts).

It smelled as though the burrows had never been lived in. Mother happily carried Pup by the scruff of his neck into a small yet comfortable burrow on the far end of the large tree area. There they lived peacefully for a quarter-moon until havoc struck.

It was in the middle of the night. After a rare feast of a sizeable hare, the mother and son pair was snuggled together in the tight burrow, bellies full and eyes closed. Even Mother, for once, wasn't as alert as she usually was.

It was an unfortunate night to not be alert.

Meanwhile, a wildfire-red fox with snow-white paws crept through the bushes near the great oak tree without a sound. Ears pricked, the tips just visible above the bush the fox was crouching behind, a sound was heard. Back in the burrow, Pup had just rolled over onto his other side, facing his mother's soft underbelly. Soft, exposed underbelly.

The fox took a chance and stepped forward uncertainly again. She had a litter of her own, and her kits were about a moon older then Pup. They were starved and certainly had not had a hare meal for ages. Mother Fox was determined to find something to eat, hare or no hare.

She took another daring step closer to the oak tree. Among its enlarged roots were several burrows, and she scanned each one with interest, each time her sharp gaze one space closer to where Mother and Pup slept.

The fox's black, dog-like nose snuffled along the path of hare blood and strands of white and black dog fur which she was following. Suddenly she stopped at the sound of gentle breathing and faint snoring. She glanced up, and her heart immediately started beating faster with relief and joy. She had found her next supper.

In the warm, snug burrow, Pup suddenly awoke from a dream. He had been chasing a hare, with his mother just on his tail. He sighed happily, and his tongue lolled out of his mouth as he leaned his little head back onto his mother's steadily rising and falling chest. Suddenly his nerves were alive, buzzing like a squirrel running for its life from a predator.

Pup sat up straight and tall and perked up his ears. He could hear the sound of another animal in the distance. Pup's nostrils were clogged with the smell of the hare and its blood, along with his mother's and his own scents. He couldn't pick up anything unusual.

_Well, I better just go outside and check real quickly, just to be sure. I bet it's just some leaves rustling. That's all it is. _

The young canine inched out of the den and looked around wildly. His gander didn't help him one bit. Pup returned to his mother's side, but he still felt unsure. He finally decided to go to his last resort- although he knew very well from painful past experiences that his mother hated to be woken up in the middle of a nap or the night.

Pup nudged his mother's chest with his nose. He felt her heartbeat through his muzzle and was instantly warmed all over, but quickly urgency and fear swept him back to reality. "Mother," he whispered. He tapped her again with his cold, wet nose lightly. "Mother, please wake up." His voice grew more urgent with each word.

"Mmm," Mother lifted her head and stared at him, her brown smudged face dark in the dim light. "Pup, you know I-"

"I know, Mother, but I feel there is an intruder outside." Pup was confident enough to interrupt Mother, and he knew she was already irritated. She opened her mouth to protest, but he cut in again. "I'm not joking. You have a stronger nose. Can't you-"

Suddenly, a sharp screech erupted like a volcano in the air. This jolted Mother awake, and she sat, muscles tensed, listening. "We must evacuate," she murmured. "Pup, come with me."

Pup stumbled after his mother, surprised that he still had his fur on, he was so scared. Mother wouldn't stop moving, and soon she broke into a run. "A fox," she informed her son over her shoulder. "And it's on our heels."

The dogs scrambled continuously, but before long Pup felt his short, stubby legs becoming tired and weak. He felt as though he could run no longer. But he knew that he couldn't slow down.

Just then, another wail echoed in the atmosphere. Pup jumped nearly three times his height in the air. Then he closed his eyes and ran into the misty dawn, unstoppable.

Then he opened his eyes. He was under the shade of a weeping willow tree. The sun was just peeking over the horizon, ready to rise for the day.

Pup felt like weeping just like the tree, though, because Mother was nowhere to be seen.

She was gone.

* * *

**Sorry for crappy prologue.**


	2. The Discovery

**Sorry I took so long to update! I didn't get any reviews so I kind of forgot about this. But now I am following stories and authors so hopefully that will get me noticed. Enjoy!**

**Oh, and disclaimer:**

**I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS!**

**Most characters © me, however**

**~emj**

* * *

Harescar skimmed his young, bright gaze over the crowd of cats gathered before him. "Oh, who_ever _should I pick to go on patrol?" he asked sarcastically. Beechflight, one of his best friends since kithood, was up near the front, and Harescar saw him roll his eyes.

"You better take your deputy duties seriously, Harescar," Beechflight joked, "or else Brokenstar'll make me deputy instead of you before you can say 'mouse'!"

Harescar snorted. "Oh, please. Brokenstar _loves _me."

"Get on with it, youngsters," senior warrior Shorthaze mumbled. "My legs may be short, but there are sharp tools on the end of 'em."

Harescar grinned and commenced to assign dawn patrols, making Shorthaze the head of a border patrol and Beechflight the head of the hunting patrol. It was what he usually did, although it was only his second day as deputy of ThunderClan. Only two sunrises ago had Brokenwing left with the medicine cat Ratpelt to return as Brokenstar after the previous leader, Squirrelstar, who had been feisty and strong, lost her last ailing life. Harescar had been pleasantly surprised that Brokenstar had picked him to be her deputy, despite the fact that he was still young and had only just completed training with his first apprentice, Berryfang, who was the last warrior Squirrelstar had named.

Even after Harescar had made two patrols, each containing four cats, there were still several warriors left with nothing to do. Some mentors headed out with their apprentices, and Harescar took the remaining ones out just to walk. He prayed to StarClan that Brokenstar would be fine with that.

As Harescar walked out with Birchfur, Rainsnow, and Cherryfur, he admired how beautiful the sunrise was. He knew that leaf-bare was finally moving out, making way for new-leaf, which was long overdue. The sun was so bright that it illuminated Rainsnow's pale pelt, making her shine like a StarClan spirit in the night sky. The tall, towering trees that had a few new buds indicating green leaves grew in a path that eventually revealed the lake, which was just in the distance, glittering like a hawk's eye. _Everything looks so pretty, _Harescar thought. He was content and happy- life was just fine and normal, and the cheerfulness of it all was contagious. There hadn't been any border skirmishes since before Squirrelstar had started showing signs of illness, and she still had at least two or three lives since there was a battle, and the last one had been, Harescar thought as he reached far back into his memory, between ShadowClan and RiverClan.

All was peaceful- at the moment.

Squinting in the bright dawn light, Harescar sniffed around for prey. He knew that Beechflight's hunting patrol had headed out toward the WindClan border, Shorthaze's to the ShadowClan side. Therefore, he chose to go straight, toward the lake. Him, Birchfur, and the two she-cats passed the hollow and clearing where most of the apprentice training was done. He watched as Flashnight observed his apprentice, Leopardpaw, pounce on a clump of moss neatly. "Great job," Flashnight praised the spotted tom, and Leopardpaw puffed out his chest in pride. Harescar sighed. It felt as though just yesterday he was in Leopardpaw's place, learning how to hunt and battle.

Now Harescar had proof of "battle"; in fact, it was how he earned his warrior name. As an apprentice, part of his final assessment under his mentor, Willowberry, was to hunt down unusual prey. As Willowberry watched him from behind the brush, Harepaw had discovered a long-legged rabbit that had strayed from WindClan territory. Its back legs were very strong, and when Harepaw attempted to pursue the rabbit, one of its legs scratched his right flank just before he caught it, leaving a long, sometimes troublesomely painful scar. _But, _Harescar thought as he walked, _it earned me my warrior name. _He glanced down at his pink, puffy scar proudly. It wasn't annoying at the moment, but he couldn't swim in the lake for enjoyment during greenleaf because the water irritated his permanent wound.

He jumped out of his thoughts and drew in prey scents through his mouth. Birchfur was right beside him, sniffing as well. Behind them, Harescar overheard Cherryfur and Rainsnow messing around.

"Guess what?" Cherryfur whispered just loud enough for Harescar to hear.

"What?" Rainsnow acknowledged.

"I think Birchfur's really nice and handsome. I hope he asks to be mates with me one day."

Next to Harescar, Birchfur snorted. Harescar rolled his eyes and muttered in his Clanmate's ear, "What? No?"

Birchfur scoffed, "Oh, sure."

"Ha, like you could raise kits! You're like one yourself!" Rainsnow was saying. Then she changed the subject. "Hey, let's race ahead of those lazy toms and see who can reach the lakeshore first!"

Cherryfur responded almost right away- by running ahead. Her tortoiseshell pelt was a blur within heartbeats.

"Hey!" Harescar and Birchfur stepped aside to allow Rainsnow to catch up to her friend.

They trotted along while the she-cats competed for a while until far ahead in the distance, Cherryfur stopped with a screeching halt and a yowl. "Hare… scar! Birchfur!" She took a deep breath before shouting her friend's name. "Rainsnow!"

Taking deep gulps of air, the other three cats rushed to where Cherryfur was standing stricken.

Harescar pounded up, his paws numb from the cold, early morning dewy ground by the time he arrived. He stared down at a black, brown, and white lump of fur on the ground.

Rainsnow, confused, quizzed, "What is it?"

The thing was trembling, and it wasn't showing its face nor seemed to be of any Clan. It didn't exactly have the soft fur of a cat, more like the coarse fur of an unfamiliar animal.

"Well, whatever it is," Harescar meowed as he bent his neck to sniff it, "it's alive, breathing, and well."

Birchfur appeared to be disgusted by the whole thing and backed away. On the other paw, Cherryfur looked sympathetic. "Poor thing. It must have traveled an incredible amount!"

"Hey," Harescar bravely leaned down to where one floppy ear was protruding from the clump of shaking fur. "Can you understand me? Who… or more so what… are you?"

The thing lifted its head and stared straight into Harescar's amber eyes. "I'm a dog," it said with a strange yet understandable accent. "And my name is Pup."

Just from the impact of Pup's intense dark brown stare, Harescar had to leap back in surprise. Cherryfur gaped. "A _dog_?" she exclaimed in disbelief.

"Well, that's what he is, and that's what he looks like," Birchfur mumbled, suddenly sounding just like his always-grumpy father Shorthaze.

"I'm a _puppy_, in fact. We can understand each other perfectly, by the way, because my mother taught me Catspeak in case I ever needed to know it. You're cats, right? She knew Catspeak because she grew up around cats, until she ran away when her owner mistreated her and became a stray. Then she had four puppies: me, my brother, who's dead, and my sisters, who are both dead. I don't remember my sisters, but I vaguely remember my brother. He could never walk. And also, my mother is part chocolate Labrador and part mutt. Her dad had been a purebred, and her mother was a former stray, half Border collie and something else. So my mother was a mutt-mutt! Oh, how I miss her. In fact, I lost her just last night when…"

"He's very talkative," Rainsnow mewed in Harescar's ear, but he hardly heard her over Pup's fox story. He didn't sound so sad that he had lost his mother due to the fox. Yet still Harescar listened in awe until he finally had to stop the youngster.

"… and then I dragged myself here. I smelled your crazy cat markings, and there's so many of you! But I'm not intimidated. After all, I'm a big, strong do-"

"Pup, may I interrupt?" Harescar cut in, but he went right along without letting Pup speak again. "I'm sure your throat is dry by now. Look, I'm Harescar, and they're-" he hesitated as he flicked his tail at each cat in turn- "Birchfur, Cherryfur, and Rainsnow. We're all of ThunderClan. They're warriors, and I'm-"

"He doesn't care about our Clan blah. Just tell him to leave," Birchfur firmly stated, flicking his ears with great impatience.

"_Anyway_," Harescar continued, giving Birchfur a dirty look, "Your mother might have told you that we're enemies."

Pup cocked his head in interest… or confusion. _I wonder how much of this he's processing, _Harescar thought.

The young dog spoke, his voice loud and unafraid. "Well, sometimes she got annoyed by her feline housemates, but all in all they weren't really enemies. But now I have no place to go."

"Aww," Cherryfur cooed. She stepped forward, and Harescar could tell that she wanted to lick his dirty, ugly, flappy dog ears. However, she stayed where she was, embarrassed she had even started toward him. Instead she glanced up at Harescar. "He's really cute. Can't we take him in and raise him as a dog warrior? That would be so cool! Oh, I wish I had kits…" She took a side glance at Birchfur, but he still seemed to take no care in her.

Harescar mused to himself in his head. _What will Brokenstar think if I bring home three cats and a dog, expecting _all_ to be members of the Clan? Then again, if I don't, just Cherryfur will hate me. She is pretty… _He paused, and then sighed.

"Alright," he said. "But one disturbed look from Brokenstar and he's going to ShadowClan or non-Clan territory."

"Ooh, ShadowClan! That sounds neat!" Pup barked excitedly. Harescar just bit his lip and led the patrol back to the ThunderClan camp.

_Oh, StarClan, what did I just do? _

Harescar felt hot with embarrassment as him, Cherryfur, Birchfur, Rainsnow, and Pup walked into the hollow that served as the ThunderClan camp.

The hollow had, long ago when Squirrelstar was a new deputy and long before any of the current ThunderClan members except for Mole-eye were born (he was a brand-new warrior called Molefoot at the time), been flooded. The lake had abruptly been overfilled from lots of rain. The cats- all Clans- retreated to the mountains and lived with the Tribe of Rushing Water, another group of cats residing high up there, until it was determined that the water levels had died down. Now the hollow showed just a few signs of any flooding. The only clues were a huge chunk off the Highrock and how smooth the inside walls were in the leaders' den. Harescar had only been in there twice, once for a scolding from Squirrelstar as an apprentice when he purposely put a thorn in arrogant Mole-eye's nest after the elder called him a scrawny and annoying apprentice, and the second time for a deputy meeting with Brokenstar. Long ago, during Firestar and Bramblestar's leaderships, the walls were rough and rocky, but now the cave's walls were smooth as sandstone. All of the dens had to be rebuilt with twigs after the flooding, so there was nothing left of where Harescar's ancestors once slept and lived before the flood.

Harescar returned to current times when an insult sprung out at him like a startled rabbit through the brush.

"Did the new deputy bring us his first _minion_?" Hooting laughter and amused yowls erupted from the Sunning Stones, toward the center of the clearing. Harescar's gaze traced the path of the rude outburst. It had come from Minnowcloud's loud mouth, and his buddies Skunkflight and Firetail were having trouble ending their obnoxious and exaggerated chuckles.

Cherryfur glared at them, her stunning yellow gaze fiery like Firetail's tail. "Oh, everyone knows your father was from RiverClan, Minnowcloud!" she called ruthlessly across the clearing. Suddenly all was silent. "Ha, that shut them up," Cherryfur grunted under her breath.

The blaring and noisy voices awoke Brokenstar, who had been resting up in her den. She strode out of her smooth-walled cave and stood tall on the Highrock. Behind her, the sun had just risen, illuminating everything in the clearing and making her a dark shadow besides her bright eyes. Her broad-shouldered figure released a sharp, controlled voice. "What is all the commotion about?"

Harescar watched her yellow eyes flash from one single cat to another until they landed on Pup. She did a double take then hopped neatly down the uneven pile of boulders that led to the ground. She easily contained her surprise- she was a very calm cat, a good leader especially in emergencies.

Keeping her gaze steady, Brokenstar padded up to Harescar, Pup, and the others from the patrol. Birchfur shrunk back, not wanting to be seen, but Harescar could see that Brokenstar already knew who was involved in the issue.

Gaze slits of frightening yellow, Brokenstar looked from Rainsnow to Birchfur to Cherryfur, who was standing defiantly with one paw planted firmly on the ground in front of Pup, to finally Harescar. She stared at her deputy dully. In fact, now that she was up close, Harescar could see how exhausted Brokenstar looked. She probably wasn't too happy to be woken up.

"Harescar," she demanded, voice menacing. The only thing that wasn't calm about Brokenstar was her voice. Harescar suppressed a shudder. _What if she _does _restrain my deputyship? _Silently he gulped. "Harescar, why is there a _dog _in our camp?"

"W- well, you see-" Harescar was at a loss for words. He knew the story perfectly well in his head- and he knew it would be engraved in his brain forever. But he just couldn't bring the words to life. They wouldn't- and couldn't- make the journey out of his lips. He stammered and stalled, shifting his weight from one paw to the other. "Er, um…"

Through it all, Brokenstar waited patiently for an answer.

"Brokenstar, my leader, I know what happened," Cherryfur started. She stepped in front of the wide-eyed Pup, as if Brokenstar would kill him on the spot.

Unexpectedly, Brokenstar's fur fluffed up. She had a slightly longer pelt, one that was a lovely shade of brown, the color of soft, moist, crumbly earth. When the ThunderClan leader raised her hackles, she looked like a large brown puffball, and it was tricky for Harescar not to laugh despite his crisis with Pup and possibility of losing his second-in-command position.

"Cherryfur, you have no right to interrupt," Brokenstar snapped, turning her menacing gaze to the tortoiseshell she-cat, who winced noticeably and slid behind Rainsnow, whom was already trembling herself. "I asked Harescar the question, not you. Now, Harescar." The leader's look trailed back to the ginger tom. "Is this dog a harm to us?" She leaned in to Harescar's twisted face. "It's a simple _yes _or _no_ question. So that means you answer _yes _or _no_."

Harescar's stomach flipped over and over again like a suffocating fish dragged out of the lake by a hunting RiverClan warrior. He was speechless still.

The hollow was quiet for what felt like a lifetime. No, two lifetimes. Then Harescar finally found his words, and they escaped his mouth eagerly in a flood of stammers and truth.

"Well, after I- I assigned patrols at dawn, I t- took out a patrol w… with Cherryfur, Birchfur, and Rainsnow-"

"Get to the point where you found the flaming dog," Brokenstar's tone was impatient through her gritted teeth. Dark circles poked out through her delicate lighter brown fur under and around her scalding hot yellow eyes.

It was silent again for another few heartbeats while Harescar arranged what he was about to say to Brokenstar in his head. In the short-lived silence, one of Lightningdrop and Flashnight's confused kits, Creamkit, could be heard muttering something to his sister Hazelkit.

"How could that dog have lived if he was on fire?"

Hazelkit shrugged moments before their embarrassed mother ushered them into the nursery with her tail, then returning out to listen herself. All the while, Skyclaw's sons burst out giggling in their squeaky, two-moon-old kit voices.

Once all the kits were hushed and in the twiggy nursery, Harescar spoke again. "There was a shuddering and shivering lump of fur in the middle of the forest- Cherryfur found it. It turned out to be this dog- Pup. She convinced me to take him back to you. Cherryfur- she wants him to be raised as a warrior in ThunderClan."

Cherryfur pursed her lips. It was pretty obvious to Harescar that she was afraid that Brokenstar would deny her request to keep Pup in the Clan and send him away to die alone. _There's no way that this puppy can survive on his own, _Harescar thought.

"Ahem." One distinctive, heavily accented voice was released into the uncertain air. It was Pup. The young creature had stepped forward, his tongue lolling out of his mouth in that weird canine manner. "May I speak for my case, Brokenstar?"

Brokenstar snorted, but when she spoke her voice was gentle. "This isn't a case. But yes, you may speak."

Harescar's heart beat in his throat when he remembered how much of a chatterbox Pup was. He was convinced Brokenstar wouldn't tolerate it. However, when Pup started to bark, he did say a lot but at the same time seemed like a completely different dog, or animal. He had the good-natured calmness of a cat.

"First off, I just want you to know, Brokenstar, that if you do not accept me as part of your Clan then I might as well be killed off already. I was born the wrong species- I may be a dog and may act like a dog at times, but that's just all the dumb instinct stuff. I wish I were a cat like all of you lucky folks. I favor cats, and although my mother despised them, I enjoyed her stories about cats and desperately wanted more once she had run out. Before what happened with the fox, I planned to grow up and start my own life around cats. I want to be a cat. I admire all of you. I want to _live _among you. I will change my name. I will act like a cat despite how I may look and behave by instinct." His eyes grew wide and wild and his excitement built up even more. "I may be a little over two moons of age, but I am smart and will learn the ways of you Clan cats. I will be raised with kits and grow with them, with all of you. Please let me be a part of your wondrous Clan. I would fight for you all even if I had to die tomorrow."

By the time Pup was done talking, he was panting with sheer excitement. He glanced at Brokenstar expectantly, waiting for her reply.

While his leader thought and considered about Pup's stay and speech, Harescar surveyed his Clanmates. Several of the cats, such as Shorthaze and Skunkflight, looked disgusted and hopeful that Brokenstar would disapprove of Pup.

On the other paw, there were also many cats who looked intrigued by Pup's apparent bravery and responsibility for himself. One of them was Skyclaw, who used to be a loner called Sky herself. She and her mate, Minnowcloud, both shared something in common: they were both not born in ThunderClan- he had a father from RiverClan, and he had been born there when his ThunderClan mother fled there to give birth to him. Minnowcloud had been the only one in his litter and grew ornery and rude after being teased and ridiculed for such a time. Now both of his parents were dead. Since he had found Sky and encouraged her to join ThunderClan, though, he was noticeably happier, even more so when their two sons came into the world. Harescar had the feeling that, if Pup became a member of ThunderClan, Skyclaw would offer to be his adoptive mother. _If her mate agrees, _Harescar thought as he glimpsed Minnowcloud's disapproving face.

"Pup," Brokenstar meowed.

The young dog's neck shot up so fast that Harescar heard it crack. He hid his pain, though, if he even felt it because what Brokenstar said next just about made him explode.

"Pup," Brokenstar said. "You are accepted as a member of ThunderClan." She swiftly bounded up to the Highrock and gazed down at her Clan, specifically him. "If you promise to fight and hunt for your new Clanmates- who are _cats_- and to change your name, say 'I do'."

Pup's shrill squeak could be heard all the way up in the mountains. "I do!"

"Very well then. Your name will be changed to a cat name so you can be disguised. You may _not _attend Gatherings," Brokenstar proclaimed strictly. "No one must know you are with us. You will cover your scent in ours. I will have some cats rub against you to cover you in their scent. You are for now confined to the camp, but later on may go on patrols _maybe_. If we are caught with you, either _hide _or, if you don't have time to, run and pretend you just came through the area as a Twoleg's dog. Whatever you do, _don't _act suspicious around ShadowClan, WindClan, or RiverClan cats if you come in contact with some. You can tell their difference by their scent-"

Pup interrupted the long line of information Brokenstar was giving him. "Okay, I got it," he told her excitedly. "But what will my new name be?"

Brokenstar sighed. "Your name from now on will be Brownkit. Since you are about two moons old, you will be raised in the nursery with Skyclaw's litter- they are about the same age. Skyclaw, that is, if you are alright with that?"

Brownkit turned and glanced at Skyclaw hopefully. Luckily for him, Skyclaw smiled and nodded. "I would be happy to raise him with Frostkit and Streamkit, Brokenstar. It will be a healthy experiment for them to learn and grow up with a different species."

Brownkit solemnly bounded over to his new adoptive mother, all seriousness. He bowed his head just before licking Skyclaw's shoulder. "I am a cat now," he informed her. Then, "May I meet my new siblings?"

Skyclaw grinned, and admiration shone in the tabby queen's eyes. "Of course." They excused themselves from the meeting, and then ventured into the nursery. Faintly, through the twigged walls of the warm, milky den, Harescar could hear Brownkit introducing himself to Frostkit and Streamkit, then Frostkit's exclamation of "I have a dog as my brother!" Then again, Brownkit gently explained to his brothers that he determined himself, and hoped that others too would, as a cat from now on.

Harescar stayed where he was as the meeting broke up. Brokenstar returned to her den to catch up on her lost beauty sleep. After asking Harescar for permission, Berryfang took out another hunting patrol.

The Clan deputy stayed where he was until he felt Cherryfur's side brush his. Only slightly startled, he watched as the tortoiseshell she-cat slipped past him to talk to Birchfur, and then slide under the low overhang of twigs at the entrance to the nursery. Harescar didn't have to guess to know she was visiting the newly-named Brownkit to rub her scent all over him.

A quarter-moon passed and, from what Harescar was able to observe, Brownkit was doing just fine in his new surroundings. He found it an insult if Firetail or Minnowcloud joked that he was still a dog. In fact, Minnowcloud had been disturbed by his mate's idea to raise "a dog" with his sons. From what Harescar heard, he thought that it would "mess them up, and give them dog-like behaviors" when they got older. Painfully, Harescar noticed that Brownkit was driving the once-close pair Skyclaw and Minnowcloud farther and farther apart.

When Harescar had free time, he watched Frostkit, Streamkit, and Brownkit play together. Skyclaw always kept a careful eye on them, while their father Minnowcloud did the opposite, constantly neglecting his two- or _three_- sons. It appeared that Frostkit wasn't even aware that Brownkit wasn't a cat but a dog anymore, while Streamkit was more cautious around his new adopted brother. However, the gray kit still didn't mention anything insulting about Brownkit.

One particular day exactly eight sunrises since Brownkit had been accepted into ThunderClan, Harescar realized when he awoke that there was a Gathering tonight. He was puzzled as to how Brokenstar would announce Brownkit, if she announced him at all. Frostkit and Streamkit's birth had been announced two moons ago, before any of this happened, so Brownkit couldn't be announced with them. It wouldn't be fair to Brownkit if Brokenstar ignored his existence at a Gathering, although she had implied it when he confirmed his joining.

Since he was deputy, Harescar had started waking up earlier than he used to as a normal warrior. He picked his way over the sleeping Hopepuddle and Birdspring, two best friends who slept side-by-side. Before he left the warriors' den completely, Harescar took one last gander around the den constructed of twigs. He noticed how few warriors there were in the Clan. It was still more than what the other Clans had as far as he knew, but it still wasn't a large amount. He sighed and trudged away to the smooth boulder- which had been washed into the hollow during the flood long ago- where he assigned patrols. Some cats were already standing there, waiting for him. It was disturbing that the Clans were so weak still this late into leaf-bare. Harescar hoped that some more kits would be arriving soon, maybe even some of his own if he could handle the responsibility.

It was still dawn, and the camp was mostly silent. Harescar perceived Brokenstar running down from her den. Once she reached the ground, her direction was toward the nursery. Harescar tried to hide the fact that he was watching his leader intently as she crossed the clearing and then ducked into the nursery. One thought came to Harescar's mind instantly: _Brownkit_.

Trying to push the dog-kit out of his mind, Harescar trotted over to look as awake as he possibly could. It had been more than a quarter-moon since Harescar had been appointed deputy, and yet his body- or more so his mind- wasn't totally functioning properly in the morning. Once Beechflight had teased that Harescar could sleep through a badger invasion, then sleepwalk up to Brokenstar's den and walk right off the Highrock to his death. Harescar had rolled his eyes at the time, but now he seriously wondered if he could do that since he was such a good sleeper.

As he got closer to his Patrol Rock, his heart sank. The cats waiting there were Skunkflight and Firetail. Minnowcloud had quieted down the tiniest bit since his mate was against his and his friends' criticizing Brownkit. But, because Harescar had brought Brownkit back to the camp when he was still known as Pup, Skunkflight, Firetail, and sometimes even Shorthaze tormented him about it in spite of the fact that he was Clan deputy.

Sighing in frustration and annoyance, Harescar approached the two toms with a creepy, fake smile plastered on his face.

Skunkflight mocked his own creepy, fake smile and purred, "Stop that, Hare. You look like that dude Tigerstar who killed, like, a bunch of cats seasons ago."

Firetail chortled obnoxiously. "Yeah, did you take over the Clans?" Skunkflight nudged him and the two exploded into laughter.

Harescar scowled at them.

"Aw, is wittle Harekit angr-" Skunkflight started with another insolent comment, but Harescar stopped him mid-insult.

"Either you two shut up or I report you to Brokenstar and have you suspended from patrolling for a moon," Harescar snapped like a twig breaking away from a tree.

Skunkflight seemed to have gotten the deputy's message, but mouse-brained Firetail started again. "Gonna tattle on us, Harekit?" he quizzed sarcastically and grinned like a fuzz-brain until he saw the pained look on Skunkflight's face.

_Why am I bullied by cats moons younger than me? I shouldn't let them do that… and I won't. _

Harescar targeted Firetail, who _still _had that glint in his eye. "Hey, Firetail, which type of patrol do you hate the most?" he questioned.

Firetail immediately drooped at the thought of what he was about to say, not noticing Skunkflight's desperate prods in his shoulder. "I _hate _when I have to go train with Breezepaw and she doesn't listen."

Skunkflight bit his lip as Harescar showed them a toothy grin and ordered, "Alright then. Um… how about you and Skunkflight take your apprentices out to train today. And I don't want to see either of you back until I send someone to fetch you."

Harescar watched the two defeated warriors head to the apprentices' den to fetch Dewpaw and Breezepaw. The two sisters were still young and had been apprentices since the day before Squirrelstar's death. That meant they still were under seven moons, and their annoyingly shining eyes and fluffy kit fur proved them to be a clear nuisance to their mentors. He also heard from a conversation between Leopardpaw and Sandpaw, two brothers a bit older than the she-cats, that they got distracted easily. _That'll show them to stop pestering me for a while, _Harescar thought in satisfaction.

Gradually, more cats trickled out of the warriors' den.

Beechflight and Flashnight came up with their apprentices, Sandpaw and Leopardpaw. There was a twinkle in Harescar's friend Beechflight's eyes that always made him smile. "I'm guessing you want to take Sandpaw and Leopardpaw out on a… patrol?" Harescar said.

"Yes." Loyal Flashnight dipped his head respectfully to the deputy. "Could we take the dawn hunting patrol, maybe with one other cat? Beechflight and I would like to show our apprentices how to bring down a squirrel from a tree."

"Of course," Harescar purred. He spotted Shorthaze standing around, waiting for an assignment. "Hey, Shorthaze!" he called to the tabby tom. Shorthaze glanced up from his paws in the deputy's direction; eyes snippets of hazy gray that almost made him look blind, although Shorthaze could see just fine.

"Whataya need, Harescar?" he _mrrowed_.

"Please take the dawn hunting patrol with Beechflight, Flashnight, and their apprentices-"

"'Their apprentices' both have names you know!" Leopardpaw fluffed up his fur in indignation. Harescar turned to him in surprise- he never knew Leopardpaw to be an argumentative cat, especially under the firm mentorship of the young yet experienced and calm Flashnight. Shy Sandpaw giggled.

Harescar sighed. The Clan was just too dazed with happiness and success to even be serious anymore.

Shorthaze came up from behind Leopardpaw and flicked his thin, scrubby tail at the spotted tom's ear, startling him. "Let's go," he growled before stalking out of the camp.

Beechflight, Flashnight, and Sandpaw went ahead after the elder warrior, but Leopardpaw hesitated as he glanced back at Harescar one last time. "I'm sure glad Shorthaze isn't my mentor!" The young tom shuddered and pounced out of camp. _And they're supposed to be our most mature apprentices, _Harescar thought with amusement.

"'I'm sure glad Shorthaze isn't my mentor'? What are those youngsters saying about my father?" Birchfur walked up and nodded to Harescar, not expecting an answer.

Harescar laughed. "Hey, how about we take the ShadowClan border today. Feel a little daring, perhaps?"

Willowberry, Harescar's old mentor, and Rainsnow padded up as well. "We'd be happy to join in!" Willowberry meowed cheerfully after Harescar's offer for them to come too.

The cats set out after Harescar assigned another group the WindClan border. Harescar and his patrol had only just set their paws onto the forest floor, littered with leaves, thorns, and other various things, when an accented voice called out to them, "Hey, wait up! May I come as well?"

Harescar turned, and his shoulders drooped, although he tried not to make it too noticeable. The she-cats stopped in their tracks and remained silent, while Birchfur groaned inwardly.

It was Brownkit.

The puppy bounded forward toward the cats, tongue out of his mouth from the thrill of running on his stubby legs, and slobber flying. Harescar winced as he watched a huge saliva ball smack Creamkit in the face, and another covered the fresh-kill pile with a coating of sticky, distasteful spit.

While Creamkit squealed and was dragged by the scruff into the nursery by Lightningdrop, Brownkit called after him a mere sorry, and one to the disgusted elders standing by the soiled fresh-kill pile as well.

"Umm…" Skyclaw trotted out of the nursery, following Brownkit's still-rank dog scent across the camp just as Harescar was about to veto Brownkit. No matter how many different cats rubbed their scent all over Brownkit, the dog still shed the scented fur and a new pelt of dog-smell erupted throughout the camp. Harescar was still wondering why _RiverClan _hadn't bombarded their camp yet, complaining of the horrid smell from across the lake.

"I truly apologize, Harescar, for letting Brownkit go for a moment," Skyclaw mewed. Then she ushered her adoptive son back to the nursery. Brownkit's eyes were big and sad.

Those big and sad eyes of Brownkit stayed in Harescar's mind, settling in and making a nest. That made sense for the thought to settle in, considering the fact that it would live there for a while.

It was a coincidence that a ShadowClan patrol had to walk up just as Harescar's did. The opposing Clan's patrol consisted of Dullnight, the conceited deputy, Blizzardtail, Ambermask, and Kestrelfrost.

As they approached the rivals, Harescar pursed his lips, as he could instantly see that something was wrong. There was a glint in Dullnight's usually dull eyes, and a glint in _any _ShadowClan cat's eyes- even a kit- meant bad news.

"Hello, Dullnight," Harescar stiffly greeted the smooth black tom, dipping his head in mild, forced respect. The ThunderClan patrol awkwardly stood there, facing the ShadowClan patrol, each cat matched with an opponent in the imaginary battle taking place in each cat's heads.

Dullnight made a big show of marking the border before replying to Harescar. The spray nearly moistened Harescar's exposed face fur. He jumped back just in time, spitting and hissing in disgust. "Harescar, it's _lovely _to see you," Dullnight drawled in an exaggerated tone.

Harescar stood, embarrassed, running his tongue through his fur. "Great, now the scent's embedded in my fur," he mumbled angrily, ignoring Dullnight's cool mew. His Clanmates looked on, speechless and solemn.

"So, my warriors have noticed ThunderClan scent in our territory," Dullnight meowed about like a leader, prancing and pacing up and down the area where all eight cats were gathered.

Harescar glanced up into the tom's sly, challenging gaze. _It has been peaceful between our Clans for so long. Why ruin it now, only to get more cats injured or, worse, killed?_ Harescar suppressed a sigh. Only Dullnight would go to slaughter the calmness between the Clans. "Oh really?" Harescar growled. "And Coldstar has confirmed this?"

Dullnight's green eyes shone with the thought of a fight due to the hint of annoyance - it was pretty clear his claws were itching to shred some cat's fur and shed blood like a cat shedding long fur. "And you think that's any of your business?" the dark-furred tom instantly hissed a response, not hesitating with an excuse… or a lie.

Harescar tipped his head to the side ever so slightly, a quizzical look in his amber gaze. "Well, this whole issue _must _be ThunderClan's business if you're blabbing about it to us." He dared to lean in close to Dullnight. "Or is it not, and are we wasting our time talking here with you and your fur balls?"

At hearing that, Kestrelfrost dug his claws into the marshy earth on his side of the border, while his she-cat companions' eyes blazed like a forest fire.

Before Dullnight could think of another insulting comeback, Harescar marked the border with ThunderClan scent, releasing his spray all over the ShadowClan patrol. The cats screeched and leaped back. Blizzardtail fled back several paces, rubbing herself all over the wet ground to remove the temporary yellow from her snow-white fur. Meanwhile, on ThunderClan's side of the border, Rainsnow cackled with laughter. Birchfur and Willowberry shook their heads, yet they both still grinned with amusement.

Dullnight gasped, and once all of the dust cleared up from the commotion from his cats, Harescar glimpsed with satisfaction and pride a gaping, dull, defeated face. Just like the black tom's dull, dark pine-green-hued eyes. "Coldstar will hear about this!" Dullnight fixed his grim gaze on Harescar one last time before whipping around and stalking away, taking his dumbfounded patrol with him.

"So will Brokenstar!" Harescar called after them. Then the ginger tom turned to his patrol, and then lifted his nose and tail in the air before marching away in the direction of the ThunderClan camp.

Behind him, his patrol was wordless. Only giggles left their mouths.

* * *

**A bit weird, huh? Heh heh…**


	3. Carly

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**blazingnyancat: Hopefully that's a good thing… ? :P**

**Giang Tien the Fairy Poinciana****: Sorry it didn't impress you so far. Please know that these first few chapters I wrote about a year ago, and I've improved a lot since then. I understand how blossom-shaped markings may be unrealistic, and I know that all kits are born with blue eyes… but who are you saying was named after their eye color?**

* * *

Brownkit couldn't help but complain and whine as Skyclaw dragged him back into the nursery. The milky, stuffy nursery. The overpowering cat smell nearly made Brownkit feel sick to his stomach.

"Brownkit, I can't even trust you alone for one heartbeat," Skyclaw gently chided over Brownkit's moans and high-pitched dog whines.

Brownkit sighed as his foster mother plopped him down on the ground and commenced to wash him up and down with long, soft strokes. All around him, Frostkit, Streamkit, and Hazelkit tumbled and play-fought, while Lightningdrop sat hunched in a corner, disgustedly pulling chunks of fur soaked in dog saliva out of Creamkit's face. Both cats glared at him as he had come in.

Skyclaw saw the other mother struggling to wash her one-moon-old son's face. Brownkit noticed that the tabby she-cat stifled a chuckle as she apologized yet again to the pair.

Lightningdrop just pushed air loudly out of her small, pink cat-nose. This wasn't the first time Skyclaw had to apologize to them for Brownkit. Before, the young dog had knocked Hazelkit over wrestling with his adoptive brothers, giving her bruises. There were just countless times in the few days Brownkit had been there when there had been "incidents" between him, Hazelkit, and Creamkit.

Meanwhile, for some reason Brownkit attempted to behave his best around his adoptive brothers, Frostkit and Streamkit. He didn't know why, but although the kits of another species were just his age (in fact, no one knew it, but they were born just a sunrise apart) Brownkit felt as though he had to impress his brothers in order to feel up to his full potential.

Skyclaw lay down in her nest, which at that point was nothing more than a few scraps of moss thanks to Hazelkit and the others messing around. The tabby queen squirmed uncomfortably as she discerned Lightningdrop pulling the last few pieces of "infected" fur out of her son's face. Now Creamkit appeared to be a cat with a near-hairless face, all thanks to Brownkit, who felt guilty for his life.

A ball of gray, white, and cream fur tumbled around the nursery. Brownkit sighed deeply, feeling depressed. He wanted to join in the fun, but he fretted that he would just ruin everything and make everyone mad. Also, Brownkit was already embarrassed enough beyond woofs.

_Why do I have to be such an icky, slobbery dog? _He thought in distaste of himself.

Brownkit's tired brown gaze trailed after the ball of fur until finally, the kits broke apart and started to instinctively lick down the ruffled fur on their chests and shoulders. Brownkit watched in hidden amusement as Streamkit kept trying then failing to keep his naturally fluffy fur down. Every time his spiked tongue rasped over the stubborn gray wisps, his pelt fluffed up again, not on purpose. Eventually Streamkit gave up and padded over in the direction of Skyclaw. He completely ignored Brownkit, however, while Frostkit jogged over and nodded a "hello" in the mutt's direction.

Despite the fact that they were brothers and both _loved _to play, Frostkit and Streamkit differed in any other way- especially in the subject of Brownkit himself.

Frostkit treated Brownkit just like if he actually _were _a kit, unlike what his name stated- then again, the white tom received his super-friendly trait from his mother… he was nice to everyone.

On the other paw, Streamkit was sly and short-tempered like his father Minnowcloud, whom Brownkit secretly didn't care for too much. Once, Brownkit overheard a hushed conversation between Streamkit and Skyclaw during "naptime" (truthfully, during "naptime" Brownkit imagined himself hunting squirrels in his head). They were whispering about Brownkit, although Skyclaw was clearly reluctant to be talking about Brownkit behind his back. An exact quote from Streamkit that Brownkit would forever remember was, "Brownkit's just a dumb dog. Why do I have to be the weird kit that has a dog for a brother?"

Anger boiled in Brownkit's stocky paws just at the thought of that day. _I'll show you sometime soon, cat with RiverClan _and _loner blood! It's not as if you're so pure yourself._

Hazelkit stumbled over to her own mother, dazed with happiness. Brownkit sighed yet again as he glanced at the young she-kit, a moon younger than him. By then Lightningdrop had finished cleaning Creamkit and instantly moved on to her daughter, licking the dust out of Hazelkit's fur that remained even after the light-colored kit washed her own pelt. Just then, Creamkit pawed at Lightningdrop's belly, wordlessly asking for milk. Lightningdrop bit her lip, and then slid down, exposing her belly so that Creamkit, not yet weaned, could suckle. Once she was fresh and clean, Hazelkit joined her brother.

Brownkit scrutinized in fascination as the kits fattened up from their mother's milk. Brownkit had luckily been weaned off Mother's milk just before the fox attack, and he thrived just fine eating squirrels and mice like the cats. However, he sometimes missed the old days when he used to snuggle with Mother and slurp up her milk hungrily, when he was young and didn't have to fend for himself quite yet. Now, he knew that he wasn't entirely welcome in the place he lived in currently.

Frostkit and Streamkit were on their last day drinking Skyclaw's milk when Brownkit arrived. The youngster just found it so interesting to observe- and live- with another species. In some ways, dogs and cats were very similar. In other ways, they were so different that it reminded Brownkit of Frostkit and Streamkit's differences.

_It's so boring in here. I want to get OUT, but I'm not allowed to again until I'm six moons. _He twisted his solid body around, peeking at his brothers. Tired from horsing around with Lightningdrop's kits, Frostkit and Streamkit were now peacefully snuggling up against Skyclaw, who was already sound asleep herself. _I'm lucky I got a chance to be out in the world before I was shut off from it for four moons. _

Exhaling quietly, Brownkit edged out of the nursery and glanced around wildly. Although his gaze was dull and not quite as advanced as a cat's pretty eyes, his eyes were still sharp almost like a hawk's. _All's clear, _the puppy told himself. He shuffled forward until he was awkwardly standing next to the dirtplace. Instantly the unpleasant cat odors smacked Brownkit's strong black nose, making him gag in disgust. The dirtplace was, however, the only location Brownkit would be able to stretch his legs.

As in, leave the camp and walk around ThunderClan territory for once.

Brownkit's eyes raked across the clearing, searching for any stragglers or loners around the clearing who would most certainly catch him leaving. Luckily, no one was around the camp hollow or the dirtplace and Brownkit easily slid between the bushes, stepping gingerly over the dirt. He made his way to the tiny escape route made by a small hole between the holly bushes on the side of the stinky clearing. It was barely noticeable yet had obviously been used by several cats before him, due to the thick cat scent painted all over the holly berries and spiky leaves. Brownkit had surprisingly noticed it before while doing his business.

Worming his way through the thorny, claw-like branches of the holly, Brownkit shuddered at the thought of Skyclaw or Frostkit finding him missing. Surely they'd worry?

_Oh, I'll be back soon. It's just a quick stretch, just a quick stretch._

Soon, after using the technique Mother had once taught him so long ago to rub himself in dung or something else like garlic to disguise his scent, Brownkit was deep in ThunderClan territory, exploring the area, appalled at how much there was.

Then, suddenly something hit him: what if he was discovered? Not just by a cat in his Clan, but worse: an enemy patrol? _At least my ThunderClan scent's covered, _he thought gratefully, sniffing his pelt in hidden distaste. _If only I had found fox dung and not gross garlic…_

"_Hey_, you!" A voice rang out, clear and pitched, startling Brownkit out of his skin. He heard leaves crunching, and his stomach churned so much that Brownkit worried he was going to lose the finch he had eaten earlier.

Then, Brownkit was confused. He was still in the midst of ThunderClan territory, so there was no way that there could be a rival patrol… that is, unless they were invading! _A- a battle? Oh, not here, not now!_

By instinct Brownkit shoved his whip-like tail (which had knocked over both Creamkit and Hazelkit in the past when it wagged) behind his two hind legs, shivered, and stayed rooted to his spot, prepared to confront despite his horror of what could happen.

And then, she appeared- a honey-golden female dog. Instantly Brownkit relaxed at seeing that this animal was one of his own kind, and more so, smaller than him so she was no threat.

"I smelled garlic from all the way up there," the pretty canine informed him, nodding back toward the direction in which she had come. "I smelled your dog-scent too, and just wanted to meet you because I met a patrol of one of those crazy cat Clans before and-"

"Wait, what's your name?" Brownkit asked absently, not completely aware he was interrupting her. He was mesmerized by this she-dog's looks. _She's beautiful. It would be so embarrassing if I started to drool!_

The dog cocked her head to the side, a wacky grin on her face. "I'm a yellow Labrador puppy, named Carly. My master, John, is gutting out the old abandoned house up north so him and I can live in it! You can come join us, if you want. Anyway, those weirdo Clan cats claimed they had a dog in their Clan-thingy with them. Are you that dog?"

_She's a chatterbox, too! _However, Brownkit felt slightly taken aback by how fast Carly yipped and yapped. _Now I know how overwhelmed others must feel when I chat like that. I suppose I shouldn't do it as much anymore._ "Er, um, yes I am that dog," he answered her shyly, tail low and floppy ears pinned back. "And are you saying that you're going to live up in the abandoned Twoleg nest up there? That's in ThunderClan territory, you know."

"Twoleg? ThunderClan? Are you talking nonsense, silly?" Carly grilled like mad. "And it's just an offer, you know, if you wanna live with Master and me. Sometimes John and I do get lonely, so…" Carly shrugged. "There's an open spot for you, if you want. After all, I always wanted a brother. When I was _really _little I had two sisters, and boy were they annoying…"

Carly's words trailed away as Brownkit launched deep into thought. _She must be a little over five moons old, _he thought, swiftly scanning her broad frame. _And she doesn't seem to care about or appreciate the Clans. But boy is she beautiful…_

"Oh, am I so rude!" Carly broke away from a tale about her and one of her sisters Sam or Sunny or whoever, startling Brownkit away from thinking. "I never asked what your name is!" she continued.

"Um, Pup," he lied. At times Brownkit missed his old name, but he knew that he would forever have the word brown in his name- Brownkit, Brownpaw, and Brownwhateverhiswarriornamewouldbe. Even Brownstar, if he got lucky, though Brownkit doubted that.

"So I guess I'll see you around!" Carly barked, her tongue hanging out of her mouth like a bat clinging by its feet to a tree branch. Then, before Brownkit could reply, the lab turned and whisked back through the forest, dead leaves from the past leaf-fall crunching under her webbed paws, scaring away any prey within a twenty-tail-length radius.

Brownkit stood there like a fuzz-brain, watching Carly depart until at last her creamy-hued tail disappeared among the limbs of a gorse bush farther down the path. Brownkit longed to follow her, to chase after that sleek tail of hers, and see what was on the other side of that huge gorse bush. In the distance, he could hear the roar of monsters on a Thunderpath, so Brownkit assumed that one was on the other side. _I hope Carly crosses it safely, _he thought out of mild concern for the dog he hardly knew yet considered to be his friend.

Then he realized where he was- standing out in the middle of ThunderClan territory, in the heart of the dense, undergrowth-infested woods. Through the treetops already thick with leaves, the sun warmed Brownkit's water-resistant pelt, making it glimmer and shine like the StarClan spirits in the night sky. _I should get going. Skyclaw must be wondering where I am by now. _

Brownkit turned-tail and came face-to-face with the nasty river-blue gaze of Minnowcloud.

"Whatcha doin', squirt?" Minnowcloud drawled, clearly mocking Brownkit's thick dog accent. Behind the dark gray tom, snickers and chortles, some exaggerated, erupted from Firetail and Skunkflight, while Birdspring stood rock-still, sympathy in her eyes. _Why do only she-cats care about me? _Brownkit demanded to himself in his head, trying to push Minnowcloud and his rude friends out of his head. _And why, Harescar, would you assign these three on a patrol together, with only quiet Birdspring to handle them? Wait a heartbeat…_

"Firetail, Skunkflight, may I ask where your apprentices are?" Brownkit challenged, looking past Minnowcloud to the fire-tailed and black toms.

Right away the pair's smiles faded, and Skunkflight scowled at the puppy. "None of your business, Browndirt."

The scalding remark burned Brownkit's tender yet strong soul. _No one calls me Browndirt!_ He opened his mouth to speak, when Firetail cut in.

"If you must know, you piece of fox-dung, Dewpaw and Breezepaw are safely together in the camp, checking the elders for ticks."

Skunkflight's face twisted into an odd expression, and Brownkit licked his lips, savoring his confrontation to the two bullies.

"Oh, really? I remember sitting just outside the nursery and witnessing Blackstorm and Mole-eye stating how happy they were that Sandpaw and Leopardpaw got rid of their ticks _last sunrise_ and how relieved and sure they were to not have ticks for another moon. And you _never _see Mole-eye grateful!"

Firetail looked taken aback at how on-the-ball Brownkit was. "Well, I'm sure they did something else since the elders didn't need-"

"Shut up, Firetail," Skunkflight snapped like a Twoleg trap shutting in a squirrel. "We might as well tell Browndirt since Brokenstar wouldn't believe him if he snitched on us anyway."

Firetail sucked in his cheeks and awaited his companion's continuation. Minnowcloud stood rigid, staring wide-eyed at his patrol-mates. Birdspring backed away and opened her mouth innocently, sniffing for prey. Brownkit stamped his paws in impatience.

"Firetail and I left the two annoying brats behind because they were getting on our nerves. We were trying to teach them the belly rake, and we told Dewpaw to try it out on Breezepaw. But Dewpaw just 'couldn't bear to pretend to kill her sibling' so we told Breezepaw to belly-rake Dewpaw. But Breezepaw just 'couldn't bear to do the same thing' so Firetail and I gave up and joined the small hunting patrol consisting of Minnowcloud and Birdspring."

Brownkit bit his lip now. "And where _are _they?" he asked, worried about the young she-cats getting lost. He felt like he was Dewpaw and Breezepaw's father, questioning the way he was.

"I dunno, somewhere," Skunkflight carelessly responded with a shrug of his broad shoulders.

"You have no idea how much trouble you're in!" Brownkit's stinging reply barely had an effect on the warriors before he shoved his way past the three toms and Birdspring and bolted back toward the hollow.

"Broken-" Brownkit immediately stopped himself from yelling his leader's name too loud as he approached the outside area of the dirtplace to avoid being discovered. He squeezed in through the gap in the holly bushes then raced forward. However, Hopepuddle was crawling in herself, disdainfully holding her breath, as he walked in.

Embarrassed and caught by surprise, Brownkit thought quickly and lifted his leg against the holly, pretending to do his business. Hopepuddle soon was gone and the puppy returned to the camp, glancing around wildly.

However, all seemed normal. No cat was hanging around the nursery, nor were any of the queens or kits out in the clearing. _They all must still be napping. Thank StarClan. _

It was early evening, and the sun was just starting to set. A mild breeze ruffled Brownkit's fur as he trotted over into the nursery and slipped inside for a moment, just for some temporary warmth.

Sure enough, all of the cats inside were snoozing, Lightningdrop snoring softly as she slept. The nursery wasn't easy to see in due to the failing light outside, and Brownkit hated to blink and walk in darkness. He returned to the clearing and decided to go rat out Skunkflight and Firetail. _After all, they're mean to me, and more so Harescar, who brought me back here, to my new home, in the first place. Even if Brokenstar doesn't believe me, at least she'll be alerted of those two fur balls' troublesome antics if she isn't already._

Brownkit remembered that the cats' Gathering was tonight, so he figured that the clearing was mostly empty because most of the warriors were resting up to prepare. Only the elders were out, attempting to catch the last sunlight on their fur. _I can't believe it's darkening already! I guess I was out for a long time. _

The young dog carefully stepped from boulder to boulder until he finally reached Brokenstar's den, high above the clearing. Brownkit stared down in amazement. He felt so powerful up above. _I can do anything, _he thought confidently as he stepped into Brokenstar's even duller den.

Brokenstar hadn't awoken from his non-sheathable claws clicking on the stone, so Brownkit took this time to gaze around his new surroundings. The walls were smooth, and Brownkit didn't touch them in spite of himself. In the back of the den was a tiny hole, probably to let in fresh air. Then again, Brownkit still had lots of Clan legends to learn, so perhaps there was a bigger reason for that hole's presence.

"Mmm," Brokenstar mumbled in her sleep and turned over roughly in her nest. Now she was facing Brownkit, who was now nervous beyond belief. Yet still his paws didn't carry him out and away from the leader's cave.

"Ahem," Brownkit cleared his throat. "Brokenstar, may I speak with you?" He shuffled his paws, anxiety rippling throughout his body from his black sniffer to the tip of his tail.

"What?" Brokenstar growled. She sat up, and Brownkit met her glowing yellow gaze in the dim light. "Brownkit, what do you need?" she addressed him more politely, although her tail still lashed back and forth, indicating her annoyance.

Brownkit swallowed his fear and coughed up his confidence, which swirled out of his mouth, a breath that Brokenstar heard loud and clear. "I'm here to report three toms."

"Let me guess," Brokenstar stuck her spiked tongue out of her mouth, pretending to think hard. "Minnowcloud, Skunkflight, and Firetail."

Brownkit was pleasantly surprised. _Maybe she _has _been watching them!_ "Er, yes, it actually is them. Minnowcloud is just… ugh. He still acknowledges me as a dog. I _am _a cat! And Skunkflight and Firetail abandoned Dewpaw and Breezepaw in the forest, leaving them alone to dangers."

"And how do you know this?"

Brownkit stopped breathing, dead cold. _Uh-oh! How _would _I know this if I was "in camp"?_ "I confess to a crime too," Brownkit reluctantly admitted. "I wanted to stretch my legs outside camp for a bit, and I got a little carried away at how amazing it is out there. I have already almost forgotten my old life by now."

Brokenstar licked her paw and rubbed it all over her face, washing it thoroughly. Nonchalance dripped from her tone. "Spread your dog-scent and some type of garlic through our territory for the other Clans to smell? I understand." She hesitated, almost giving Brownkit the chance to defend himself before she meowed again. "Dewpaw and Breezepaw arrived safely earlier. They were a bit flustered, but managed to find their way back. They're not as stupid and Sandpaw and Leopardpaw claim them to be."

Brownkit's stomach twisted. _I overreacted, and now I face embarrassment. They're older than me; how come I was worried about them I have no idea. _"I apologize, Brokenstar. But not just for disturbing you; before I go, I'd just like to say that you can exile me whenever. I doubt you cats would even notice I was gone if I ventured into the territory and got eaten or something worse. I know that I'm not as important as anyone else nor ever will be, but I thank you for letting me join ThunderClan." And with that, Brownkit turned and started to head out, but Brokenstar called after him.

"Brownkit, wait," she purred, amusement seeping from her voice. "You are worth it, Brownkit. It is obvious that you are a very sensible and selfless being. I'm not surprised that you couldn't resist exploring. You know, one time I snuck out myself, with Birchfur, my brother- he was Birchkit then, of course. Our mother, Willowberry, caught us and brought us back to camp. Youngsters like you have adventures like that all the time. So, I don't blame you. Now, leave me to rest for the Gathering, please." With a dismissive flick of her fluffy tail, Brokenstar laid down again to continue her nap.

Brownkit bounded down from the Highrock, giving his lengthening legs good exercise. By the time the puppy reached the ground again, he was gasping for breath. _And Brokenstar does this several times daily! But at least nosy one-moon-old kits can't climb up there and invade the leader's personal space._

Brownkit strolled to the nursery, taking his time to examine the scenery around him. The sky was just starting to darken. It was the weird time of evening when the sun was low in the sky, yet seemed to not be there, and the moon wasn't present either. Brownkit shrugged to himself and lowered himself so he could plunge into the heat and dimness of the nursery.

In the darkness, Brownkit could make out the gently breathing bodies of everyone except Skyclaw, who was wide awake, her yellow gaze (which was much more mellow compared to Lightningdrop's) glimmering as she stared.

"Brownkit," she whispered, motioning with a dip of her head for him to come closer. Brownkit padded over to her and licked Skyclaw's shoulder. "Brownkit," she meowed again before continuing. "I was worried sick about where you were. I didn't want to disturb your brothers, though. They're sleeping, and if I move even a muscle one of them opens their eyes." She chuckled quietly. "Where have you been?"

Brownkit lay down, snuggling against Frostkit before acknowledging her inquiry. "Well," he mumbled. "I just hung around… I was hoping you would come out and join me just to walk around… you know, and stretch my legs…" _Very awkwardly spoken…_

Skyclaw opened her jaws to answer him, but before she could Brownkit's belly erupted into a chorus of growls and other noises indicating its emptiness. "I hear you're hungry," she laughed and took her time sliding out from under Streamkit. "Come on now, you can eat and watch the Gathering cats leave."

The two plodded out into the clearing, heading to the fresh-kill pile, where Leopardpaw was skulking around. A few warriors had gathered around the thorn tunnel, washing themselves or chatting, preparing to leave. On their way over to eat, Skyclaw curiously dug her nose in Brownkit's pelt, and blinked in surprise.

"I smell garlic and Brokenstar on you. What have you been up to?" Brownkit's mother narrowed her eyes into sunshine-yellow shards and checked out her son suspiciously.

"Oh, I just paid Brokenstar a visit, that's all. And… um, I accidentally rolled into a patch of garlic in the dirtplace," Brownkit muttered as he sifted his moist nose through the fresh-kill pile. Eventually he chose a mouse and began to eat, leaving half available for Skyclaw to take her share.

Leopardpaw was glaring at his paws, muttering and grumbling things like "how dare he" and "Flashnight" and "didn't choose me". A half-eaten shrew lay at his feet. Soon, Leopardpaw's lovely spotted pelt started to brush Skyclaw's tabby, and it was pretty clear that Leopardpaw wanted them to notice him and ask him what was wrong, so Brownkit did just that.

"Leopardpaw, whatever is the matter?"

The sleek tom glanced up at the young dog and Skyclaw, his face twisted into an ugly glare. Instantly though, it softened as Leopardpaw commenced to retaliate. "Flashnight told Brokenstar that I couldn't come to the Gathering because I didn't catch anything today," Leopardpaw's eyes blazed in reminisce of previous events. "So now I'm stuck here while bird-crazy Sandpaw gets to go with Beechflight. Flashnight's _so _strict!" Leopardpaw paused, and then added one last statement. "He did let me eat this shrew though. But it's so _stringy_!"

A few silent moments passed, Leopardpaw sitting there zoning out while Skyclaw and Brownkit ate, only the hushed murmurs of the nearby Gathering cats gossiping nearby. Then Brownkit decided to bring up a conversation with Leopardpaw.

"Leopardpaw, you know I'm fairly new to the Clan. Can you tell me anything about yourself? Because I want to get to know everyone well," Brownkit informed the flustered and angered apprentice between mouthfuls of mouse.

Leopardpaw started to speak, averting his gaze from Brownkit as though he had both of his eyes ripped out. "Well, I'm not a very interesting cat, besides the fact that both of my parents are-"

"Ooh, ooh, let me guess!" Wide-eyed, Brownkit scanned the camp greedily, determined to guess the correct cats. "How about… Birdspring and Beechflight?"

"They're not mates," Leopardpaw said flatly.

"Is it-" Brownkit started, but Skyclaw invaded the discussion before the young dog could go any further.

"Brownkit, Leopardpaw and Sandpaw's parents are deceased," the tabby queen meowed, face expressionless, voice solemn.

Leopardpaw narrowed his eyes in a quick thanks to Skyclaw. "Yes, they are," he added. Brownkit turned to him. _I can feel his pain. I never knew my father; I lost all three of my siblings, and now Mother's gone too._ "My father was called Spottedpebble. He had a lovely golden spotted pelt, just like mine." Leopardpaw couldn't help but flash a swift grin for a heartbeat. "Second-generation beautifully handsome pelt. Anyway, he died when Sandpaw and I were three moons old. Aren't you like around that age?"

"Two moons and eight sunrises," Brownkit informed him proudly, puffing out his chest.

"Oh yeah? I'm eight moons. Well," Leopardpaw swallowed before going on. "Spottedpebble was a strong, noble tom. He actually was the son of Lionblaze and Cinderheart, and his sister is Willowberry. Anyhow, Spottedpebble was the best tree-climber in ThunderClan. One day, though, he was on a hunting patrol and chased a nutty squirrel up the Great Oak. That cursed Great Oak is the place of my father's death. He accidentally slipped and fell, breaking his neck on the way. Shorthaze was on the patrol, and he claims he heard the snap of Spottedpebble's neck as he fell. Then all was left once he hit the ground was his limp body. His last words, or so Shorthaze tells me, were 'I'll catch this squirrel for Squirrelstar because she's so ill'. So determined!" Leopardpaw by now was sobbing, body heaving from grief. "And guess what poor Squirrelstar got instead? A ratty bird! I bet you on my life that maggot-infested thing was what killed her. And my father was chasing a fat squirrel!"

Skyclaw leaned in close to Brownkit, lifting one of his floppy ears to whisper in it. "Leopardpaw can get emotional and dramatic at times, sweet. We can leave if his stories are scaring you."

"I have exceptional hearing, you know," Leopardpaw snapped. "And Spottedpebble's death is not just a _story_. Now for my mother, Treeleg. She was a sandy-colored she-cat like Sandpaw, with brown, tree trunk-colored legs that were also very tall. She died recently, in fact the Clan had just finished mourning and burying her the sunrise before you came. Greencough killed her, right at the end of leaf-bare! She was the only cat who caught it, of course, and old Ratpelt couldn't use deathberries to save her. She was already digging her grave the moment she first released that infected cough."

_Well, isn't he very descriptive, _Brownkit thought.

"I see, Leopardpaw. Good day to you." With a fast-paced sweeping motion of her tail, Skyclaw pushed Brownkit back to the nursery. In fact, he slid across all the way to a tail-length away from the nursery entrance.

Brownkit took one last glance at Leopardpaw before stepping into the nursery.

Meanwhile, at the Gathering, ThunderClan had just arrived, led proudly by Brokenstar and Harescar. The light brown she-cat hopped up onto a branch, eyes shining as she gazed down at the cats. This was her first Gathering representing ThunderClan's leader.

Meanwhile, Harescar sat down where Brokenstar used to sit herself just last moon still as Brokenwing.

Murmurs rippled through the other Clans at seeing Brokenstar taking the place of Squirrelstar. ThunderClan, WindClan, and RiverClan mingled while troublesome ShadowClan stood rigid still, stonily staring up at their unaffectionate leader, Coldstar, who flicked his tail back and forth impatiently.

"I'll start, if I may," Brokenstar mewed, checking the other leaders for their approval. Secretstar of WindClan, who was always so secretive as her name suggested, mumbled something inaudible but didn't protest. Honeystar of RiverClan, the friendliest cat one could ever meet, nodded his head happily. Coldstar didn't say or do anything, so Brokenstar went ahead and spoke. "I'm sorry to report that Squirrelstar is dead-"

"Obviously," Coldstar mumbled, impatiently alternating between humming, twitching his ears, and twitching his tail.

Brokenstar cheerfully continued to talk, although it was through a fake smile. All of ThunderClan knew her well and could just feel the anger seeping through her fangs. "Old age took her last life. I am now Brokenstar, and my deputy is Harescar."

Skin flushed red under his ginger fur, Harescar stood up from his place under the huge tree with the other deputies, Dullnight, Thrusheye, and Freewhisper. Thrusheye and Freewhisper congratulated him by murmuring and ducking their heads while Dullnight scowled, his black fur fluffed up, clearly angered or annoyed at something.

"ThunderClan is thriving well prey-wise. We also have a few new members of the Clan," Brokenstar went on. Every cat in ThunderClan's heart lurched at the thought of her mentioning Pup, or Brownkit. Even Harescar was on the edge of the deputies' rock. However, Brokenstar just smiled as she named Flashnight and Lightningdrop's new kits. "I am proud to welcome Creamkit and Hazelkit, a tom and a she-kit, to our Clan. That is all I have to say." She stepped back and surveyed the other leaders expectantly.

Honeystar opened his mouth to begin telling RiverClan's news, but Coldstar rudely cut him off and scrambled forward, his claws scrabbling on the bark of the old tree, leaving deep permanent scars in the wood. Suddenly several ShadowClan members leaned forward. For a heartbeat it looked as though the arrogant ShadowClan leader was going to fall off of his perch, which was up higher than any of the other leaders', but Coldstar managed to regain his balance before rudely stating, "Wow, I'm surprised there weren't any new _half-bloods _or _loners_ in your Clan, my lovely Brokenstar," Coldstar spat, although he almost sounded exasperated.

Brokenstar's fur bristled and her tail lashed once. The black-and-brown tom was unmistakably meowing about Squirrelstar letting Minnowcloud and Skyclaw be welcome to her Clan despite their mainly non-ThunderClan origins. But the long-furred she-cat said nothing, just curled her lip, revealing sharp canines, and peered up at Coldstar quietly. He was quite a few branches higher than her.

"Anyway, ShadowClan is glad to announce the apprenticeship of Morningpaw, Ivywing's daughter, under the mentorship of Lionnose." Coldstar dipped his head to the crowd, and three cats, two tortoiseshells and one a handsome golden tabby, all stood up and then sat down again swiftly. In fact, it was so fast that the other three Clans had barely enough time to shout out Morningpaw's name. As soon as the cheers died down, Coldstar's eyes reduced to snippets of glimmering amber, ornery and searching for a target. An anxious silence dawned upon the Gathering clearing until Coldstar went on. "Unfortunately, a patrol led by my fine deputy Dullnight-" As his leader vacillated, Dullnight stood up on the deputy boulder, while Harescar sat with hunched shoulders and glared at him immensely, looking like an irritated elder. "-got into a scuffle with a ThunderClan patrol containing Harescar." Coldstar paused, as though waiting for Harescar to stand up, but of course the frazzled tom didn't. "Well, one thing led to another, and Dullnight had to tell Harescar that ThunderClan was crossing the borders, entering ShadowClan's territory."

Worried mutters sounded around the clearing, until Blackstorm, a ThunderClan elder, leaped up and commenced to yell. "Rubbish! That is a load of fox-dung and you know it, Coldstar!" The black tom blindly scraped the air with an unsheathed, graying paw, and a cat in front of him had to duck to avoid his flying blows. "Let me get at 'im and I'll show 'im who'll be crossing the border… the border to the Dark Forest!"

Now gasps bled out of the huge group of felines, and a few ShadowClan and ThunderClan warriors stood up and started throwing insults at each other.

Brokenstar remained hunkered down on her branch, staring off into the distance, her yellow gaze smoldering with undying flames of anger. Coldstar laid back, satisfied with the stir-up he had started. Secretstar and Honeystar attempted to settle down the throng of fired-up cats, to no avail. Finally Secretstar had to yowl at the top of her lungs. "STARCLAN WILL NOT APPRECIATE THIS!"

Unhesitatingly every single cat shut up at the sound of Secretstar's antagonized, estranged voice. Brokenstar and Coldstar didn't mention anything else about the friction between their Clans, while Honeystar, with his fur fluffed up in mild frustration (as Honeystar could never get _too _frustrated) announced his Clan's news.

Nevertheless, because of the word-battle between ThunderClan and ShadowClan, not one apprentice, warrior, or elder could think of how many rabbits WindClan was catching, or the new warriors in RiverClan. In fact, not a single ThunderClan or ShadowClan cat said a thing to each other, except for Coldstar to Brokenstar before he led his Clan back to camp at the end of the Gathering.

"Expect to see me again soon, Brokenstar," Coldstar hissed into the she-cat's ear in a hostile manner. "Sooner than the next Gathering."

Brownkit was bored to death back in the ThunderClan camp. He was playing "Stonesmack" with Frostkit, and they had done countless rounds ever since Skyclaw brought Brownkit back to the nursery after the disturbing stories with the depressed Leopardpaw.

A smooth river pebble came spinning in Brownkit's direction, and although the young dog was zoning out, he managed to smack the rock back in Frostkit's direction.

The basic point of "Stonesmack", a game invented by Frostkit himself, was to smack a stone back and forth between two players. It was pretty simple, except for the fact that Streamkit was breathing down Brownkit's neck. To make it fair, the three brothers decided to have one player out while the other two went, and as soon as one player got out, the other one went in. It was just a cycle, and Streamkit was the "out" player.

Brownkit and Frostkit were having a tough game- they had been going at it for a while, and during this time Brownkit had just barely been able to concentrate as Streamkit purposely inhaled and exhaled all around Brownkit's neck and ears, blowing the fur around consistently.

Gradually Brownkit's impatience grew until it flourished into full blossom. The dog whipped his head around so fast that his neck cracked and the delicate fur on Streamkit's pinched face was blown back. Snootily Streamkit smoothed the fur back down on his face and asked innocently, "What?"

Frostkit sighed loudly and held the stone in place, watching the two with a tired face.

"If you hate me, you can just say it already," Brownkit's sparky anger violently flared and flamed as he met Streamkit's wide blue gaze.

Streamkit just laughed like a mad-cat. "Me? Hate you? We're brothers, brother! Yeah…" He stopped mid-sentence when he saw Frostkit's disgusted expression from behind Brownkit. "Oh, what's your issue now Frosty?" Streamkit snorted, and grazed the pale gray fur on his cheek with another wet paw.

"You make me sick, Streamkit," the white tom spat, his own blue eyes ignited with such fury Brownkit had never before glimpsed. "Give me one good reason why you hate Brownkit so much. Give me any reason _whatsoever _why you can possibly hate him." Now Frostkit stood up, tail thrashing side to side like an injured warrior writhing in pain from a stomachache. The poor pebble in Frostkit's possession went from paw to paw so briskly that it was just a stone-gray blur to Brownkit.

Streamkit was visibly taken by surprise at his usually peaceful and happy-go-lucky sibling's sudden harshness, but his voice was still strong and bold- he hadn't completely lost his dignity and pride. "He's a _dog_, stupid. Cats don't hang around dogs."

"Or at least that's what that piece of fox-dung I refuse to call my father Minnowcloud says," Frostkit retorted. "You know, ThunderClan- or more specifically us- can make history that will be passed down from elder to queen to kit for moons, even seasons. We'll be known as the brothers who were raised and hung out with a dog all their lives. And you know what; I think that's pretty cool. But the thing is, Brownkit is very kind- or tries his best to be- to everybody, even cats who despise him such as _you_, mouse-dung! His only wish, his _only _wish is for all of us to treat him and acknowledge him as a cat. While your worthless wish is to kill him. Well, you, Minnowcloud, Shorthaze, Skunkflight, Firetail, all you mouse-brains can leave ThunderClan, because I don't _care _what will ever happen to you or your dumb comrades!" Frostkit's fur was fluffed up in provocation, eyes wild like an alienated rogue.

Streamkit's voice seemed to be banished from leaving his mouth, because no words were released into the air for several heartbeats. It was the same with Brownkit. He was aghast that Frostkit had defended him out of the blue like that. _We really are brothers, _the young dog thought, stealing a fast-paced peek at Streamkit, who looked like a loved one had just been murdered in front of him and his paws were glued to the ground with sticky mud so that he couldn't save her. _This is hilarious! _Brownkit held back chuckles, though, as he and Frostkit watched Streamkit stumble blindly out of the nursery and towards the warriors' den. _I bet three squirrels and a blue jay that he's going to whine and moan to Minnowcloud, and even _Minnowcloud _will be sick of his harping!_

Frostkit sucked in his cheeks and his front canines sunk into the soft flesh of his lips. He turned his head ever so slightly and watched Brownkit, most likely expecting a response of any kind.

"Thank you," Brownkit muttered almost inaudibly before flouncing out of the twiggy nursery, his heart lifted up to the skies.

Brownkit was shaking as he lay twiddling his claws outside in front of the nursery, tense about Frostkit getting in trouble for screaming at Streamkit (Skyclaw had not been present at the time; she had went out for a walk with Lightningdrop to stretch her legs, while Flashnight watched his kits, so the three brothers had been the only ones in the nursery then) and the return of the Gathering cats.

At last, the cats who had attended the Gathering rolled in one by one. The cats up front, such as Brokenstar and Harescar, made Brownkit wonder if something was wrong. By the time the last few stragglers in the back of the journeying felines trudged in, though, it looked as though there was no problem.

Just then, every cat glanced up at the sound of Brokenstar's voice, unmistakably pained. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!"

Cats that hadn't been invited to the Gathering and that had been either sleeping or patrolling the whole time piled into the clearing, bleary-eyed and tired. Brownkit realized that Brokenstar was going to fill in the uninformed about the events of their meeting with the other Clans.

Creamkit and Hazelkit blundered out of the nursery, their mother Lightningdrop close behind. Creamkit was stating loudly that he could catch his own prey to Hazelkit, rubbing it in her face. "I caught a grub and ate it once when Lightningdrop wasn't look-"

"Hush, little one," Lightningdrop interrupted her son with a flick of her soft tail to his mouth. He stared wide-eyed up at his mother. "Ick, no one needs to know that you ate a grub. Now be quiet and listen to Brokenstar, and then straight back to the nest."

"Yeah!" Hazelkit put in before silencing at the sound of Brokenstar clearing her throat audibly so that it echoed, trapped in the enclosed walls of the stone hollow.

Brokenstar took in her Clan with a quick, raking survey of each cat before starting. "Well," she mewed. "There definitely was a highlight in this past Gathering." She hesitated, allowing the sound of crickets chirping in the forest to take over for a heartbeat. "ShadowClan, WindClan, and RiverClan are all well. New apprentice in ShadowClan, prey's running well in WindClan, and RiverClan have some new warriors. But then ShadowClan accused us of doing something inappropriate," she went on, eyes tears of yellow among all of her luxurious brown fur. Brownkit observed her fixing her gaze firmly on Harescar. "It was involved with one of our patrols, led by Harescar, who didn't tell me about this skirmish." Brownkit could almost feel Harescar's embarrassment at the hot gazes of all of his Clanmates on him. "Dullnight, the ShadowClan deputy, was leading the other patrol. We were informed that some of our warriors have been crossing the borders, but no further proof from that, or at least that's what I've heard from Coldstar. Harescar, would you care to speak and tell the Clan what I was supposed to know long ago?"

_Ouch, _Brownkit thought, sympathizing for the young deputy. _I guess that's what happens when you make mistakes… and when you're in the high ranks. You get scolded before the whole Clan. _

Harescar stood up on shaky legs, amber eyes expanded and agitated. "Um, er, well…" The ginger tom swallowed. "I truly do apologize, Brokenstar, for causing all this, uh… trouble lately-"

"Get on with it," Brokenstar snapped impatiently.

"Sorry," Harescar squeaked like a kit. "Birchfur, Rainsnow, Willowberry and I were on a patrol."- Brownkit watched as each cat in turn winced- "Dullnight and some of his cats came up, and marked the borders with a dreadful spray in our f-faces. Anyway, that's when they proclaimed that ThunderClan cats were entering their territory. I swear, I doubt it's true and I completely forgot to tell you." Harescar paused and then offered a tiny toothy grin. "Rookie mistake."

Brokenstar sighed, but her gaze softened. "Well, your 'rookie mistake' might cost us a few lives. Coldstar said something disturbing to me at the end of the Gathering, and it ruffled my fur enough to make me think he's up to no good."

"SO YOU MEAN SHADOWCLAN IS GONNA ATTACK?!" A single screech rung through the air and in each cats' ears. Brownkit whipped around, startled just like the rest of the Clan.

That obnoxious yowl had belonged to Creamkit, and now Lightningdrop was punishing him by shoving him back in the nursery. Once the dark gray queen had returned outside, she was clearly embarrassed. "I'm sorry for my son's behavior," she told the leader. "I need to teach him better manners-"

"No, that was a very good question that Creamkit asked," Brokenstar cut in. "In fact, I do mean to indicate that ShadowClan may attack due to my refusal to their lie, and probably, their thirst for blood. Then again, ShadowClan's always been prone to stirring up a mixture of trouble and blood, hm?"

"Hey, Brokenstar!" Another cat called out, but Brownkit didn't care to see who it was, just kept his eyes on his leader. That was because he recognized the voice.

Minnowcloud.

"Yes, Minnowcloud?" Brokenstar said it half to herself, half to the sly warrior.

"What exactly _did _Coldstar say to you, if I may inquire?" _Well, doesn't he sound so fancy-pants? _

"Well, my dear Minnowcloud, he said: 'Expect to see me again soon, sooner than the next Gathering'. That sounds simply chilling, doesn't it?"

"Well, it's not divine."

_What is with them? _Brownkit thought in confusion. _They're meowing a lot of puzzling words I can't define. _

"Maybe he's just saying he'll see you on a patrol?" Harescar feebly spoke.

"That would be an odd and dumb thing to point out, if I do say so myself," Brokenstar replied.

The meeting broke up soon after that, and Brownkit, lacking sleep, dragged himself like an undead dog back to the nursery. _I don't think I'll _ever _wake up after tonight. But then again, what if ShadowClan attacks? _Now that thought was stored in the back of Brownkit's mind, nagging him to worry and fret. And the nagging worked, because Brownkit had lots of trouble getting to sleep that night before he finally caught up to the others leaving for Dreamland.

It was early the next morning, just past dawn, when Brownkit woke up. _Ugh, _he thought. _That was like two heartbeats' time of snoozing. _Yet he couldn't get his eyelids to shut again without them popping back open. Ignoring the aching protest in his worn-out limbs, he advanced toward the sunning rocks, where Mole-eye was resting. The elder's blind gaze was staring absently ahead at nothing in particular.

Brownkit plopped himself down and watched Mole-eye in amazement. _This cat has been here since _before _the flood long ago. We're lucky to have him still to pass down old stories. _

Suddenly Mole-eye's head shot up, alarming Brownkit so that his head craned upward too, and before he knew it he was staring into the blind, creepy gaze of the very old tom. Now the early new-leaf sun felt like a cold patch of leaf-bare shade on his pelt to Brownkit.

"Eh, dog's here again." Mole-eye mumbled. Brownkit was stunned. He had never before heard Mole-eye speak, as whenever he saw the elders Blackstorm always did all of the talking- and complaining.

Brownkit swallowed and said. "Hello, Mole-eye. My name is Brownkit, and I am a dog. Although as long as I'm a member of ThunderClan, I prefer to be known as everyone else as a cat."

Mole-eye bit his lip. "Ya know, Firestar would be proud of Brokenstar for letting you in. Firestar was leader when I was born, with my sister Cherrykit. She only lived to be a young warrior, though. Suffered after being carried off by an eagle.."

Mole-eye went on mumbling some inaudible stuff while Brownkit thought. _This cat has been here for four leaders: Firestar, Bramblestar, Squirrelstar, and Brokenstar. That's just so cool! _

Brownkit returned to the present when Mole-eye's distant rumble stopped. He turned to look down at the elderly tom-cat and realized that his head was down, and his chest wasn't moving.

* * *

**Poor Mole-eye… he was the last character from the actual series in this story! Brownkit is quite an odd dog, isn't he?**

**Please review and fave! It inspires me to write more :D Thanks, emj**


	4. The Battle

**So no new reviews? Oh well, I guess it takes some time to get noticed.**

* * *

It was enough that Brokenstar had ashamed and embarrassed Harescar, but now she was making him lead the patrol to apologize to ShadowClan (for something they never did) and convince them not to attack. _This is a stupid, mouse-brained idea, _Harescar thought like a grumpy kit needing a nap as he rounded up ThunderClan's four other toughest warriors with him.

He had been ordered to take Shorthaze, Birchfur, Beechflight, and Flashnight to ShadowClan with him. Harescar was lucky to have Beechflight with him to keep him company and cheer him up- or more so, chat him up.

"Alright, let's get this over with," Harescar growled before venturing into the thorn tunnel. The flood long ago had seemed to sharpen the tunnel, because now longer, sharper tendrils painted with layers upon layers of prickly thorns, poked into the cats' skin and sifted through their fur like an apprentice searching for ticks in an elder's pelt. By the time Harescar and the others emerged from the tunnel, their freshly-washed pelts were streaked and smudged with dust and thorns were embedded in their fur here and there. Harescar sighed loudly and went on, taking a right in direction of the ShadowClan border.

Behind him, Shorthaze and Birchfur got into a father-son argument of whether or not a squirrel was better than a mouse. _It's probably just to pass the time. None of us want to this. _Besides them, all was silent- Flashnight was firmly keeping his gaze on the path ahead- he wasn't too talkative anyway, and Beechflight was completely the opposite of his usual jokester self, eyes on his paws, stepping neatly over or ducking under each snaking tendril or branch unlike his usual clumsy self.

Harescar reduced his pace so that he could take the rear with Beechflight, letting Flashnight lead. "Hey, what's up Beech?" Harescar asked innocently, taking a side glance at the tom who had been his best friend since kithood.

Beechflight narrowed his eyes and looked down on Harescar from his tall frame. "Is there something you want, _Hare_?"

Harescar winced. He hated to be called Hare, and Beechflight knew it. _Who made dirt in his fresh-kill? The last time _Beechflight _was mad about something was when we were apprentices. It was when Skunkpaw and Firepaw kept calling him Beechdirt. Like, all the time. Usually Beechflight brushes something minor away easily, but… something's really bothering him, and I gotta find out what. _"So… how's training with Sandpaw going?" Harescar quizzed, ignoring the words "What's" and "wrong" rising up in his throat like bile. He tried to swallow them down again. _Sandpaw probably just annoyed him or something when he wouldn't listen. I hope. _

"Fine," Beechflight answered, just before turning down to stare at Harescar again. Harescar was surprised to see that his comrade looked desperate.

Soon, the dreaded question left Harescar's mouth: "What's wrong?"

"I- I'm in love, Harescar, that's what's wrong," Beechflight responded. He sucked in his cheeks and checked the deputy for his reaction.

"Well, look at you," Harescar meowed, only slightly jealous of his friend for finding love already. _I couldn't find a mate before taking the big responsibility of being Clan deputy on my shoulders. I'd just never find time to spend with my mate and kits. _"Who's the lucky she-cat?"

Beechflight gulped. "Er, um… it's she-cat_s_."

Harescar stopped walking and flicked his tail at the other cats to imply that they needed to stop. They were at the ShadowClan border, and they were to wait for a patrol. He took Beechflight farther away from the others and spoke through gritted teeth. "_What_?"

"I can't decide between two she-cats in the Clan. I've spent some personal time with both of them, and they've both told me 'I love you, Beechflight' but I don't know what to do!"

Harescar sighed at his friend's dumbness. He took the time to lick down the ruffled fur on his grimy shoulders to think of how to say his reply. "Well, obviously you should have just declined the second one when she wanted to go out. Then you wouldn't be having this problem…"

"But they're both so beautiful," Beechflight objected hotly, flattening his ears against his head and wrapping his tabby-striped tail tightly and protectively against his front paws.

"Well, who are 'they'?" Harescar whispered. "I won't tell anyone else- tail promise."

"Tail promise" was something the two buddies had made up back when they were kits for revealing major secrets to each other. The action was simple; all one had to do was twine their tails together swiftly, then tell the secret within a heartbeat, or else one would be able to tell the other's secret, once told, to one cat they could choose. Harescar and Beechflight had been using the tail promise ever since.

Beechflight's nostrils flared on his distinctive dark pink nose, which was something Harescar knew he always did when he was thinking hard. "Alright," his friend finally decided. He lifted his dark cream tail, green eyes glinting with worry and… regret.

"You can trust me," Harescar murmured before he brought his tail up too. They twisted their tails together, creating a mix of ginger and cream. Almost right away they drew them back and Beechflight muttered the she-cats' names in the deputy's ear.

"Rainsnow and Hopepuddle."

Beechflight spoke the names so quickly that Harescar had almost been unable to catch them. Then he realized what the tabby warrior and said, and he backed away, sucking in his cheeks. "So… you have a taste in gray-and-white she-"

"Why are you here?" A booming voice interrupted Harescar's remark, and he spun around. Instantly his ears and nose paled.

It was Dullnight of ShadowClan again, along with his warriors, all of whom Harescar recognized from the Gathering yesterday: Indigowhisker, Ambermask, Ivywing, and Lionnose. It appeared that ShadowClan had brought an oversized patrol to the border as well. Harescar was speechless, and Dullnight noticed him eying all the cats beside him.

"See all of my cats here, hm? Just to make sure no cat _sneaks into our territory_." The black tom kinked a kooky, devious smile.

"You're no threat to ThunderClan. We have more warriors than you," Harescar retorted with a stinging insult.

Dullnight leaned in close to the ginger tom, who had stepped forward along with Beechflight. "Don't you dare speak of how low we are on warriors. Every Clan is having this problem. None of us have been too successful with kits." For a heartbeat his eyes glimmered with sadness. "My mate, Moontooth, and I lost two of our three kits just last moon. But that doesn't show our weakness; though some others may take it to our advantage, therefore that's why Coldstar didn't mention it at the Gathering. Now answer my question: why are you here? Or are you just stalling like the mouse-brains you are?"

"We're here to speak to your leader, Coldstar," Harescar informed him icily.

"I know my leader's name, stupid," Dullnight snapped. "But you may- he will deny anything you ask of him, by the way. Now come with me. Each of my warriors will escort you, as we don't want you hunting our prey. Indigowhisker, you go with that smelly tabby. Try not to let your long whiskers touch him. Ambermask, take that brown tom. Ivywing, go with the light-colored cat. Lionnose you walk with the black tom. And I'll have Harescar all to myself."

Harescar shuddered as the cats arranged themselves, and before long they set off, walking awkwardly in lines of two side-by-side. Dullnight and Harescar were in the back of the mismatched group. Harescar felt bad for dragging his Clanmates into this. _I can't believe I forgot to tell Brokenstar. She punishes hard. _

"So, Harry," Dullnight spoke in a fake, forced casual tone.

"I have a proper name, you know," Harescar corrected bitterly. "Harescar."

Dullnight grumbled, "How much of a mouse-brain do you think I am?"

"Well, I think you're a mouse-brain for starting all of this nonsense and blaming us for nothing. It is beyond ridiculous, and we didn't do anything wrong. You're just feeding unwanted trouble."

Dullnight sucked in his cheeks. "Don't make it worse than it already is."

Harescar sensed a hint of exasperation in Dullnight's tone. He twisted his neck and looked at the ShadowClan deputy in interest. "What exactly do you mean?"

"I mean that I'm not the one who started all of this madness. Morningpaw is. The stupid tortoiseshell claimed she discovered ThunderClan scent inside our territory on her first day as an apprentice. I sniffed around and didn't find anything, but Coldstar commanded me and everyone else in the Clan to act hostile about it. StarClan knows why, though."

Harescar was amused. Dullnight wasn't as feisty as he seemed? "So you're not the stupid one…"

"… Coldstar, Morningpaw, and everyone else in ShadowClan are," Dullnight finished for him.

_I just might like this cat. _

Soon, the patrol of ten arrived at the camp. Gruffly, Dullnight ordered his cats to take Harescar's warriors over to the center of the clearing. _He's hidden his nice personality again._

While Dullnight was leading Harescar over to Coldstar's dim, uninviting den, a silver tabby that smelled of milk and kits padded over and licked his cheek. Harescar figured that she was Moontooth, Dullnight's mate. He stepped to the side to give the couple a little privacy. The ThunderClan deputy took the time to explore the ShadowClan camp with only his gaze, staying rooted to his spot like one of the tall, dark pine trees in the dense, marshy forest he was in.

Just like his camp, the ShadowClan cats' home was a hollow, but a bit more shallow. A sizeable pool containing clear water, where two apprentice-sized cats, one with shredded ears, were drinking and sharing tongues, was off to the side. Alpine dark green trees dripping with a white liquid towered over the hollow, providing good shade from the sun. _Surely it must be cold in leaf-bare. _

"Hey? Are you zoning out or something?" Dullnight flicked Harescar's ear, and he snapped back to attention.

"Sorry, I was just marveling at how protected your camp is," Harescar mewed truthfully.

"Why, thanks," Dullnight said, narrowing his eyes. The black tom then shrugged. "Come with me then."

The ShadowClan deputy led Harescar to a stone cave rounded on the top. It was carved in the bottom of a large rock jutting out a bit at the top. _The leader's den. _

Long strands of lichen reinforced the entrance to the den, making it safe and confined for Coldstar. _I'm sure he's fine with it, considering the fact that they're all residing under this canopy of pine trees. A WindClan cat couldn't step paw in here for two heartbeats without screaming. _Harescar snorted at his joke and watched as Dullnight shoved nothing beyond his shoulders into the den, making the lichen sway lazily in protest.

There was a slit of darkness in the bunches of lichen that Harescar could see through under Dullnight's paws. _It's so… dark, _he thought, shuddering. _Do I really have to go in there? _Then he sat up straight and bold. _I'm the ThunderClan deputy, for StarClan's sake. It's my duty. For Brokenstar, and for the Clan._

"You may go in, but only for as long as Coldstar wishes," Dullnight told him, shuffling backwards out of the bone-chilling cave. Harescar turned back only once to cast a quick glance at his Clanmates, who dipped their heads to wish him good luck. That is, all except Beechflight, who stared at nothing in particular. Then Harescar stepped into the den, Dullnight giving him a friendly wink on his way in.

"Harescar," a voice stated plainly in the darkness, with no specific tone or emotion. It sounded dry and bored, almost, but once again proved no opinions, thoughts, or feelings.

Harescar blinked countless times, attempting to get used to the blackness. _Once Dullnight becomes the leader, Dullstar, his name will match this den. _When his eyes were finally adjusted, Harescar could visualize the shape of a cat in the back of the cave. He shivered. _It's endless… and so cold… _Coldstar seemed far away from him, but once Harescar inched forward a tail-length, he could feel the mottled tom's warm breathing stir his fur. And he could see his eyes.

His ambitious, powerful-looking amber eyes.

"Greetings, Coldstar," Harescar said, swallowing his fear only for it to rise up again in his throat like bile. He tried not to collapse on his quavering legs. "I come in peace representing ThunderClan."

A lifeless, tedious laugh trickled out from between Coldstar's lips like a stream weakened by drought. It almost sounded like a wheezy old elder's cough, despite Coldstar's youth. "We are very familiar with each other, Harescar. No need to introduce yourself as though you've come from over the mountain. Now what do you want from me? Dullnight advised me that you had a 'special message to pass on'."

"Brokenstar wants to call off the b- battle." _What did she tell me to say? Oh, what did she tell me to say?_

"So she's too lazy to come inform me herself?"

Harescar didn't respond. His joints were quaking, threatening of subside.

"Oh, so she wants to surrender to me then?" Coldstar grilled.

"I… suppose so." _No… she didn't say "surrender"… oh! _"She truly wants to apologize for our cats crossing the border and entering your territory." Robotically, he went on, dittoing everything Brokenstar had told him to say earlier. _As if I couldn't come up with anything myself! _"We are investigating on who it was that crossed, but we don't believe any prey was stolen, unless you scented a trail? She claims she wants proof that at least one ThunderClan cat did come over, though, because so far no feline has fessed up."

Coldstar make an unidentifiable noise that almost sounded like a grunt. "Ha, well you think I believe that? I want Brokenstar, right here, right now, before the next sunset to say that to me. I can't trust her puny little deputy."

Frustrated, Harescar challenged, "I have four cats to back me up." His fur stood on end, making him look like a spoiled fat orange kittypet. Embarrassed, he smoothed his pelt back down.

"_You _and _what army_?"

Harescar burst out of the den and stormed over to Shorthaze, Birchfur, Beechflight, and Flashnight. "You all come with me, to Coldstar's den. He doesn't believe what I'm saying." He flicked his tail harshly and stomped back over to the cave, a prickly storm that no cat, not even stubborn Shorthaze, dared to argue against.

"How dare him!" Birchfur snarled, thrusting himself forward so he could charge ahead the rest of the patrol. "I'll be the first to confront him, you just wait and see."

Beechflight looked like he was half-awake as he clumped after the rest of his Clanmates, while Flashnight walked briskly, lips forming a thin, faintly distressed line.

"We'll show him which Clan is the strongest," Harescar muttered to himself as he led his companions back to Coldstar's den. "We're ThunderClan, the fierce and brave ones."

"Oh, I see you're back, welcome. And you've brought some friends. My, my," Coldstar spoke sarcastically as he waved his tail, allowing the ThunderClan cats to fill into his cold living space one by one. "So this is your defense, hm Harescar?"

"Try me," Harescar growled just as Coldstar sprung forward. Shorthaze and Birchfur stepped up to their deputy's side, and Flashnight stood firmly just behind. Beechflight hung out at the back, half of his abdomen through the lichen, mumbling to himself.

"Wait, we don't need to fight now," Shorthaze testified mildly before Coldstar or Harescar could lift a paw and strike a blow. "Let's resolve our problems peacefully-"

"Shut up, oldie! You should be in the elders' den… you're blind anyway, look at your creepy eyes," Coldstar snapped to the tabby tom. _How unprofessional! _

He was about to claw Harescar's ears when Shorthaze replied lightly: "I may be getting on in my moons, even seasons, but I've still got gruff. And I'm not blind, Ratpelt says it's cataracts." Then Shorthaze unsheathed his claws and scraped Coldstar's face softly but enough to draw blood and pain.

"I can't believe you'd speak to my father that way!" Birchfur yowled, releasing a sharp, distinct battle cry before pouncing onto the black-and-brown tom neatly. The warrior clawed at the leader's cheeks and neck and bit into his scruff hard enough for it to hurt.

Coldstar shrieked and tried to scratch Birchfur's belly, but the tom was just out of reach. Snapping his jaws open and shut in frustration, the leader wriggled and squirmed in Birchfur's grip.

Harescar was speechless… it all happened so quickly. Birchfur bit into Coldstar's neck completely and fully then jumped back and watched the ShadowClan leader's blood pool onto the stone ground. The ThunderClan cats stood rigidly still, watching as Coldstar's chest stopped moving. _He's losing a life, but he's still young. Maybe he's only down to six or seven now._ Coldstar writhed and moaned then started breathing again after a few heartbeats' time.

"Oh, we need a medicine cat!" Harescar suddenly realized that he had just witnessed a cat basically dying and he hadn't asked for help. "Flashnight, go get their medicine cat. I think his name is Voletail, Voleeyes or something. This instant!"

The black tom streaked out of the cave, heading toward the den that was most fragrant of herbs Harescar presumed.

Then the ginger tom twisted back to examine Coldstar. His chest was barely rising and falling, and he was still rapidly losing blood. _If we don't bring a medicine cat in here soon, he'll lose another life, _Harescar thought urgently. He turned to Birchfur, who was shakily licking the ShadowClan leader's blood off his claws. "What have you done?!" he demanded to the tabby. "How will I explain this to Brokenstar? 'Oh, we just visited the ShadowClan camp, killed their leader a couple times, and then requested no battle.' What were you thinking?"

Defensively yet inarticulately Birchfur spoke, "I- I was just defending my father." He glanced up at Shorthaze sheepishly, and his father shook his head sadly and wordlessly, showing his disapproval. Birchfur sighed. "So maybe I got a little carried away…"

Harescar's eyes bulged. He was furious, just as Coldstar and the rest of ShadowClan would be once their leader was fully conscious again. "A _little _carried away? You basically just killed a cat from another Clan, Birchfur. How does that make you feel?"

"At least he's not from ThunderClan," Birchfur uttered.

Harescar moaned and his legs buckled underneath him. He banged his forehead against the ground a few times, sure that he was going to lose his position as deputy for sure. _I'm not ready for this. Not yet. _

"Move away, move away, medicine cat coming through!" A scratchy old voice interrupted Harescar's jumbled thoughts and mumbles. The ginger tom stepped to the side to allow a raggedy, patch-furred brown tom to slide in between him and Coldstar.

Flashnight followed Voleeyes in, panting. "Sorry we took so long- I pray Coldstar's alright. Voleeyes just took a while to gather his cobwebs and herbs." The black tom set down the clumps of various herbs and poultices that he had been carrying… on his shoulders. "Great StarClan, the smell of those poultices is terrible." Flashnight screwed up his face in disgust, and Harescar was surprised- rarely did he see his loyal Clanmate complain.

"Well, no wonder. It's probably mostly due to my bad breath. Sorry," Voleeyes grunted through chewing herbs and applying them to Coldstar's neck and his other scratches. The cats survived an awkward silence before the old brown tom went on. "So, who's the slaughterer?" _Well, that's a harsh word to use… _

"Me," Birchfur meowed, his voice barely a whisper.

Voleeyes groaned. "I feel for you, son. ShadowClan, excluding myself, and Brokenstar will not be proud of this moment you know."

Birchfur tipped his head to the side curiously. "'Excluding yourself? What do you mean?" the tabby quizzed.

"Oh, I dislike Coldstar strongly," the elderly cat rasped. "I was born when Rowanstar was leader, and I much preferred him. And Tawnystar. Then this Coldstar came, soon before Tawnystar's death. She had to choose a deputy at the last heartbeat before she died, and this youngster called 'Coldheart' was who she chose. He reminds me of that ambitious Tigerstar fellow. But don't tell my leader I said anything, or I'd be exiled without hesitation."

"O- Of course not," Harescar stammered, slightly shocked that old Voleeyes was revealing this much. "It's gracious of you to be saving him and not letting him die."

Voleeyes shrugged. "Hey, if I've lived this long, I'll live to see good old Dullnight became leader. Now there's a cat I like." He quit treating Coldstar's wounds and looked up at Harescar with his fading old eyes. "Now we'll need to let Coldstar rest. Dullnight will escort you back to the border, I figure."

Harescar mustered up a half-grin as he led his cats out of then den. _I may be in deep dirt at the moment, but I'm learning a lot about ShadowClan cats: they're not as bad as I thought. At least, Dullnight and Voleeyes aren't, anyway. _

Dullnight and a she-cat called Graystorm accompanied Harescar and his ruffled patrol to the border, then the ThunderClan cats returned, dazed, to the ThunderClan camp themselves. Guilty and scared of what was to come in his future, Birchfur took up the rear of the patrol with drooping shoulders and tail, along with Beechflight, whom Harescar wasn't exactly sure was even aware of what just happened.

Harescar stepped into the camp feeling sick. Thorns were snagging in his pelt, prodding and poking his skin like icy claws in a battle, such as the war with ShadowClan that was surely soon to come. Cautiously the ginger deputy hiked up to Brokenstar's den and entered, clearing his throat to attract his leader's attention.

"Oh, hello Harescar," Brokenstar mewed softly, studying Harescar carefully. Harescar was puzzled; did she already know what had happened? The brown she-cat sounded truly dismayed.

"Um, is something wrong?" he questioned tentatively. He stepped back a few paces, prepared for a snap.

Instead, she just sighed loudly. "Oh, well, Mole-eye is dead. He left for StarClan while your patrol was out." Brokenstar shook her head and open her mouth to speak again. _There's more? _"Brownkit was speaking with him at the time, on the sunning rocks. Now Blackstorm and a few others… Minnowcloud, etcetera claimed that he killed Mole-eye. Of course Ratpelt and I looked him over, and there were no possible signs of Mole-eye being murdered: no slits in his neck, not even any blood on him, the rocks, or Brownkit. Ratpelt says he just died peacefully of old age, but Brownkit's haters aren't so easy to coax into believing that."

_Well, do I have some good news for you, _Harescar thought scornfully. Some uncomfortable quiescence passed, and eventually Brokenstar said, "How did the conference with Coldstar go?"

"I'm sorry for Mole-eye's death-" he started.

"Oh, no it's not your fault. Anyway, go on," Brokenstar stated gently.

_Start out with a joke. Yeah, that might cheer her up. _"Well, the meeting with _Cold_star wasn't exactly warm; after all, his cave that serves as his den- how could ANY CAT sleep in there- was very dark and col-"

Brokenstar bit her lip. "Get to the punch line. I don't want to waste my lifetime listening to you stalling." She waved her tail a few times, as if stirring up the still, dead air or swatting away an annoying fly. _That's all I am as deputy- a pest. _

"Well… I couldn't convince Coldstar myself… so I brought in the patrol… and Birchfur did something… and…"

"Great StarClan!" Brokenstar fumed. "Just get to the point already!" She wavered for a heartbeat or two, and then went on. "It didn't go well, did it?"

"Er, Coldstar lost a life."

Sharply Brokenstar drew in a breath. "Is he alright? What happened?" Her scrutinizing didn't help with Harescar's nervousness.

"Birchfur came in… Coldstar called Shorthaze 'blind' and told him he should be in the elders' den… and then Birchfur freaked out and shouted, 'I can't believe you'd speak to my father that way!' then leaped on him and Coldstar lost enough blood to lose a life… well, Birchfur did bite down on his neck…"

"Oh, our Clan will perish for sure," Brokenstar moaned. Then she glared up at Harescar and roared like a lion: "Call Birchfur up here immediately! No excuses!"

Harescar bounded out to the edge of the Highrock and took a few precious heartbeats to stare down below his paws. _The cats look like ants from up here… what if I can't handle this when I'm leader? _He swayed, dizzy, until he remembered what his recently assigned task was. "Birchfur!" he called from up above. "Birchfur, Brokenstar needs to see you right now!"

His Clanmates glanced up at him in confusion. "But Harescar," Willowberry's soft, sweet mew came from near the center of the clearing, where some cats were gathered around Mole-eye's body to prepare for his mourning that night. _What if ShadowClan attacks tonight? _Harescar's thought was gone, however, as suddenly as it had come when Willowberry pursued. "Birchfur went back out to hunt. Or at least that's what he said? Why, is something wrong?"

"You have no right-" The outraged Harescar was about to confront his former mentor when he realized that she also shared the position as Birchfur and Brokenstar's mother. He swallowed and said, "Well, you and…" Desperately he raked the clearing with his sharp gaze, searching for a cat. "… um, you and Minnowcloud. Go out and look for him on the double!"

Harescar flashed back into Brokenstar's den, frightened of what her reaction would be when Birchfur wasn't with him. But her ears were pricked- it was obvious she had heard everything. "What is my brother up to?" she mumbled. "He's never been a troublemaker- you know, all of the usual foolish kit-things when we were young- but now… I just can't imagine him doing this even to that mouse-brain Coldstar."

The ginger deputy dipped his head respectfully. "I remember _my _brother, Stonepaw…" he trailed off, unable to say any more. Both he and Brokenstar launched deep into thought, remembering profoundly.

Yes, Harescar had had a brother. And parents- but all were dead.

Stonekit was a gray-and-brown tom, getting some of his tortoiseshell mother's brown patches. He planned to call himself Stonedust and to be the best warrior possible (after Harescar that is). Like poor Leopardpaw's tragic stories that everyone in the Clan knew (and that some lived through or witnessed), Harescar's parents died when he was young. But Leopardpaw was lucky to still have his brother, Sandpaw, around to hang out with. Stonepaw died on the day of their final assessment as apprentices before becoming warriors while hunting. He had been stalking a squirrel up on a tree. It had rained recently, and as fate would have it, a slippery leaf lay in wait for him. Stonepaw slipped on the leaf and fell to his death. His mentor, Shorthaze, had watched from the bushes, unable to help Stonepaw in time, and had to tell his mate and Harepaw the depressing young cat's death. Harescar took his brother's death hard, as did his parents, but he knew that he had to move on.

Then a terrible bought of greencough washed through ThunderClan soon after Harescar became a warrior, taking many cats with it, including his parents. A few new kits after that tragedy had been named after the dead cats, all who were nursery-mates and had shared their lives together.

_Too many deaths, _Harescar thought, his throat closing up with grief. _We had so many young warriors, and we'd have many more if they hadn't left us… and if Stonepaw were still alive he'd be by my side. _

"Brokenstar, Harescar?" Willowberry's soft voice, gentler than a lamb's, flooded into Harescar's ears, startling both him and Brokenstar out of their mood-dampening thoughts. He whipped around to find the gray she-cat and Minnowcloud sandwiching Birchfur, their pelts brushing tightly against each other's. Birchfur's face was pinched into an ugly and disgusted facial expression.

"Well, if it isn't my runaway brother," Brokenstar joked mildly. "You can let him go," she added in direction of her mother and Minnowcloud. "Both of you may return to the clearing to mourn Mole-eye or rest. It will be a long night." The warriors bowed their heads respectfully to their leader before leaving the cave in a wave of gray fur.

"I was just hunting! T- They wouldn't let me hunt!" Birchfur sputtered, exasperated, once Willowberry and Minnowcloud were gone.

"Oh, sure," Brokenstar retorted playfully. "You went hunting, without any other cat, when you were just on a patrol to _ShadowClan_? Any normal feline would stay and rest a bit, especially because of the mourning."

"I don't want to mourn," Birchfur whined rudely like a resistant kit. "I hardly even knew Mole-eye."

"You must," Brokenstar responded firmly, voice tight. "He was an important cat- not to mention storyteller who preserved old memories- who lived a nice, long, life in our Clan. Leader's orders."

"But you're just my _sister_!"

Harescar's stomach clenched as the heat of the siblings' anger wafted all around him. _If Stonepaw were here, he and I'd probably argue like that too sometimes, and it's tough when one is in a higher rank than the other. I bet Birchfur is either really jealous, really guilty, or both. _"I have the right to exile you, you know," Brokenstar went on, lips drawn back in a full-out snarl. "After all, you killed a cat."

Birchfur's eyes blazed. "He's still alive- seven lives, their medicine cat said."

His littermate rolled her eyes and sighed. "And you think that ShadowClan is swell with you killing their leader, or cross?"

"Swell as a fat mouse in his burrow," Birchfur answered scornfully.

"I can't believe you," Brokenstar growled. "You bedevil me, you… you piece of fox dung. You think that lying and refusing to accept the truth is fine, just fine. Well, here's some news for you: it's not. And you can be confined to the camp for a moon. In fact, you are."

Birchfur gaped and then gasped. His lower jaw was nearly touching his paws. Then he croaked, "Why would you do this to me? I'm your-"

"You're nothing to me as long as you qualify to join the ranks of the Dark Forest," Brokenstar bellowed. "Now, get out of my sight. Go find Berryfang and tell him that he's in charge of keeping you in the camp for a moon."

Birchfur's tail dragged on the ground as he trailed out of the den. It seemed as though every body part of his was droopy and saggy- ears, shoulders… and his head hung low.

Harescar thought about the days when he trained his eager apprentice, Berrypaw, when he was still a normal warrior during Squirrelstar's last season of reign over ThunderClan. _I forgot to train him to look over cats moons older than him, _he thought with hidden amusement. Yet he still knew that this was a serious matter, and right away Harescar redirected his attention to Brokenstar, who had spoken his name steamily.

"And as for you, Harescar," she growled. "You must be responsible. You could have stopped this battle from coming, and you witnessed Birchfur killing a cat without doing anything. I'm starting to have second thoughts choosing you as my deputy."

Harescar stiffened as her stinging words sunk in and bit him right in the rump. "Yes, Brokenstar. I- I understand completely."

Brokenstar sucked in her cheeks then went on. "If something to the harm of the Clan is caused by you again, you will be relieved of your deputy duties… then again, StarClan wouldn't necessarily agree…"

The ThunderClan leader had mumbled that last part to herself, but Harescar had heard it clearly and instantly straightened up. "If I may ask, what do you mean by 'StarClan wouldn't'-"

"I mean," Brokenstar stated loudly. "I mean that that night when I was at the Moonpool, when I received my nine lives, Squirrelstar told me after giving me my new name that I needed to pick a strong and noble yet young cat for my deputy. A cat with no responsibilities- mates, kits, or an apprentice at the time. The only cat that really qualified for that was you. Then I was given a prophecy by a scraggly old gray cat- I think her name was Yellowfang, I've heard stories about her before- and she said, 'One will join ThunderClan and will not be welcome by some. Then that one will rise above all and unite the Clans in the worst of times.'"

Harescar spoke the same name Brokenstar did, and they whispered it in awe: "Brownkit?"

Still stunned by the events in Brokenstar's den, Harescar blundered out into the clearing after unsteadily climbing back down the rocks. Every step felt different, now that he knew how special he was to StarClan- and how special _Brownkit _the _dog _was to them as well. He had completely forgotten that he could lose his deputy position. Right at that moment, he didn't care. He didn't have a care in the world for that mouse bile.

"Hey, what's up Hare?" A familiar, missed friendly voice greeted Harescar at the base of the stone hollow.

Harescar tried not to gasp. "Beechflight!" His friend couldn't stop beaming. "What-" Before the deputy could go on, the tabby flicked his tail, motioning for Harescar to follow him somewhere.

Beechflight was obviously holding in some exciting secret, as he fast-walked over to… Birdspring? "Hello, Harescar," Birdspring mewed, dipping her head in respect for the ThunderClan deputy.

"Birdspring," Harescar returned. He glanced at Beechflight for a friendly explanation.

Beechflight finally released his hard-to-be-kept secret. "Birdspring and I are mates," he announced. "The Clan may have some new kits soon," he added, purring as he rubbed up against the pretty brown tabby.

"Well, congratulations!" Harescar meowed happily. _Whatever happened to Rainsnow and Hopepuddle? _"I'm so happy for you two."

"Thanks," both Beechflight and Birdspring spoke at the same time. Then they laughed and nuzzled each other some more, and Harescar walked away, leaving them some privacy. _Just like with Dullnight and Moontooth… oh, I wish I had picked up a mate before deputy duties overwhelmed me. But then Brokenstar wouldn't have picked me for deputy because StarClan's wishes were for a cat with no family to distract him… well, at least I'm not a she-cat. I wouldn't have to deliver the kits._

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting," Brokenstar suddenly yelled. Harescar's gaze flitted upward to find the brown she-cat standing stiffly on the broken-off edge of the Highrock.

"I'm telling you, I _can _catch my own prey," Creamkit was saying to his sister as he, Hazelkit, and Lightningdrop emerged from the nursery.

Hazelkit rolled her eyes. "You couldn't even catch that earthworm on the leaf that one time," she pointed out.

"Oh yeah? Well, I was just distracted," Creamkit retorted, lifting his little dark pink nose into the air and trotting ahead of his family.

Behind them, out came Skyclaw, Frostkit, and Brownkit. Puzzled as to where Streamkit was, Harescar looked around until he found the gray tom beside his father, Minnowcloud, who were already sitting up front. He saw Frostkit's eyes catch with Streamkit's, and the brothers glared at each other- Skyclaw and Minnowcloud did the same, and Brownkit looked at his paws forlornly. _Is he driving their family apart? _

Mole-eye hadn't had a mate or kits, so no kin of his was still alive. However, senior warriors Shorthaze and Willowberry were still polite enough to stay by the dead elder's side in the middle of the clearing as Brokenstar, their daughter, spoke.

"ThunderClan, I have you gathered here today to tell you that another cat has died," she meowed. A gasp shuddered through the Clan as several cats looked around to see who was missing. Mole-eye was the only body in the camp, however. Then a cat called out:

"Brokenstar, have you lost a life?"

Every cat held their breath as Brokenstar hesitated to answer. "No," she responded. "But this cat is from another Clan. One of our own warriors killed Coldstar, causing him to lose a life. He has seven lives left."

"That ShadowClan mongrel!"

"Yeah, who cares about him?"

"But who would do such a thing to Coldstar?"

"True, true. Yeah, Brokenstar, who did it?"

Brokenstar lashed her tail once, indicating for the Clan to quiet down. Once they did, she answered. "I am ashamed and disappointed to inform you that my own brother, Birchfur did it. He is confined to the camp for a moon, and Berryfang will watch over him during this time to make sure he doesn't leave. When Berryfang's out, my father Shorthaze, you will watch him. Berryfang and Shorthaze may not be out at the same time, got that Harescar? And, of course, don't let Birchfur out for _anything_."

Insulting murmurs and gossip rippled through the Clan at high speed. Harescar craned his neck over the cats in front of him to see Birchfur looking embarrassed, his ears back, nose flushed red. Berryfang was sitting next to him, puffing out his chest, his healthy, shiny fur gleaming in the midday sunlight.

The Clan was just about to silent when Cherryfur stepped forward until she was standing before Birchfur. Her voice was barely a whisper, but Harescar could catch it on the incoming breeze, which brought it to his ears.

"Why would you do this, Birchfur? Why?" The tortoiseshell shook her head. "I'm expecting your kits. Why?" Her voice was clearly pained.

More gasps went through the crowd. Cherryfur was expecting Birchfur's kits? No one had even known that they were mates. Cherryfur just shook her head and slipped into the nursery. Harescar had noticed that her belly was beginning to swell, but he had figured it was just with the newleaf prey.

Birchfur sucked in his cheeks and looked away from the hot gazes of the confused crowd. He had no more to say.

"This also means," Brokenstar went on, seeming to have no sympathy for the pair, "that the battle with ShadowClan is still on as of now. And since their leader lost a life due to us, they will be more appalled than ever. Now, we must prepare-"

"Prepare for _this_?" A flood of foul ShadowClan scent choked Harescar, and he could barely turn to see Coldstar standing at the foot of the Highrock. _He's well already? _There were still deep bite marks visible in his neck from Birchfur's assault, though.

Brokenstar inhaled sharply, and ThunderClan watched as more and more battle-hungry ShadowClan warriors flooded into the camp. However, instead of going right to attacking, they filed in behind their leader, claws unsheathed. Dullnight was not one of these cats. _He's probably watching their camp. And they have fewer warriors than us… so their camp probably isn't too protected. _

"Ah, Coldstar," Brokenstar spoke coolly. "What a nice surprise!" She flayed her tail a couple times, and at once her warriors leaped on the ShadowClan cats from behind. Startled yowls of surprise echoed in the camp.

Harescar released a battle cry and launched into the fight. He checked quickly to make sure that the queens, kits, and Blackstorm were safe in their dens. He realized that Flashnight was ramming his head into Blackstorm, who was also his father's, bottom to get him into the nursery, where Cherryfur and the others were huddled.

The ginger deputy whipped back around, and instantly blood flew into his eyes. They stung like a Dark Forest cat's scarlet claws digging into one's pelt. "Hey!" Harescar shrieked. He blinked multiple times and opened his eyes to find a determined-looking apprentice with shredded ears glaring at him. He was in a hunting crouch. _So I'm _prey_?_

Harescar laughed meanly. "You're no more than nine moons." He lashed out and clipped the youthful tom's already torn ears, and the striped apprentice screamed in pain.

The tom, whom Harescar remembered to be Tornpaw from a previous Gathering, recovered swiftly and pounced toward Harescar, knocking him over. An afflictive belly rake followed. "I'm nine-and-a-half moons, by the way," Tornpaw spat in Harescar's ear as his claws dug into Harescar's underbelly.

Harescar managed to find the strength to rise back up, bringing Tornpaw down to his back. The apprentice writhed and squirmed, but Harescar was able to hold him down and sink his fangs into the tom's tail. A new stinging insult popped into Harescar's head to make Tornpaw mad. "You can't fight any better than a kit!" he meowed through a mouthful of dark tabby fur.

Sure enough, Tornpaw screeched in anger and pain. He yanked his tail out of Harescar's jaw's gruesome grip. He ripped away, streaking like a rabbit across the WindClan moor out of the thorn tunnel. "Ha," Harescar snorted in amusement. "It's annoying how young cats always think they can actually fight well, especially when they're from another Clan."

"You bullying my apprentice?" a she-cat's voice snapped from behind him. Harescar turned to find Blizzardtail, a white she-cat with blazing amber eyes.

"I defeated him, and I can defeat you," Harescar scoffed. Blizzardtail was stupid enough to gape, and Harescar took his chance. He jumped onto her and scratched her left flank. He wrapped his claws all around her abdomen, going under her belly then coming back up to scratch her right side before she pulled herself away, dark pink nose twitching in defiance. Then Blizzardtail fled, following Tornpaw out of the thorn tunnel.

_Wow, two cats already. I'm on a roll, _Harescar thought in satisfaction. Just then, a voice rose above all, significant and wretched:

"Where's that piece of fox-dung who made me lose a life?!" Harescar lifted his neck to see Coldstar, one glistening red paw on Brokenstar's shaggy, bloodstained chest, his gaze searching the battlefield hungrily. "I'll show him how it feels to die!"

But when Coldstar was in the middle of his second exclamation, Harescar thrust his whole, weighted body forward, shouldering his way through the bruised and wounded cats until he stood before Brokenstar. She wasn't breathing.

* * *

**Oh no! Poor Brokenstar…**


	5. Only Seven Left

**I'll still hold on and post… please guys. If you read, at least post a review of some sort! Otherwise I won't feel like writing anymore… oh, and this is late, but thanks for the one fave and one follow! :3**

* * *

A horror-stricken yowl erupted outside in the clearing, muffled a bit by the protective nursery walls. "_BROKENSTAR!" _

Brownkit shuddered and cuddled closer to Skyclaw and Frostkit. Streamkit was sulking by himself in the corner opposite of them- and no one stopped him from doing so.

"W- what's happening now?" Brownkit squeaked fearfully to his foster mother. Skyclaw just stared ahead, through a tiny gap in the twigs that provided as a peep hole to overlook the battle.

"I- I think Brokenstar lost a life!" Frostkit exclaimed heartily, stretching his little body to peer out of the hole. "Wow, that must hurt for sur-"

"Frostkit, back," Skyclaw mewed, tugging him back toward her warm body with her tail. Solemnly she muttered in Brownkit's ear, "I know you can handle this better than him: Brokenstar just lost _two _lives. Now she has seven like Coldstar."

Brownkit felt sick.

Frostkit watched them with wide blue eyes. "Aw, come on! What did she say, Brownkit? Was it a big secret? Is it important? No, wait! Are you and Dad breaking up? You two never talk to each other." Skyclaw pursed her lips. Brownkit knew that she felt no love for Minnowcloud as long as he wasn't supportive of raising a dog with their sons.

While Skyclaw came up with an excuse for Frostkit, Brownkit took the time to examine his surroundings again.

It was particularly stuffy in the nursery at the time, considering the fact that there were four full-grown cats, four kits, and one growing dog. In fact, Brownkit had enlarged quite a bit since he joined the Clan, but Skyclaw hadn't yet complained about it.

Cherryfur was crouching near the front, and Blackstorm was hunched next to her, nicked ears pricked. Lightningdrop, Skyclaw, their kits, and Brownkit were all huddled in the back, either shivering, murmuring, or telling stories. Flashnight was guarding the nursery, and at the moment he was grappling with a well-muscled, heavily battle-scarred black tom. _Well, at least they have the home advantage, _Brownkit thought hopefully, but the goodness of it was weak and soon he was worrying again.

"Will Brokenstar be okay?" he asked Skyclaw meekly. The tabby she-cat grunted something unidentifiable, but Brownkit took it as an uncertain yes.

While listening to Flashnight's fight, Brownkit learned that the battle-scarred black ShadowClan tom's name was Scarcloud by a quick, strained conversation between the two:

"Why must you attack us?" Flashnight growled just before biting down on his opponent's ear.

"Well, for one, I'm Scarcloud, and I love to attack. For two, well, you killed our leader," Scarcloud answered as he twisted smoothly and then ran an unsheathed paw down Flashnight's back, leaving the ThunderClan cat with a nasty bloody mark along his backbone and him with black fur clotted in his claws.

Flashnight screeched out of pain and lunged for Scarcloud's neck. _I've never seen Flashnight be this fierce! _Brownkit thought in shock. _Perhaps pain makes him this way… the adrenaline scampering through his veins. And Scarcloud definitely has it too. _The youthful dog continued to watch the match through the peephole.

Would ThunderClan win the battle?

Or would ShadowClan?

"How dare you kill Brokenstar twice!" Unmistakably it was Harescar's angry voice, and Brownkit, engrossed in the battle, watched in part amazement and part horror as the ginger deputy engulfed Coldstar in a flurry, a series of swipes and bites sure to leave deep gashes and marks.

The ShadowClan leader wasn't stupid, though. The black-and-brown tom reared up and tried to finish Harescar off with a strong swinging motion of his back legs- the dreaded belly rake. But with Coldstar's hind legs under him, Harescar was able to flip his adversary over with a powerful thrust of his muscly chest. This resulted in Coldstar heaving on the ground, on his back with his soft, underbelly exposed, but at this point he was too weakened to do anything.

Harescar was panting, gasping for air. He snatched up some air hungrily, filling up his lungs with oxygen and more strength, more power. He lunged for Coldstar again, only to be knocked down suddenly.

A fighting, fury-filled ball of black fur rammed into his shoulder, and a stray unsheathed paw caught onto Harescar's infamous rabbit scar on his side, and the huge incision ripped back open, and blood gushed out. Harescar's weakness was that scar, and he collapsed onto the ground, barely able to breathe.

Meanwhile, Scarcloud and Flashnight, the ball of black fur, broke apart and turned tail from each other, licking their wounds. However, ThunderClan's leader and deputy had the most damage done to them.

"I think ShadowClan's work here is done," Coldstar proudly proclaimed just before he pranced out of sight. His bedraggled warriors followed him, although their tails and noses still were held high.

Brownkit drew in a breath. _Coldstar recovered so quickly, and… _

ShadowClan had won the battle.

Ratpelt, who had been cowering, or more respectfully said, hiding in his den the whole time, derived from his den, carrying a bundle of herbs and chewing a prepared poultice in the back of his mouth. He looked like a squirrel with its cheeks stuffed full of nuts.

The russet-colored tom ambled over to where Brokenstar and Harescar, the defeated and shell-shocked leader and deputy, lay. Brownkit gazed through the peep-hole, still unable to leave due to Skyclaw's tail, which was wrapped around him, squeezing him so hard. The young dog watched as Ratpelt set down the herbs and then spat out the poultice, which was so fragrant that the horrid odor reached Brownkit's strengthening nose. The medicine cat rubbed the poultice around on his paws, swirling it into the pads. Then he gently applied it to the wounds of his leader and deputy. Both were conscious and awake, at least.

Brokenstar, Brownkit noticed, was staring into the distance, chest gulping breaths of air desperately. She had deep bite marks on her legs and lower abdomen, and long scratches showed where she had been belly-raked helplessly several times. Worst of all, however, were the deep lacerations all down her neck, made by Coldstar. They were so deep that they caused her to lose enough blood to misplace two valuable lives.

Then there was Harescar. He bore the marks of a true warrior. His ginger pelt was now stained scarlet from blood due to his reopened scar. So much dressing had Ratpelt put on that scratch, only to have it ripped away. Harescar also had a few nicks in his ears, as did Brokenstar.

_I… I can't believe that this happened to all my Clanmates, _Brownkit thought in devastation.

Countless herbs and many poultices later, Brokenstar was back to her normal self again… well, almost. As Brownkit wandered around the camp half a moon later, he noticed that the brown she-cat was hanging around Harescar a lot. In fact, she barely left his side. The young dog figured she was doing that mainly for protection. Brokenstar was also much sweeter, dipping her head and greeting every cat in a friendly tone, unlike her former guarded self. Brownkit, at times, missed the old Brokenstar who had stiffly welcomed him to the Clan, but he also enjoyed the company of the new Brokenstar who didn't eye him with even slightest distaste anymore.

"I think that Brokenstar has significantly softened since our defeat against ShadowClan," Brownkit overheard Skunkflight mutter to Firetail, whom he was sharing tongues with on the Sunning Rocks. "It's sickening," the black-and-white tom went on, but Firetail didn't seem to be listening. Instead, the tabby tom kept taking a bite from the thrush he was sharing with his friend and then glancing worriedly over at the nursery.

Greenleaf was oncoming, and it was proving itself not only to bring warm weather and abundant prey, but also many kits. Cherryfur and Birchfur's kits were still yet to come, and Hopepuddle, Firetail's new mate, had just moved into the nursery expecting his kits. There had also been rumors of Skunkflight and Rainsnow loving each other, although Skunkflight refused to tell any cat, even Firetail, of the progress in his suspected relationship. Brownkit also saw Beechflight and Birdspring together, but each time he saw them they both looked more tired and unhappier. _I'm surprised they haven't had a litter or two yet! _

Brownkit rolled his eyes and padded over to the fresh-kill pile to grab some fresh-kill for him, Skyclaw, and Frostkit to share. He, Frostkit (and Streamkit, much to the other two's dismay), were now about three moons old, otherwise halfway to becoming apprentices. And now Brownkit was nearly certain that Brokenstar was definitely going to make him an apprentice alongside Frostkit and Streamkit because of the new mood she had been in recently.

A balmy breeze disheveled Brownkit's coarse fur, warming the skin underneath. Brownkit couldn't help but let his jaw drop and pant. His salmon-pink tongue flopped out of his mouth, and the dog relished the feeling. Lately he had been trying not to pant as much around the cats due to his "bad breath", but now he just couldn't help it. No Clans still had come complaining of dog scent- it was a miracle that ShadowClan hadn't scented it half a moon ago, but that was probably because the dog smell was covered with layers and layers of blood, guts, and cat odors. Brownkit had been flourishing like an apple blossom in late new-leaf, getting bigger and bigger every new sunrise. His appetite was growing as well, and at times he didn't eat until every feline had ingested something so he could scarf down every morsel left on the pile, and that was usually two or three whole pieces of fresh-kill.

Brownkit ducked down, and immediately a cool shade washed over him, refreshing his pelt. A tall tree towered over the fresh-kill pile, leaving a huge patch of shade where a few eating cats were resting if the dens were filled. It was difficult for Brownkit not to lay down with his Clanmates himself. Instead he just chose a limp yet meaty blackbird from the fresh-kill pile and headed back toward the nursery, taking his time and walking slow.

An overwhelming wave of smells scampered into Brownkit's nostrils as he neared the nursery, sickly and gross. He halted, and hacked and coughed, feeling as though he could choke to death on that awful smell. Brownkit's gaze flitted up in time to see Cherryfur carrying Creamkit (while he was whining that he could walk himself), Hazelkit swinging in Hopepuddle's jaws, and Frostkit walking next to Cherryfur, almost up to her shoulders in height already. Streamkit was always spending time with his father at that point, and he and Minnowcloud watched in interest and puzzlement from the shady area by the fresh-kill pile. Lightningdrop brushed against Brownkit, obviously briskly on her way somewhere. Brownkit quickly stopped her.

"Is someone sick? Where's Skyclaw?" Brownkit demanded.

Lightningdrop stuck her bristled tongue out in disgust. "She's… she's the ill one, I'm afraid," she stuttered. "Vomiting, coughing, having trouble breathing… every symptom in the history of the Clans. I'm afraid Cherryfur, you, me, all of us will have to live in the apprentices' den for a while…" The queen smiled before continuing on to Ratpelt's den, her bright yellow eyes shining. "Well, I do get to be den-mates with my daughters again…" Lightningdrop snickered, obviously thinking of something funny and went on her way.

Brownkit recalled that Dewpaw and Breezepaw were Lightningdrop and Flashnight's daughters- their first litter.

Brownkit's stomach flopped over and over inside him. _Oh, I feel queasy… _But Ratpelt didn't need another sick Clan member to look after. Instead the dog nabbed his mouse and bounded after Hopepuddle and the others into the apprentices' den.

For what felt like seasons, Brownkit had been pacing in the apprentices' den, heart beating wildly in his throat. The whole Clan had to stay contained in their dens in order to be safe from catching Skyclaw's illness. Rumors were spreading like wildfire den to den, and now the sickness was nicknamed the "loner's disease" because some haters of her believed that Skyclaw had gotten it from being "exposed" to sicknesses unknown to the Clans when she was a loner. Included in that haters group was Minnowcloud, although he was the one who had convinced Skyclaw to join ThunderClan in the first place.

Brownkit was fuming just at the thought of it all.

"Brownkit, honey, just please sit down…" Cherryfur started, but went off rambling nonsense again, at least according to Brownkit. The only she-cat he could think of at the moment was Skyclaw.

"Alright, alright, I have some news now," Ratpelt ducked into the den and met each cat's gaze- and Brownkit's- before pursuing with his report. "Skyclaw isn't doing better. I've been giving her everything I can and know of for every symptom she's showing, but nothing's working. I-"

"Just give her more! Don't give up now!" Brownkit interrupted, exasperated. He had been planning to share the mouse he had gotten earlier with Frostkit, but neither of the two had taken a bite. Frostkit himself was curled in a fluffy white ball, eyes wide and body convulsing. The young dog nearly tripped over the untouched mouse as he leaned closer to Ratpelt, anticipating more news about his foster mother. His bloodshot eyes were expanded to the whites.

Ratpelt looked regretful. "I… I don't want to drug her too much. I've given her yarrow, but that only makes her throw up every organ she has…"

"Okay, okay," Hopepuddle cut in, twisting her face into a grossed-out expression. "But is there any chance of her surviving?"

The russet tom shrugged, biting his lower lip as he spoke, making his response a tiny bit muffled. "I'll keep trying… I hate to say this, but I haven't had a chance to collect any new new-leaf sprouts and plants yet, and I don't want to waste all I have on her in case it hasn't grown back yet…"

Brownkit felt as though he could explode. He shouldered past Ratpelt roughly. Already he was nearly the medicine cat's size and height, and they caught gazes just barely before Brownkit stomped over to the nursery.

The foul, sour stench of unhealthiness was plentiful in the air around the nursery, making Brownkit choke again. He closed his stinging eyes and felt as though he was plunging into battle, blood spattering his face. Instead, another unpleasant substance was…

"Skyclaw!" Brownkit barked as he blundered blindly into the den. The overpowering smell of vomit tickled his nose teasingly like a fluffy feather would. He could barely take it.

Brownkit managed to open one eye to see the tabby queen, covered in her own waste, breathing heavily. "Brownkit?" She gasped as she smelled his dog-scent over the others. "What are you doing here? Get out before you…" Her chest heaved. "… before you catch it too!"

"What sickness is it?" Brownkit demanded. "I've never even seen anything like it before!"

Just then, Ratpelt appeared at the entrance/exit to the den. His amber eyes were wide. "Brownkit, you cannot be in here!"

Brownkit turned and scoffed, "Well, then you can't either. That wouldn't be fair!"

Skyclaw coughed and rasped, "No cat _or _dog-" Brownkit winced as she said his true species- "wants to be in here. But my mother… she told me and my brother Bracken about this illness. There's only one medication that will stop it from killing me off… it's…" She paused, having a coughing fit.

"Go on!" Brownkit yelled.

"It's… it only grows in a place all the way over the mountain. It's called… blueberries. They are small, round blue berries. And that place they grow in… it's… the forest where the Clans used to live that the Twolegs tore down. Now it's a housing development, my mother said, and there are blueberry bushes growing in their front and back yards. Those will cure this disease." Skyclaw then lay her head down and dozed off almost immediately, tired from the effort of lifting her head up and talking.

Ratpelt's eyes were wide. "The forest…" he murmured. "No cat has any memory of the forest…"

Brownkit stared at the russet medicine cat in awe as he went on.

"Except for Whitetail of WindClan."

"Wait, so what are we doing again?" Breezepaw asked her father, Flashnight, as they and Skunkflight padded out of camp.

Skunkflight answered the young apprentice, however, before Flashnight could even part his lips to speak. "We're going to WindClan to save the loner, basically," he told the black she-cat stiffly.

Breezepaw cocked her head, confused. "Huh? But-"

"He _means_," Flashnight growled, giving Skunkflight a quick, hard stare, "he means that we're visiting a WindClan elder called Whitetail for Skyclaw. You see, she's the only cat alive that has a memory of the forest, the Clans' old home. You've heard stories about the glorious times before the Twolegs invaded and wrecked it all. Whitetail made the Great Journey and all. And these 'blueberries', which we need to save Skyclaw's life, are growing over there according to her. We're just getting info from Whitetail on what the traveling group should expect the travel over there to be like."

"Ooh!" Breezepaw exclaimed. "Can I go on the trip?"

"Sorry, Breezey, but we're just going on this short trip," Flashnight replied warmly with an affectionate flick of his tail over his older daughter's ears.

Skunkflight just snorted and rolled his eyes.

The small patrol of three pursued to their destination, chugging through the forest like a lazy Twoleg monster lagging behind its companions on a Thunderpath. Before long, the trees started to thin out, and then the cats emerged into the open, at the WindClan border, where a small stream trickled, serving as the official border. Breezepaw looked on in wonder and amazement as rolling hills and endless moors revealed their picturesque selves.

"Well, here we are: WindClan," Flashnight informed Breezepaw. The black tom bounded forward and checked the damp bank of the stream for markings. "WindClan hasn't been through here recently," he added. "We probably won't have to wait too long for a patrol to turn up."

Breezepaw settled herself down and commenced to lick a paw and rub it on her face to make herself look appealing and a good representative of ThunderClan.

Skunkflight just snorted at her and bent down to lick some fresh, clear water from the stream. Once he was done, he shook the liquid droplets from his whiskers and then sat down beside Flashnight right on the edge of the creek.

"Can we help you?"

Three cats, Rosestem, Ashflame, and Silverheart as Flashnight remembered from previous Gatherings, were standing up at the edge of the short but steep slope that led down to the stream where the ThunderClan cats were gathered. The WindClan cats then bounded down to them and waited expectantly for an answer or excuse.

"Yes, thank you," Flashnight dipped his head to Rosestem, who was the patrol leader by the look of it. As he explained their strange situation to her, Silverheart and Ashflame marked the border.

"Oh, well, I give my condolences and luck. I hope Skyclaw will recover soon. Ashflame, Silverheart, and I will escort you to our camp, where you can talk to Secretstar and then Whitetail- if she allows you. But I'm sure she'll be fine with it, as will Whitetail. She's very loved and respected in our Clan, you know," Rosestem mewed.

The six cats came together and started off for the WindClan camp.

The WindClan camp was a shallow scoop in the ground, exposed to the open. Flashnight shivered- how could these cats live like this? The black tom much preferred the thick, dense canopy of trees over his head rather than the drafty winds pouring into the WindClan camp.

"Let me just speak to Secretstar for a moment," Rosestem mewed softly before bounding away to a small gorse bush with a fluffy gray tail sticking out of it. Once the white-and-cream she-cat was gone, Ashflame and Silverheart stiffly guarded the ThunderClan cats, Ashflame next to Skunkflight, Silverheart beside Flashnight, and Breezepaw squished in the middle.

Soon Rosestem returned to the awkward group and nodded. "Secretstar said yes, you may. You're lucky you didn't even have to talk to her. She's been tense lately…" The she-warrior lowered her voice and muttered in Flashnight's ear, "There's some friction between us and RiverClan lately."

Silverheart gave her a glowing scowl, as did Ashflame. Rosestem just shrugged and nodded to a pile of moss nearby, where a skinny white cat was curled, its back to them. "There's Whitetail. Go ahead and talk to her. She's nice to everybody, even kits who call her an oldie." Rosestem looked meaningfully over to where a small white queen was watching her three kits play. "That's Whitetail's granddaughter, Finchchirp. Those kits of Finchchirp's are always so mean to poor Whitetail."

Indifferently Skunkflight shoved his way ahead and made it to Whitetail first- the other two had to run to catch up.

"Whitetail, hello!" Flashnight meowed in a friendly tone as he and Breezepaw trotted up.

The scraggly white she-cat lifted her head and shifted her thin body around to face the ThunderClan cats. Then, as Flashnight observed her closer, he realized that she wasn't thin- it was just the litheness of being a constantly-running WindClan warrior for many moons. Her legs were still thick and muscly, yet looked a little flabby too from being retired for a while. Whitetail opened her jaws to scent the air. "ThunderClan," the elder rasped, meeting each cat's gaze in turn. "Flashnight, Skunkflight, and young Breezepaw, if I'm correct."

Breezepaw watched Whitetail's dried lips slowly move to form her name, and the cracked teeth in the elder's mouth in astonishment. "How does she know my name?" she squeaked to Flashnight.

"I still have good ears, youngster," Whitetail purred. "And I know every cat's name. Don't ask me how, I just do."

Flashnight took one little pace forward toward Whitetail. "Whitetail, we're here to ask you about the forest. You know, the Clans' old home. We're not here for a story, it's just that… you're the only cat alive still that has a memory of the forest before the Twolegs came. We have a sick cat who needs berries that grow over there, and…"

"I see, I see," Whitetail cut in. "Sure, I'll tell you everything about it, just let me settle in here…" The white she-cat curled her agile body into a shaky ball then glanced up at the much younger ThunderClan cats. "I've lived to see many cats born, many cats die, including my own offspring. I've outlived many leaders- Heatherstar, who died soon after I was born, Tallstar, Onestar, Ashstar, Crowstar, and now we have Secretstar. I have many kin in the Clan, but with each new generation comes less kits. I will soon leave for my journey to StarClan myself. But the forest, oh the forest…"

Breezepaw laid down and curled her tail over her front paws, eyes wide, prepared for a long story.

"There are many Thunderpaths with monsters on them journeying there. You'll have to go over the mountains, as I'm sure you know very well. You'll meet the Tribe of Rushing Water. You've probably heard of them?"

Breezepaw nodded vigorously.

"Oh, and then when you get there… it's beauteous. Or at least it used to be. It's probably filled with Twoleg nests now. You may barely recognize anything… well, at least I know I wouldn't. That's…" Whitetail shook her head. "I mean, what can I say? It's all different now."

Flashnight realized that Whitetail's eyes were glistening, probably with the memories of the Clans' old territory, her old home. He dipped his head. "Thank you. We appreciate your trying to tell us. I know it must be hard." Then the black warrior turned and flicked his tail. "Let's go, Skunkflight and Breezepaw. We have all the information we need for the traveling cats."

Brownkit was prognosticating the return of Flashnight's patrol to WindClan. It was indeed very short-lived, so the young dog was extremely lucky when Flashnight, Skunkflight, and Breezepaw padded into camp.

"Well?" Brownkit demanded, pounding up to Flashnight. "How did it go?"

"Well, we weren't there long. In fact, we probably were traveling there longer then we were visiting Whitetail. She said, and I quote:

"'There are many Thunderpaths with monsters on them journeying there. You'll have to go over the mountains, as I'm sure you know very well. You'll meet the Tribe of Rushing Water. Oh, and then when you get there… it's beauteous. Or at least it used to be. It's probably filled with Twoleg nests now.'

"And that's all we got," Flashnight finished. He sat back, and snuck a flashy smile to his daughter.

Breezepaw gaped. "You have an _amazing _memory, Dad!"

"Oh, well…" Flashnight closed his eyes, tipped his head to the side, grinned, and put his paw on his chest. "Me?"

Brownkit salivated like crazy, and foam flew off his lower lip as he snapped, "Are you serious? That's _all _you got?"

Flashnight and Breezepaw winced.

Skunkflight rolled his eyes. "We really didn't want to impress you in the first place, you dork dog you Browndirt you."

Brownkit's eyes blazed with an anger unknown to the cats. "I am so sick of you, Minnowcloud, and Firetail bullying me like that! I may not be a perfect cat like you, but that doesn't mean you need to be a rude piece of fox-dung!"

Skunkflight looked taken aback, and he shuffled behind Flashnight, eyes wide in shock.

Brownkit just narrowed his eyes and shook his head in disgust. "Let me go talk to Brokenstar. Flashnight, you come with me," he grumbled before his strong legs whisked him up and away to Brokenstar's den.

"Brokenstar?" Brownkit stood just on the outside wall of his leader's cave, along with Flashnight. The young dog poked his head in so he could just barely see into the dimness a shape and two triangular ears. "Brokenstar, it's Brownkit and Flashnight, with news about the Skyclaw issue. May we come in?"

"Of course," Brokenstar mumbled.

Brownkit and Flashnight shuffled in, somewhat sheepishly in fact due to their lack of "news" about the Skyclaw problem.

Brownkit inched further into the den, the heavy rock above his head seeming to weigh down on him as his eyes adjusted to the light. He recognized another pair of eyes glowing in the darkness- Harescar.

Flashnight's smooth pelt brushed against Brownkit, and despite the touch being gentle Brownkit cringed and shrunk away like Flashnight's pelt was a bramble thicket. What had he gotten himself into? Talking disrespectfully like that to older warriors- though he wasn't disappointed in himself for what he said to Skunkflight- and then coming here demanding for Brokenstar to hear what little news Flashnight's patrol to WindClan had brought back?

"Well, get on with it," Harescar grumbled, his voice like a cricket's chirp in a huge field to Brownkit. "We were talking about some important-"

"Hush, silly!" Brokenstar mewed, flicking the deputy's ear with her tail. Brownkit tensed, brow furrowing as his large nose nuzzled his chest absently. Was that a giggle leaving the ThunderClan leader's lips?

A purr engulfed Harescar's body until the ginger tom seemed to be vibrating.

Flashnight shuffled his paws and murmured, "If we were interrupting something, we'd be happy to wait-"

"No way!" Brokenstar sat up abruptly, yellow eyes sharpening with the authority she usually held. "I apologize for being… off a bit there." She cast one last glance at Harescar, who bit his lip and looked away, his purr fading, before mewing, "Go on."

The black tom blinked at Brownkit, who blinked harder back at Flashnight. Eventually the warrior mumbled, "We went to WindClan- well, not with Brownkit of course, but anyway, we spoke with Whitetail and she didn't really give us too much information. She's pretty sure it's changed completely since the Twolegs built on top of the Clans' old home."

Brokenstar heaved a breath, her long brown fur pooling onto the cool floor like muddy water. "First the defeat, and now this," she murmured. Brownkit could see the shape of her head slowly moving side to side.

"What should we do?" Brownkit barked, wishing his voice wasn't thickened by the loud yelp he made whenever speaking.

The leader's yellow eyes closed for a heartbeat, then reopened, now round with sadness. "I'm afraid that I'm going to postpone the patrol to the old forest."

Anger flooded into Brownkit's veins, racing along with the blood that roared in his ears. "_What?_" he stipulated. "You can't do that! Skyclaw's life is depending on us! We _need _those berries!"

"I am the ThunderClan leader. I can do as I please," Brokenstar bellowed, her voice raising enough for it to echo off the walls and bounce back into Brownkit's ringing ears. He crouched down, which wasn't much protection for his large body against his leader's scathing words. "We have too much to focus on. ShadowClan could be planning for a rematch. And with all the kits on the way, I can't just send away extra paws for hunting and fighting. ThunderClan needs all the protection it can get. Therefore, the patrol will not be sent at the moment. If Skyclaw dies, then so be it. We should be lucky it wasn't one of-"

Fury still fueled Brownkit, and his ambitious gut feeling told him her decision was wrong. "One of what, Brokenstar? Is Skyclaw not as important to you as all your Clan-born warriors are? She sure as the Dark Forest is to me. Skyclaw made me feel welcome against the odds, in spite of her own _mate_. She's like a second mother to me. If she gets taken by this illness, the rest of my life will be miserable."

A lengthy silence followed Brownkit's retort. Finally Brokenstar cleared her throat and whispered, "You have Frostkit."

Brownkit growled. "He won't be enough. He's no older than me."

"And me." A new voice cut into the pain-inflicting conversation. Harescar fixed his warm amber gaze on the dog. "I brought you into this camp, and I'm not going to be one to chase you out of it."

"Same here," Flashnight agreed, swiftly flicking his tongue against Brownkit's floppy ears. "I'll always be on your side Brownkit, even if you maul my son in slobber." His light joke soothed Brownkit's damaging rage.

For a while no one said anything, until Brokenstar added, "And me. I let you join ThunderClan in the first place. You wouldn't be here if it weren't for me." A yellow glint showed as the brown she-cat opened her mouth in a smile. "And Cherryfur loves you as though you're one of her own. Don't forget Ratpelt and Willowberry. Have they said anything against you?"

"Beechflight. Birdspring," Harescar mewed.

"Hopepuddle and Rainsnow like you, and I'm sure of it," Flashnight piped up. "I have no doubt Berryfang doesn't mind you. All the apprentices, and my two newest kits have even said they enjoy playing with you. Blackstorm has never been mean to you."

Brownkit's jaw dropped as he realized how many cats had been named. That was almost the whole Clan.

Brokenstar sat up and drew a moistened paw over her whiskers. "You see, Brownkit? Besides a few names, the Clan likes your presence."

The dog straightened a bit, his soul thawed from the ice of uncertainty that had surrounded it for so long.

"Thank you. Thank you for making me feel wanted."

A moon passed by. Now four moons old, Brownkit towered over all his Clanmates. He figured that he'd be approximately as big as his mother was once he was full-grown, maybe even a little larger because of the gender difference.

The other kits were growing too. Cherryfur was huge with Birchfur's kits, really close to giving birth. Hopepuddle was halfway to having her and Firetail's kits.

Brownkit could no longer play with even the apprentices comfortably. Even if Leopardpaw and Sandpaw were six moons older than him, he was still huge compared to them. The dog missed his days playing with Frostkit without the risk of flattening the white kit under one paw, but at least he could look forward to being a big strong dog warrior to protect the Clan he now loved.

Firetail's heart seemed to have softened a bit ever since the announcement of his kits. He was drifting apart from Skunkflight and his old buddies just as much as Skunkflight and Minnowcloud were separating from the Clan. Shorthaze was teasing Brownkit less and less, while Streamkit was hanging around his father more and more. Any rumors about a romance between Skunkflight and Rainsnow were long-dead.

Skyclaw was only growing worse, still trapped in the nursery while Brownkit and all the other kits and queens were still in the apprentices' den. It was rather stuffy; ThunderClan had never had too many full-grown cats stay in the small den.

One particular night Brownkit offered to take his nest outside and sleep there, to which the expecting queens and Lightningdrop gratefully allowed him to do.

The young dog backed out of the den, the moss and ferns constructing his nest still carefully weaved together as they scraped the ground. Brownkit turned and put his bedding just next to the exit so that it wasn't blocking any cats from accessing the dirtplace in the middle of the night.

Brownkit curled up, burying his nose into the soft materials as he gazed at the stars above the sky, through the treetops. He wondered if he would go to StarClan once he died, after serving ThunderClan practically his whole life.

Then Carly flashed into his mind. She was a distant memory now, from over a moon ago. But the puppy's legs felt cramped and restless all of a sudden. Brownkit would rather be racing through the forest with the young she-dog, feeling the wind running through his sleek fur, rather than lay curled up in a tiny ball in a small nest in the camp.

Carefully Brownkit raised his body from the nest, balancing on his long legs and creeping carefully across the clearing. No matter how big he was, even if it was huger than the Clan leader, the dog was still under six moons in Clan terms and wasn't allowed to leave the camp. But this didn't stop Brownkit from sneaking through the dirtplace and out of camp.

The late newleaf moon was so bright it was blinding as Brownkit lumbered into the territory, his large round paws crunching on sticks and leaves as the long-legged puppy made his way toward the area where he had interacted with Carly two moons ago.

Imaginary heat not only burned Brownkit's coarse pelt; it also radiated from the young dog's fur. Ears pricked and muscled tensed, he crept forward until he was loitering on the same pile of moldy leaves from last leaf-fall he had stood on last time. Now it had been passed over many times by Brownkit's Clanmates, but Carly's scent was strong in the air. _She's come by here a lot!_

Hope made Brownkit's heart flutter into his throat. It pounded against his neck, causing him to swallow back any courage he had. Suddenly, Brownkit felt exposed despite the thick cover of branches rustling above his head. StarClan forbid Minnowcloud and his cronies found him again…

Slowly Brownkit started to back away from the clearing drenched in the she-dog's essence hanging thicker than blood in the air. His whole body was shaking… surely he couldn't confront his arch nemesis right here, right now!

Just then, a bird's alarm call pierced the air, making Brownkit cower in fear as his nerves took over his thoughts and common sense. _It's a hawk… that's going to pick me up… and take it to its chicks… and feed on me alive…_

"Ugh, not again!" Brownkit blinked as he heard the curse and bark of frustration. That definitely wasn't a cat, or a fox. Or a bird of any kind. The puppy's gaze flew to the sky as a blue jay hightailed into the air above the forest. Feathers swirled down from the prey, and one tapped Brownkit on his leathery black sniffer.

Dumbfounded, the dog twisted toward the direction of a bush, which was trembling. And then she slid out.

Her fur was even sleeker than before. Her dark brown eyes shined, pure with youth and health. Her tongue flopped out from between her jaws, a fat pink snake glittering with saliva.

Carly.

* * *

**Urgh, I hate the part where the patrol goes to WindClan. It's just poorly written… I really dislike the whole idea of cats possibly returning to the old forest *cough* housing development *cough*. Well, if anybody is reading this, I guess you'll have to see what happens next!**


	6. True Love

**Yay, more reviews! Thanks so much guys 3**

**memow (guest): I'm glad you enjoyed it. It really feels like a book? Wow, thank you ^-^ And interesting theory on Brownkit. Keep reading to find out what happens to him!**

**InDeepDarkWood: Your review truly made me smile. Starting with this chapter, everything was written more recently. I now read over my work more often, so hopefully there aren't as many misused words or grammar mistakes!**

* * *

Never would Harescar have guessed how quickly his world could change. Luck had arrived and was here to stay it seemed.

With each day, the deputy's love for Brokenstar grew. Why hadn't he noticed her beauty before?

But today, the ginger tom knew very well, was a special day. When he woke up early in the morning, the sun shed just the perfect amount of light, illuminating the Highledge and Brokenstar's den. Harescar sighed softly, studying the rocks for a while before picking his way over the sleeping warriors. He stood and stretched, relishing the warmth spreading over his pelt.

There was only one other warrior in the clearing. Harescar squinted and spied Beechflight, who was sitting and flexing his claws one moment, then pacing and muttering to himself the next.

Curiosity pricked at Harescar's pads as the ThunderClan tom shot across the clearing, scrambling to a stop at his friend's side. "I suspect there's some news I don't know about," Harescar purred to the tabby rather distractedly; he couldn't help but mooch another look in the direction of Brokenstar's cave. Lust for the she-cat made his heart beat faster against his chest.

"Nobody else knows but me and Birdspring," Beechflight growled. He had been pacing when Harescar strolled up, but now he had taken to sitting and tearing grass blades out of the ground with unsheathed claws.

Intrigued, Harescar pushed further for more information. "What is it?" he asked playfully, voice honey-sweet as he risked a seat beside his stressing comrade.

Beechflight hesitated in his grass-tearing, seeming unsure if he was entering dangerous territory by spilling his guts to Harescar. Abruptly, his claws slid back into their soft pink depths. Harescar ogled Beechflight's paws uncertainly, still waiting for an answer.

"It's… well… she… she thinks she's…" Taking a deep breath, Beechflight choked out the word. "… expecting kits." A diminutive smile played at his lips. "My kits."

Joy for his buddy filled Harescar with sunshine and put his paws on the clouds. "That's _wonderful _news, Beechflight!" He rasped his tongue over his friend's ears. "Why do you seem so bummed?"

Beechflight shook his head vigorously, though Harescar could tell from his friend's body language that he was fighting the classic chest puff in pride. "She could die in kitbirth. I love her so much… if I lost her I would die myself."

"She's strong. She'd never leave you with two, three kits to raise by yourself. And just imagine: your own kits. If I were you I'd have rocketed to StarClan by now from my excitement."

In an obvious effort to change the subject, Beechflight narrowed his eyes, looking at Harescar briefly before the pupils flitted back to his paws, which were shuffling uncomfortably in the shredded remains of grass. "Will you ever have kits, Harescar? Or at least a mate?"

At hearing _kits _and _mate_, Brokenstar's face filled Harescar's vision, but he pushed it away, unable to imagine ever getting in like that with the Clan leader. After all, it was rare for she-cat leaders to have kits- it was even usually unheard of for them to take a mate after earning their nine lives.

The battle with ShadowClan from two moons ago burst into the tom's mind. Screeches of pain and surprise echoed in his ears. It wasn't only Brokenstar's loss for her first two lives, but also the whole of ThunderClan's. Anger forced Harescar to raise his hackles on instinct.

"Harescar?"

"What? Oh, um," Harescar stuttered, averting his eyes from Beechflight's perplexed gaze. "I dunno. It might be too late now that I, uh… am the deputy."

Beechflight finally seemed to notice that he was supposed to be happy about his kits, and within no time the tabby warrior was even more giddy than his usual self, bouncing around Harescar like a kit about to be promoted to apprentice. "Yeah, right. Don't be so dull and self-loathing. I'm sure some she-cat's got the hots for you."

Harescar tipped his head to the side. Brokenstar returned to his mind, steadily floating with blackness around her. "Harescar," she whispered, and flicked her tail in a gesture for him to come closer to her. Stomach churning, the ginger tomcat swiveled around, flattening his ears as he faced the Highledge, fur standing on end.

Just then, Brokenstar bounded out of her den and skidded to stop right at the edge of the Highledge. A few stones pummeled perilously to the clearing below, and the leader's eyes widened as she realized what her fate could have been if she hadn't stopped running at that moment. Her gaze swept over the camp and landed on Harescar.

He blinked hard, swallowing as she beckoned toward him and then nodded at her den. She wanted him to come up to speak to her! Had Brokenstar envisioned what he had, except she saw Harescar gesturing toward her and saying her name?

"I, uh, gotta go," Harescar meowed, unable to devise a quick excuse in time so instead he blurted out several random things. "Congratulations on your kits. I like mice. Um, should you be out training Sandpaw? Bye!"

**OoOoO**

Darkness engulfed Harescar the heartbeat he stepped inside Brokenstar's den despite the light outside. The tom squeezed his eyes shut, preparing them to adjust to the dimness just as the leader's fluffy tail brushed his nose, causing him to sneeze.

Embarrassment broiled Harescar's pelt. He sat down in front of his leader, curling his tail so tightly around his legs he was sure he'd get a blood clot within time.

"I had a vision, Harescar," Brokenstar mewed into the obscurity. "It was about you."

"Really?" Though he wasn't too shocked, Harescar leaned forward in anticipation of what she would say next. "I had one too. It was… about you," he added, echoing her words.

Long brown fur swished as Brokenstar altered her position. Paws muddled about on the ground. "Do you know what this means?" she demanded, yellow eyes driving a deep claw into Harescar's heart. But why did the pain feel so good?

"That… we…"

"Something will happen between us. But what will it be?" Brokenstar's breath stirred Harescar's whiskers, and they tickled his nostrils teasingly. The deputy drew in a sharp breath, feeling a sneeze coming on. But it never came.

Harescar sighed. "Look, Brokenstar, you might be in denial about it but I know very well that I am-"

"No, no, don't utter a single peep," Brokenstar growled. She rose to her paws and commenced to pace just as Beechflight was earlier when he was nervous about Birdspring.

For once Harescar chose not to be a cowardly second-in-command and obey her. Instead he stood stiffly, loosening his tail around his limbs and then padding forward, licking the brown she-cat's cheek. "I love you, Brokenstar."

"No!" she screeched, eyes blazing as she dropped to the floor and rolled away from him like a plump kit making an escape. "I- I can't… I just don't… I just don't know."

Her words scored deep wounds in Harescar's heart. He pressed himself against the floor, flattening his ears as he considered what he could say back. "Why?" he finally quizzed. It came out harsher than he intended.

"I'm the leader, and you're the deputy. Being mates would get in the way of our duties. I... I think I like you too, but no more than as comrades."

"No…" he rasped. He stood up and faced her bravely, tail lashing. "I love you too much to just be friends."

Flecks of saliva appeared at Brokenstar's lips as she snarled, "As your leader, I order you to remain as my deputy and no more. We will only interact through business matters."

"Fine," Harescar snapped. "Be that way." And with that he stalked out of the den.

**OoOoO**

"Uh-oh. ShadowClan's getting on Birchfur's nerves again. You know what that means!" Skunkflight joked, fluffy tail lashing as the light brown tom led his patrol back into the camp.

Harescar lifted his head from where he was resting in a patch of sunlight. The patrol that had been sent to remark the border with ShadowClan was obviously ruffled; Birchfur had a few fresh scratches on his cheek, a few tufts of tabby fur were missing from Firetail's shoulder, and a death glare was planted on Rainsnow's face.

Brokenstar stiffly made her way over to the cats, Ratpelt at her heels. As the medicine cat examined Birchfur's minor scrapes, the leader's yellow eyes gleamed. She stared at her brother, looking amused.

"A scuffle _again_, I see?" she meowed, amusement tainting her choked purr.

"It wasn't a _scuffle_, thank you very much," Birchfur spat, starting to pace before his littermate. Firetail stepped forward and opened his mouth, but the other warrior shouldered him back. "We were just minding our own business. I marked one end of the border, Rainsnow the other. Then Firetail screeched and next thing I knew I was in the midst of battle!"

"Mmm," Brokenstar mumbled, sitting down and curling her tail over her paws. In the moon following her order to Harescar, her brother had gotten more and more heated with ShadowClan, as well as more dramatic. No cat knew why; maybe it was his pride for his daughter Sparklekit, born half a moon ago. But it wasn't much of a good example to set for her.

"Daddy! Did you get ShadowClan this time?" Sparklekit squeaked, blue gaze young and bright, and tortoiseshell fur that made her the spitting image of her mother soft and healthy.

Harescar cracked a grin. He always forgot to put Birchfur on the WindClan patrol, instead of ShadowClan. But at least he got to see adorable Sparklekit every time this happened, and that was a rare occurrence since Cherryfur kept her trapped in the nursery as though she was a precious wad of catmint.

"Not this time, I'm afraid," Birchfur replied, licking his offspring's ears. Sparklekit noticeably drooped. "But don't worry! Next time for sure!" Though his tone was laced with playfulness, which Sparklekit was too young to detect, it also had a hint of determination, as though he actually _wanted _to rid the world of their neighbor.

"This isn't any funny business," Brokenstar growled, getting to her paws only after eyeing her niece for a while. Harescar could tell she was jealous that her brother had a kit already. _I love you. Just give in. I know you love me back. _A sharp pang sliced through his heart, and the ginger tom winced. _Why won't she love me?_

Birchfur snorted. "I apologize for interacting with my daughter. I was just being funny." He watched as Cherryfur ushered Sparklekit back into the nursery. The queen was still annoyed with her mate, who she only lifted her nose up to as she gathered her kit and hightailed it to their den.

"So ShadowClan ambushed you and your patrol?" Brokenstar growled, fur bristling. Harescar looked on to the sibling interference tensely, amber eyes narrowed.

"Yep. Ambermask, Owlleaf, and Kestrelfrost. One mongrel for each of us to take on. I don't know what Coldstar's planning, but whatever it is I don't like it."

The ThunderClan leader rolled her eyes. "I doubt he is scheming something. ShadowClan got their revenge on us a while ago." Her long tail lashed defiantly, swishing over the ground and stirring up a few dust clouds. "Get real." Brokenstar's yellow gaze swung over to meet Harescar's absently. The ginger tom knew she only meant business at this point, not intimacy. "Harescar, I've told you many times this past moon: put Birchfur on the _WindClan _patrol," she ordered him sternly.

Harescar smiled. "I know, I'm sorry. I'll stick to it this time. I…" Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted Sparklekit trying to toddle out of the nursery, only to be pulled back in by her mother. Though the little tortoiseshell never noticed him (she only had eyes for Birchfur), her utterly cute looks and adorable personality made Harescar want kits of his own. "I promise."

"Thank you," Brokenstar _mrrowed_. "Now, if this happens again with a patrol not containing even a hair from my brother, I will go to their camp myself to inquire Coldstar about all these attacks."

"Thank _you_!" Birchfur peeled back his lips from his teeth. "Thank you, cowardly sister who can't even go surprise ShadowClan with battle!"

Instantly Brokenstar's brown fur fluffed up. "I am not only your sister but also your Clan leader. My word is the law. How dare you challenge me to go into war, when so many litters of kits are being born and ThunderClan is at the peak of strength? I refuse to destroy it now with a defeat."

"If you're so reluctant to fight our enemy, what is sending three cats to fetch berries for Skyclaw? She's barely alive and if we have any hope of saving her I suggest we do it now." The unmistakable accent whispered through the clearing, right to Brokenstar's ears.

The Clan leader fixed a cold glare on Brownkit. "You too, huh? Has this Clan completely lost respect for their leader? Objections left and right is all it seems to be these days. I'll tell you something, _dog_," she snapped bitterly, and the pup cringed, crouching behind Frostkit (though he had no such luck considering he was three times the size of his adoptive brother). "You are four moons old, and I am nine times that. Now I _suggest _you go back to the apprentices' den, which you aren't supposed to belong in for another two moons." Her words were dripping with scorn.

A gasp rippled through the crowd as their leader stalked back up to her den, nearly tripping over her own paws as she stormed up the rocks, barely taking care to watching where she was going. A few cats started to climb up after her, but the brown she-cat, without looking back over her shoulder, commanded, "I only want to speak to my deputy. Harescar, get up here."

Harescar felt like he was trapped in the beam shining from a monster's glowing eyes. It was too late to turn back, and yet his paws were frozen to the ground, preventing him from going ahead. The tom forced himself to move forward, however, and soon he was on the Highrock. He stared down at the confused felines milling around like a busy ant colony below his paws. Swaying slightly since he was still dizzy from the height, Harescar called down to them. "Calm down, calm down! Brokenstar and I will speak; soon everything will be resolved. Please wait." And with that he swiveled, gulped, and stepped into the cave.

**OoOoO**

The air around Harescar faded into a dull black as he shuffled deeper into the leader's den. A chill scampered up his spine, and his fur started to rise until the tom forced it to lie flat.

"It's a shame things between us must end this way."

Harescar jumped; he had almost forgotten he wasn't alone. He paved a path through an imaginary crowd of cats until he was no more than a tail-length from Brokenstar. "What do you mean?" he muttered, tail brushing the ground with melodic strokes.

Two round yellow eyes were shaved down into slits. "I am tired of living like this. Of being in constant fear of what will happen next."

Her breath stirred the fur on Harescar's face, and he sighed softly, forcing himself to keep his distance from this touchy she-cat. "Why be scared?" he murmured, opening his mouth a smidge to draw in Brokenstar's sweet scent.

"Clearly we love each other, you idiot. Don't you see? This is bad, oh so very bad. And that's why… t- that's why… hey, are you even listening?"

The ginger tom had laid down, resting his head on two paws stacked atop each other as he gazed lovingly up at the ThunderClan leader. Her sharp tone barely made a dent in his lust for her. What she was saying only grazed Harescar's ears; he could only focus on her beautiful face, which gradually dominated the engulfing darkness as his eyes adjusted. "Yes, I'm listening, my dear."

"Don't call me that," Brokenstar snapped, thick-furred tail lashing. "I called you up here because… this is our last meeting together. From this moment on, you are no longer the deputy of… of ThunderClan."

Her words were like an electric shock to him. Harescar leaped to his paws, fur spiked. "_Excuse _me?" he growled as though confronting an enemy. "What have I done wrong?"

Pain and regret flowed off Brokenstar's pelt in steady waves. Harescar could sense mixed emotions in her voice, however; the aforementioned swirled in with the sturdiness of her leadership. "It just won't work anymore," the brown she-cat rasped. "What if I accidentally bear your kits? If this private relationship goes any further, mistakes could happen. That's why I've made this decision."

Normally Harescar would picture his and Brokenstar's kits, smiling slightly with his head tilted to the side. But now he glowered at the she-cat, disbelief running with the blood in his veins. "I can't believe you! I'd rather never be able to lick your cheek, or… or be forbidden from speaking to you again than this. To snatch away my deputyship!" He arched his spine, fangs bared. "You imbecile of a she-cat! My position wasn't only for our love; it was for power, and for being an assertive future leader of the Clan. And instead you risk that to who, may I ask? To who, Brokenstar? This isn't all fun and games. I'd probably be a better leader than you, anyway."

Shock radiated from the long-haired cat's pelt, along with hurt and surprise.

"If I were the leader I would have sent the patrol for Skyclaw ages ago. I mean, come on! It's a no-brainer- even if she was born a loner, she is a valuable warrior, but instead her life is being wasted due to your selfishness."

A lengthy silence filled with anger and heat followed, until finally Brokenstar spoke. "I am glad to relieve you of your rank. Minnowcloud will be taking your place." Her voice was ominously low, in danger of rising suddenly. Sure enough, it did, and was finished off with a screech of pain. "You deserve it anyway, you jerk! No go, and I never want to talk to you again!"

"Oh, that'll be easy for sure!" Harescar snapped in reply, whisking around and bounding out of the den. He skidded to stop just in time at the edge of the Highledge before scrambling down the piled boulders.

Immediately Willowberry, Rainsnow, and a few other cats crowded around Harescar as though he was a huge hunk of fresh-kill for them all to share. "What do you want?" he growled, feeling uncomfortable at all the gazes burning his ginger pelt.

"What was with Brokenstar? Will she be alright?" Berryfang called from the back of the crowd, standing on his toes so he could fully see the former deputy.

Harescar sighed in annoyance; he couldn't believe how blind he had been before. The Clans revolved around their leader, taking orders and constantly being bossed around. It was ridiculous! Right now all the tom could think of was running, open, free, and alone, away from the breath of other felines crowding in his face, the consistent meows swarming in the clearing. _Loners and rogues have it all._

A bothersome lump formed in his throat. His amber gaze slid over to the cats. At the last heartbeat before he was about to speak, Minnowcloud joined the group, a smirk plain on his face. _Brokenstar only chose him as the new deputy because she knows we hate each other. _

"Well," he coughed awkwardly. "She relieved me of my deputy position." Only a few gasps could touch the air until Harescar fixed his emotionless look on Minnowcloud. "Congratulations. You are now second-in-command of ThunderClan."

"What?"

"What are you talking about?"

"She did this to you?"

"Why?"

"Harescar, wait-" But Harescar didn't want to wait. Instead he hurtled himself out of camp, legs a blur underneath him.

**OoOoO**

The forest was a smudge of green and brown around him. Oak, maple, and birch trees' branches whipped by Harescar's ears, low and sharp. His paws smacked the leaf-laden earth with each bound, and his tail was a long orange snake stretched out behind him.

"Harescar, in the name of StarClan, you better stop running right now!"

It was Beechflight. Harescar squeezed his eyes shut and kept on running. His lungs yowled for air. _Why should I talk to him? He has a budding family, an apprentice, and a future in the Clan. Me? I'm nothing, on the other paw. _

"You'll run right into the lake, fuzz-brain!"

Quite suddenly, Harescar felt grainy sand between his toes. At first the crushed stone was dry, but soon it became wet. In a quick motion he unsheathed his claws and dug them into the ground, creating a spray of sand behind him as he skidded to a halt, literally a tail-length from the dark blue depths. Chest huge with deep breaths, Harescar stared down in amazement, observing the water lapping hungrily at the sand.

"What was that for?" Beechflight spat in playful annoyance, brushing off the light-colored grains that had been peppered onto his muzzle.

"I- I didn't-" Harescar started, still struggling to catch his breath. His friend waited patiently, however, until the ginger cat found his words. "She and I fought. She made me… made me… a regular warrior again," he sobbed.

Beechflight sat down beside Harescar and wrapped his tail around his friend's shoulders, all solemn. "Hey, it's not all woe is you. I don't know what was going on between you and Brokenstar, but whatever it is, she's taken care of it. And now you don't have to worry about it! Don't forget- now you can take a mate and be a regular warrior alongside me."

This was not exactly what Harescar had imagined the tabby saying to him. "You don't understand," he muttered, shouldering off Beechflight's striped tail. "She and I were… we… we had a- a relationship."

"What?" Beechflight took a massive leap away from his friend. "You're saying that you and Brokenstar were in _love_?" The extremely bewildered look that crossed the tabby's face hurt Harescar.

The ginger tom tilted his head, circling his paw in the sand absently. "Yes," he growled quietly. "Are you surprised that she liked me?" Harescar pursed his lips and fixed a sharp scowl on the other warrior. "Am I really not that likeable?"

"Don't jump to conclusions," Beechflight snapped. He still hadn't sat down, and now was pacing from the water's edge to the border between the sand and grass. "I just don't get why you wouldn't tell me." Harescar leaned closer, examining the other tom. Jealousy sparked, evil and green, in Beechflight's eyes.

"It was private. I didn't think it would go as far as it did. But… after the battle with ShadowClan- what, two moons ago?- she told me she was scared, and stuck by my side at all times even though I had been just as injured and vulnerable as her, even more so since she has multiple lives. Before I knew what was happening, our adoration for each other spiked, and I was smitten." Harescar reverted to scooping sand with his paw, creating a shallow hole, as he got more and more anxious.

The crunching of Beechflight's hardened pads on the grainy sand stopped abruptly, and Harescar glanced up from his pointless work to see that his comrade had finally rested his butt down on the shore… though the ginger warrior wasn't completely comforted. An eerily curious look glowed on Beechflight's face, almost as though he was hungry for more. "And then?" he demanded greedily.

"Well, I, uh…" Harescar's voice faltered. He was puzzled as to what his friend wanted to hear. "After a while, Brokenstar decided that we couldn't secretly be together anymore. So she said that from that moment we would only interact through business matters- you know, just a leader-and-deputy relationship." The tomcat paused, surprised that he was revealing this much to another feline, finally. But was it a mistake? What if Beechflight told somebody else?

"Go on," Beechflight prompted coolly.

"Er, I was, um, devastated, but agreed. Then a while later, I tried to bring it back to the old times, yet she wouldn't have it. This was actually today, when I suddenly left after you told me your news with Birdspring and your kits-"

"Say no more." His voice was colder than falling down a bottomless pit lined with ice. "I can see when friendships are meant to end." Much like an indignant kit, Beechflight turned his face away from Harescar and commenced to pad away. "Goodbye, Harescar. _Forever_."

"Where in StarClan's name are you going?" Harescar jumped to his paws and trailed after his friend. "Brokenstar and I are over anyway. You don't have to fuss over us anymore, if that's what you're worried about! Remember what you said about us being regular warriors together? It wasn't the best thing to say, but it was something, and now that I think back to several moments ago, I like the thought of it. Come on, Beechflight, I'm sorry."

Beechflight halted in his trek back to camp. He didn't swivel around or anything; he only stood rigid, back to Harescar.

"Please?" Harescar begged, watching the rear of his friend's head warily.

"I can never think of you in the same way," Beechflight muttered, tail dragging side to side on the ground. Clumps of wet sand gathered in his creamy tabby fur. Harescar focused on it as though it was a moving target he was planning to pounce on. "Not after knowing you and Brokenstar had… chemistry. I mean, didn't you know I always had a little crush on her?"

"Please!" Harescar repeated, this time in a mocking tone, however. "You have got to be joking! You're just searching for drama. You're the one with an apprentice, you're the one who's starting a family. I'm the cat who just got vetoed from the second-best position in the Clan. You should be happy, but instead you whine over one little hideous flaw. Ridiculous."

The ginger tom shouldered past Beechflight, huffing in annoyance just as his parted lips were near his former friend's ear. _What an idiot. He's just looking for trouble! I wonder if he decided to gang up against me with Minnowcloud?_

**OoOoO**

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Brokenstar called, voice loud and clear, just as Harescar slunk back through the thorn tunnel to camp, head and tail low like Brownkit whenever he was scolded by Lightningdrop for being a little too rough on Creamkit or Hazelkit.

But at hearing her, Harescar froze mid-step in the center of the tunnel. He spun and, wincing as a thicket of prickles scraped his side, raced back out the way he'd come before anybody could see him.

He crouched just outside camp, peering curiously through a bramble bush, twisting his neck a certain way to avoid getting stabbed. Through the claw-sharp branches he could easily see the clearing; this was mainly good for him; but it could also benefit rival Clan spies.

The last few cats were grouping together below Brokenstar. Cherryfur and Lightningdrop urged their sleepy-looking kits out of the nursery. Dewpaw and Breezepaw bounced over from their spot most likely annoying Sandpaw and Leopardpaw. Brownkit and Frostkit trudged out of the apprentices' den, looking glum since Skyclaw's health was far from improving. Once everybody seemed to be there, Harescar noticed that Beechflight was nowhere to be seen. Where had that foolish tom gotten to after their argument?

"I have a few announcements to make," Brokenstar started. A few murmurs passed through the crowd; it was clear several expected her to announce Minnowcloud as Clan deputy in place of Harescar. Anger pricked at his heart as he watched the gray tabby stand, chest puffed out and tail high. A few meaningful coughs came from the sickly nursery, but Minnowcloud seemed to pay no mind to his sick mate. Streamkit rose to his paws, beaming as his father slowly approached the front of the crowd, ready to be named deputy.

"First of all, I'm sure most of you have heard about the rumor spread around about Harescar no longer being deputy." Brokenstar's eyes were yellow slits as she watched Minnowcloud come forward. "Well, I'm putting that rumor to rest. That is not true. Well…" Brokenstar hesitated, shuffling her paws carefully from her place on the edge of the Highledge. "At first it was. But now I realize that I cannot make rash decisions like this; even I made a few _minor _mistakes when I was deputy. So therefore, whenever Harescar returns," she mewed, scanning the crowd, ignoring Minnowcloud's shocked face as he stood rigid under the Highledge. "He shall be told that he is still my second-in-command."

Cheers arose; but they were respectfully quiet for Minnowcloud. Birdspring smiled, wrapping her tail around her belly; Flashnight nodded in approval; Willowberry and Shorthaze, the senior warriors, let out a soothing, rumbling purr from their old throats.

Amazement made Harescar's paws tingle. Brokenstar changed her mind! He was still ThunderClan's deputy! He wished he could barge right in at this moment, but in that case it would be clear that he was spying. Instead the ginger tom decided to wait a little bit longer and then walk in with a mouse or something, to make it seem as though he had gone out hunting to blow off some steam.

"Next," Brokenstar went on, prompting any last whispers to fade away. "I have thought hard and long about this; though I've neglected it for a terribly lengthy amount of time. I am delighted to tell you all that I will be sending some warriors to fetch those precious berries for Skyclaw."

At first it was silent from shock; then a chorus of happy, relieved yowls (along with several overjoyed yips) came from the creatures under her.

Harescar beamed from his place just outside camp. Finally Skyclaw's gruesome illness would be cured! If she could just wait another moon at the most, she would be saved.

"I know that with all the new kits coming, there will be warriors needed to hunt, train, and protect. So that is why I'd like to allow only two warriors and an apprentice to take the journey. This way, not too many cats will be affected by their absence, and the particular apprentice chosen will have an amazing experience."

The heartbeat the last word left Brokenstar's mouth, all four apprentices leaped to their paws and pushed past each other, pleading to be the cat picked.

"Choose me! I'm older and more mature than those two!" Leopardpaw begged with an annoyed flick toward Dewpaw and Breezepaw.

Sandpaw smiled up at the leader, trying to be as calm as he could though it was clear that he was desperate under his thin cover.

Loud, shrill chirps came from Flashnight and Lightningdrop's older daughters, who were practically climbing clumsily on top of each other to impress Brokenstar.

The brown she-cat sighed, her shoulders fluttering up and then down again. "I'd never be able to choose this way. Flashnight, Skunkflight, Firetail, and- where is he?- Beechflight, you all take your apprentices out to hunt. Whoever comes back with the largest piece of fresh-kill or the most fresh-kill will be able to go."

The apprentices streaked toward the thorn thicket, and Harescar dove further into the bramble bush, spitting in disgust and pain as brambles were driven deep into his skin like the claws of a nasty Dark Forest cat.

"But please do not create a rivalry amongst yourselves, especially between siblings. Know that only one of you can go, and whichever one does go may be held back a bit in their training." Brokenstar bit her lower lip. "It's a privilege for you all to even be able to, uh… go."

Leopardpaw raised his tail high in the air and tapped his right front paw on the dusty ground impatiently. "I'm willing to risk my training. Training, schmaining. Now let's _go_!"

Harescar had the chilling feeling that, all of a sudden, somebody was looking at him. He wagered a glance into the camp, only to find Brokenstar staring directly at him.

She knew his hiding place.

**OoOoO**

"How much did you hear?" Brokenstar asked. Her tone was mild, and voice ominously low. Harescar swallowed, drawing shapes in the dust with the tip of his tail as he played for time. It wasn't like the meeting had been about anything bad; all she had done was confirm his deputyship and announce who would be going to get the blueberries.

"Everything," Harescar mumbled sheepishly. He stilled his tail, feeling uncomfortable around a she-cat he still loved. He still had feelings for her, but she didn't for him. Or maybe Brokenstar did?

"Interesting. So you know that you're still deputy, then?" Brokenstar rumbled, her voice rough around the edges just like her overall personality. Harescar loved this, and he really tried not to drool like Brownkit around her.

"Yes."

"And you know that the berries will be retrieved?"

"Yes."

"I see." Brokenstar froze except for her chest, which still puffed in and out. Her narrowed gaze slid around the leafy green forest.

She had padded out after dismissing the meeting to talk to him, and now they were sitting just outside camp. The mentors were out with their apprentices (Beechflight had eventually turned up at camp and then turned around to help with Sandpaw) and a few of the warriors were disagreeing about who should attend the journey to the old territory in the camp.

Harescar felt that anything he possibly did that involved moving or making noise would disturb this moment. He slowed his breathing, closed his eyes, and let out a low hum before going completely silent. A breeze passed through the woods, and Harescar indulged in the cool touch to his skin.

Just then, he felt a warmness rasp over his cheek, and then long, soft fur on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and stared down at Brokenstar in shock. The Clan leader had practically wrapped herself around him, her head cushioned against his shoulder. Three words left her lips.

"I love you."

* * *

***flails* OMG KITTEH LOVE! Review, review, and… oh, what was I gonna say? Oh yes, please review! I appreciate all the feedback I've gotten so far. At the moment chapter seven is in the works, and chapter six (Brownkit POV) will be up tomorrow :D**


	7. The Berries

**AvatarCat13: Thanks, I'm glad you like it **

**OshawottStream: Haha glad you like it!**

* * *

_Oh, I can't wait to see her again! _Brownkit thought in delight as he bounded out of camp, his paws skidding on long-fallen leaves, excitement making his strides longer and faster.

His last visit with Carly had been rushed; they had simply talked, catching up a bit. She said that her and her Twoleg's home was almost finished. Before long they could stop living in their pelt-den (or a tent, as Carly called it) and move into their nest (or house, as Carly called it). That was a moon ago, and since then so much had happened!

Brownkit could hardly wait to find out who would be going to fetch the blueberries for Skyclaw. He knew that he couldn't go; his paws would never be able to make the journey.

"Carly?" he barked the heartbeat he reached their clearing. He stared at a bush for a few moments, and then thrust his head through the spiny branches with a yelp of pain.

He had never looked past this brush before, and was curious. Brownkit climbed the rest of the way through only to land immediately at the edge of a rocky old Thunderpath (or a road, as Carly called it). The dog sniffed the flat black path tentatively, wrinkling his nose at the smell of tar and monsters (Carly said those were called cars).

_If I want to get anywhere, I'll have to cross it,_ Brownkit thought not-so-confidently. He placed one firm paw onto the unnatural stone. The puppy pricked his ears, listening for the roar of an approaching monster. He didn't hear anything coming, so he took this time to bound swiftly across the Thunderpath, a blur of brown and black.

He collapsed into a pile of leaves onto the other side, panting heavily. Brownkit allowed himself to catch his breath for a little bit before moving on. He slid clumsily under another line of bushes and came upon a huge yard filled with fresh, springy green grass tainted with chemicals. Brownkit quickly moved to a cobblestone path that cut through the clearing and shuffled up it, wondering where it would lead to.

The path was really long and interminable; Brownkit started thinking of turning around when he heard an excited woof. "Pup, is that you?"

Brownkit practically melted at hearing her voice. He forced himself to tumble off the uneven path and pranced over across the grass to Carly.

The yellow lab puppy slurped her tongue over his cheek and gave an ecstatic yip. "Wow, it's so great that you can finally see where I live!" Brownkit blinked. So this was the place Carly came back to every night after exploring the forest? He glanced around, dark brown eyes wide.

"This looks like a neat place to hang out," he remarked, tail wagging slightly. Under the overpowering pesticide smell that kept the grass free of weeds, he could catch the faint ThunderClan scent markings. They were still in Clan territory. Brownkit's fur prickled. What if his Clanmates came and attacked Carly and her owner to get them out of their territory? He pushed that thought to the back of his head for now, though, and turned back to Carly.

"I guess so," Carly replied with a shrug. "But it gets lonely sometimes. I think John wants a mate," she added with a wink. "Let me show you where we sleep. Oh, and all of my toys, too!"

"Sounds… lovely," Brownkit mumbled, forcing himself to stay alert. He didn't want this "John" to get in the way. He wasn't a big fan of Twolegs, so meeting one would be the first thing to do on his mental list of "Things I Really Rather Wouldn't Do."

Carly and her Twoleg had a huge territory, Brownkit realized as they pounded across the field. Finally the grass thinned out into a small clearing peppered with dead leaves. A huge green pelt-den loomed before them. Brownkit started to cower away, but at seeing Carly pad calmly over to the thing, he made himself follow her.

"This is the stupid tent," Carly informed him, prodding it fiercely with one paw. "I'm so sick of it! There's nothing comfortable inside. Here, let me show you."

Brownkit stiffened, and watched as she gripped a small object connected to the pelt-den between her teeth. She pulled downward, and the thing ripped open. Brownkit gazed passed her, examining the area inside. It didn't look as comfy as the nursery back at camp.

"Come inside," offered Carly. She walked into the pelt-den and glanced back at Brownkit, waiting for him to follow.

Brownkit shrunk back. "Um, no thanks. You go ahead without me." His tail started to tuck between his back legs, but he forced it to still. He didn't want Carly to see him scared.

"How am I supposed to show you anything in here if you're outside of it?" Carly asked with a chuckle.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Sorry," Brownkit mumbled. He took one, two, three steps into the strange den. The stretchy and smooth material felt strange on his pads at first, but he grew used to it the longer he stood on it.

Carly bent down and plucked a triangular-shaped, colorful and rubbery thing off the ground. She tightened and loosened her grip quickly a few times, and this resulted in the terrifying object to release several loud squeaks with each squeeze.

Brownkit leaped back at the first life-like squeal, trembling wildly. "W- what is that thing?" he demanded.

"Calm down, scaredy-cat," Carly laughed. Brownkit bristled at the playful insult. "It's only my toy. It's shaped like a fake piece of pizza." She paused, stepping forward and dropping the "toy" at Brownkit's shaking paws. "See?"

"What's pizza?"

"It's a food people eat. John in particular loves it."

Brownkit wondered to himself if it was alright for him to be learning all these new words that he always knew by the wild terms. Like monsters to cars, and pelt-dens to tents. "It's nice," he muttered. _I'm starting to regret even leaving our usual meeting-place. This area smells weird and looks weird. Overall I don't like it one bit. But then again, if I go here it means I get to see Carly… _

"So do you want to meet John?" Carly queried.

The question took Brownkit by surprise, and he started toward the exit of the pelt-den hurriedly. "Well, I, um, I, er…"

"Come on, you know you want to!" she pushed with a whine. Brownkit knew that she was trying to persuade him into meeting her dumb old Twoleg.

"No," he growled. "I'm sorry, but no. I am a wild dog, and I do not want to, eh…" Brownkit hesitated, desperately searching for an excuse that would satisfy those sweet, sweet brown eyes. "… possibly fall in love with your Twoleg. Y- you know?"

Carly shuffled her paws sadly and nodded. "I guess." She quickly brightened however. Probably a new idea had popped into her head now. "Then let's play! She reached back into the pelt-den, which had been magically resealed without any scarring from being torn open before, and snatched her scary squeaky toy.

Brownkit leered away from it, a growl low in his throat. "Oh, stop!" Carly exclaimed with a rough nudge. "It won't hurt you. If I can grasp it in my jaws, surely you can. Here, try!" She dropped the toy at Brownkit's paws and nosed it closer to him. "Go ahead. Pick it up."

The black-spotted dog leaned down, sniffing the thing cautiously. Then, reluctantly, Brownkit fitted his jaws around the toy and lifted his head.

It tasted bland and powdery in his mouth; clearly something unnatural. However, the fact that this toy had also rested in Carly's jaws sent a shiver of pleasure scurrying up Brownkit's spine.

"So, what do you think?" she quizzed, thick tail swinging back and forth as she stepped forward and licked his face. One round paw crunched on a twig, which splintered; but Brownkit barely noticed. All he could understand was that Carly had licked his face.

"N- nice…" he mumbled around the toy, brown eyes glazed over as he daydreamed about running through the forest with Carly.

Then he realized something. _The forest! ThunderClan! _

"Carly, I have to get back to the stone hollow," Brownkit barked briskly, releasing his hold on the toy. He hesitated, and then slopped his tongue over her nose, which made her giggle. "They'll be wondering where I am."

"Oh, alright…" Carly muttered, watching as Brownkit flew across the grass. "Talk to you soon."

**OoOoO**

"Where have you _been_?" Frostkit demanded a few heartbeats after Brownkit returned to camp. He made it as though he were trotting out from behind the nursery, and acted shocked as he nearly had a head-on collision with his adoptive brother.

"Just… around," Brownkit replied lamely, forcing his fur to lie flat as he glanced past the white tom to see the leader, deputy, Shorthaze, Flashnight, and Willowberry talking quietly together in a huddled group. Brokenstar and Harescar were sitting strangely close to each other, their whiskers brushing as they spoke with the senior warriors. "What are they doing?"

Excitement and worry slid down Frostkit's pale pelt like water droplets. "They're discussing who should get the berries for Skyclaw. Finally, Brownkit, they're finally-"

"Attention!" Brokenstar raised her voice, finally tearing her gaze away from Harescar's. "My deputy and a few of our trusted warriors have been chatting for a while, and we've decided who to send on the journey. I want the cats whose names are called to step forward."

Frostkit and Brownkit spun and watched as Brokenstar's lips started moving to form the first name. "Berryfang." The ginger-and-white tom leaped to his paws and bounded forward, a grin clear on his face.

Harescar took a deep breath. "Rainsnow," he called, licking his chops indifferently as the gray-and-white warrior shuffled forward.

Flashnight stood, running his gaze over the line of apprentices until they rested on one particular young tomcat. "Leopardpaw, as your mentor I have seen you during your best, and I have seen you during your worst. But during this most recent hunting trip, I found that you have a true talent and passion to serve your Clan. I trust you to not think of your whole Clan, but mainly Skyclaw as you travel with Berryfang and Rainsnow. Depending on your performance as judged by the two older cats you'll be journeying with, you may earn your warrior name upon your return."

Leopardpaw bounced over to sit in between Rainsnow and Berryfang, dipping his head respectfully, though Brownkit could clearly see the excitement fizzing behind his guarded look.

"You three shall be expected to leave within a quarter-moon, no more," Brokenstar instructed. Her yellow eyes flashed to the nursery. "Skyclaw?"

"I'll go get her!" Brownkit yelped, sliding into the den before he connected what he was doing with the consequences. He swallowed back a gag and squinted at his sickly foster mother, who was stick-thin. Her tabby pelt was scrubby and patched, and her ears were flattened and nose wrinkled.

"What's going on?" Skyclaw rasped, struggling to sit up in her nest. Her yellow eyes were sunken into her skull, giving her a ghastly look that Brownkit tried his best not to cringe away from.

"Brokenstar… Brokenstar finally decided to send some cats to get your berries!" Brownkit barked happily.

"Wonderful," Skyclaw replied, attempting a purr that sounded more like a cough thick with mucus. "Now get back out there, please." She sighed shakily. "Not to be harsh, but… if you get this too…"

Brownkit nodded. "I'll send Berryfang, Rainsnow, and Leopardpaw off with a blessing from you and me."

The dog turned and started to leave, but he heard a weak call. He turned around and met his foster mother's glazed-over gaze. "Thank you. For everything you've done for me. I've been such a nuisance to the Clan, and…"

"No, thank _you_," Brownkit cut in, his lips parting in a smile as his tongue lolled out of his jaws in his canine nature. "Thank you for giving me a chance to live." And with that he left the nursery, tail high.

**OoOoO**

Berryfang, Rainsnow, and Leopardpaw decided that they would leave in three sunrises. Well, mostly the warriors did the discussing, while Leopardpaw sat with his eyes clouded, most likely imagining how the journey would go.

The following sunrise after the traveling cats were announced, Brownkit lay lazily in the heart of the clearing, on the warm stones that had existed before the flood; the only sign of their change was the fact that they had been overturned a couple times.

For the first time in a few moons, Frostkit was a jolly soul, bouncing around so much that he only appeared to be a white blur to Brownkit's dull eyes.

Every cat was also waiting with bated breath for the news of Hopepuddle and Firetail's kits, which were currently entering the world. From what Brownkit's perked ears could pick up, the birth was going smoothly.

But, of course, Firetail was pacing in front of the apprentices' den just like the classic nervous expectant father. Brownkit tilted his head as he watched the tabby tom strut to and fro, ginger tail lashing every few heartbeats. _Who was _my _father? _He also tried to picture Minnowcloud being worried when Frostkit and Streamkit were being born; was he waiting outside the nursery just like all the other toms? _Well, of course. Back then he couldn't have nearly been as nasty. _

Ratpelt's russet head emerged from the den with a large smile. His amber eyes flashed to Firetail, warmth spreading through them as he focused on the young warrior. "Congratulations, Firetail! You are now the father of three beautiful, healthy kits- two toms and a she-cat."

Firetail's purrs could be heard from across the clearing. "Oh, could I see them-"

"Go right ahead," Ratpelt responded, sliding out of the den entrance to allow Firetail to pass through. The medicine cat trotted across the clearing, nodding to a few cats in acknowledgement, including Brownkit and Frostkit. "New playmates for you two," Ratpelt meowed good-naturedly. Brownkit snorted to himself. _Um, maybe not for me…_

Frostkit grinned and shuffled over to the apprentices' den, crowding around it along with a bunch of other curious cats. Brownkit watched the white kit jut his head into the den, then quickly back out again. He skipped back over, paws flying clumsily in the air. Frostkit skidded to a halt before the dog and purred, "They're so adorable- and already named!"

Brownkit sat up, head tilting in interest. "Oh, really?"

"Yes! The oldest is a gray tabby tom with bright orange legs- he's Orangekit. Then his sister, Marigoldkit, is dark yellow, and finally Furrykit- mottled brown-and-white tom." The four-moon-old cat laid back down beside Brownkit with a cheerful sigh. "ThunderClan is thriving, that's for sure. A couple warriors and an apprentice gone will do no harm to us!"

**OoOoO**

Brownkit watched as Leopardpaw's tail disappeared into the undergrowth and faded into the green color beyond the thorn tunnel. The cats had finally left to get berries for Skyclaw. It was long anticipated and now was here.

Brownkit turned to Frostkit, tongue lolling. His brother cracked a small smile, though his nose wrinkled; the dog quickly shut his mouth so that his stinky dog-breath no longer bothered the white tom.

Tonight, Brownkit planned to visit Carly again. The more he saw her, the sooner he wanted to see her again. It was still early in the day though; the sun had much more to journey before it could set.

His paws itched, and his nose twitched. His brown gaze flew around the clearing, desperate for something to do. "Stonesmack?" Brownkit demanded suddenly to Frostkit, harsher than he originally intended.

Frostkit perked up and nodded eagerly, immediately going into search for a good stone to smack. Brownkit positioned himself beside the sunning rocks as the white kit sifted through the chunks of earth and dead grass in between the large boulders.

The young dog observed his foster brother trot down from the rocks, nudging a good-sized stone before him. "This one's heavy," Frostkit informed Brownkit as he halted about a fox-length away from the puppy. "Should be good for you." Then, in one swift motion, the kit's paw became a blur as it made contact with the stone.

It hurtled toward Brownkit, spinning in perfect circles thanks to Frostkit's exceptional hitting skills. The stone nearly went between the dog's legs, but Brownkit managed to catch it before it could slip away. He held it between his paws, glaring down at it as though it were a mouse crawling with maggots. Brownkit turned his muzzle away from Frostkit and muttered, "It's on" with a playful hint of challenge. Then he whipped his head back around and with that gave the stone a good clout, sending its dust-caked self shooting through the air back to Frostkit.

Brownkit wasn't quite aware what happened at first; all he could see was a great cloud of dust around Frostkit, like dirty fog. And then his cat-brother reappeared, writhing in pain on the ground, clutching one front paw with the other.

The dog scrambled over, whole body tense as he scented the metallic tang of blood. "What- what happened?"

Instinctively Frostkit growled and rolled away, biting his lower lip as he tried to reply. Finally he managed to get the correct words out clearly enough for Brownkit to interpret. "The stone… it hit my… oh, my paw…" He moaned and gingerly stretched out one leg to show the puppy.

Brownkit shrunk away as subtly as he could. "It- it's not that bad," he offered lamely.

Frostkit's paw had abruptly swelled to a large red lump with a few strands of white fur. The kit had his claws unsheathed at the time of the accident; one was intact, while the others were bent awkwardly or broken with a couple trickles of blood. _This time it's not Creamkit I hurt… it's my adoptive brother! _Brownkit thought, horror coursing through his body. His mood and worry worsened when he heard an arrogant voice sound behind him.

"I see the filthy dog has damaged you." Pale gray fur brushed roughly against Brownkit, and blue eyes flashed with fake empathy.

"Streamkit," Frostkit growled. He shoved his paw away from his littermate and crammed it under his small body with a wince. "Get away."

"Why should I? A brother can no longer help his _favorite _sibling?" Streamkit grilled. Brownkit bristled. He already sounded like his father.

Frostkit snorted. It was a faint puff of air from his compact pink nose. "I'm your only sibling." As Streamkit stepped forward, his brother shouldered him away. "I said, get off."

"You think I'm an idiot? Obviously you're my only sibling. And you said 'get away' before, not 'get off'." Streamkit leaned in close enough for his hot breath to stir Frostkit's ear fur.

"If you're not an idiot, I'd hope you know what I mean," Frostkit snarled. He swiveled his neck so that he faced Brownkit with a pleading look. Brownkit was reluctant to get in between the fighting brothers, but he knew that Frostkit needed help.

And he could give it to him.

Brownkit moved forward carefully, arranging himself behind Streamkit who was too focused on annoying Frostkit to notice. The dog went through all of the possibilities in his head:

_Pounce on him… no. I'm too big, and I wouldn't want to do damage like that even to him._

_ Growl menacingly for him to leave… no. He'd act really scared and run away, tattling to Minnowcloud so then _he _can take care of me- wait. I'm overthinking this. _

Brownkit closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and shuffled forward, shoving himself in between the two small toms. "What was that for?" Streamkit gasped as he fell onto his side. "You knocked the breath out of me!" His chilly blue eyes narrowed for a heartbeat, and Brownkit stiffened as he noticed the mean kit get a despicable idea. "Minnowcloud!" the pale gray kit called across the clearing.

The gray tabby was talking in a huddle with Skunkflight over by the warriors' den. Every once in a while the two toms glanced up and watched Firetail play with his new kits, noses wrinkled. But now Minnowcloud fixed his gaze on his preferred son. "What's wrong?" He muttered something to Skunkflight, who nodded, and then padded over.

Brownkit crouched down, tail tucked under his legs submissively. He didn't like this cat. He didn't like him one bit.

"Streamkit, my StarClan, you alright?" Minnowcloud threw himself down on the ground next to Streamkit, who had purposely fluffed up his fur and made himself look very battered for more effect. Brownkit was just surprised to hear Minnowcloud use the name of their warrior ancestors. Ruthless blue eyes tinged with a river-green snapped to Brownkit faster than a branch about to separate from a tree. "Was it _him_?" he spat scornfully.

Streamkit heightened his voice to the most irritating whine that would only woo his father. "Yes, it was!" he sobbed. "H- he pushed me!"

_He's four moons old! This is pathetic. _Brownkit thought as he peeled back his lips, unafraid.

He recalled what Brokenstar, Harescar, and Flashnight had said to him a few moons ago: _"And me." A new voice cut into the pain-inflicting conversation. Harescar fixed his warm amber gaze on the dog. "I brought you into this camp, and I'm not going to be one to chase you out of it."_

_ "Same here," Flashnight agreed, swiftly flicking his tongue against Brownkit's floppy ears. "I'll always be on your side Brownkit, even if you maul my son in slobber." His light joke soothed Brownkit's damaging rage._

_ For a while no one said anything, until Brokenstar added, "And me. I let you join ThunderClan in the first place. You wouldn't be here if it weren't for me." A yellow glint showed as the brown she-cat opened her mouth in a smile. "And Cherryfur loves you as though you're one of her own. Don't forget Ratpelt and Willowberry. Have they said anything against you?"_

_ "Beechflight. Birdspring," Harescar mewed._

_ "Hopepuddle and Rainsnow like you, and I'm sure of it," Flashnight piped up. "I have no doubt Berryfang doesn't mind you. All the apprentices, and my two newest kits have even said they enjoy playing with you. Blackstorm has never been mean to you."_

_ Brownkit's jaw dropped as he realized how many cats had been named. That was almost the whole Clan._

_ Brokenstar sat up and drew a moistened paw over her whiskers. "You see, Brownkit? Besides a few names, the Clan likes your presence."_

Minnowcloud was just a morose, pathetic soul that was a hurdle in Brownkit's path to success. A continuous growl rumbled in the young dog's throat. If he meant nothing to Minnowcloud, then Minnowcloud meant nothing to him.

"I know that if you're going to be your usual surly self, you'll only ignore me or not take what I'm about to say seriously," Brownkit barked. "But your other son is injured, and if you are a decent father _at all_, I suggest you take him to Ratpelt."

The gray tabby wrinkled his nose and ogled Frostkit, clearly disinterested in the white tom. Then he returned to staring at Brownkit, gaze hardened to a stony, heartless expression. "Don't be so cunning, slobbery beast. Frostkit and Skyclaw have betrayed me by taking in _you_. They do not care about Streamkit and I; they care about _you_," Minnowcloud replied as hurt flashed over Streamkit's face.

"You have it all wrong!" Brownkit protested, flattening his ears against his head and shaking out his jowls, which were as flaccid as disused muscles. "They do care about you! They just don't understand why you've abandoned them. You brought this upon yourself."

Frostkit stumbled forward, favoring his injured paw. "I really need to go to the medicine den, but let me just say this. I-"

"_I _don't need to hear it," Minnowcloud snapped, tail lashing as he rose to his paws. "Everything has been soiled because of that dog. I do not understand why you hang out with him. From now on I shall only call Streamkit my son." The arrogant warrior twitched his nose in direction of Frostkit's bad paw. "Now get that checked out. If I'm forced to stare at it any longer I just may go blind." After issuing the mandate, he stomped away, Streamkit on his heels.

Brownkit felt his legs turn to honey, and a cold feeling of guilt washed over his belly for the umpteenth time since he joined the Clan. He could hardly bear to look at Frostkit; the pup knew how much the non-resilient kit already felt about his father, but what Minnowcloud just said made everything worse.

"I'm so sorry…" Brownkit whimpered. "I ruined everything for you and your family." He made himself look at Frostkit. The white cat was slumped on the ground, chest heaving as slow, painful sobs escaped from his body. "I understand if you want me to leave for now."

The dog started to walk away, but Frostkit raised his tail meekly. "Wait," he sniffed. Brownkit halted and turned, tilting his head curiously.

"I once thought I was normal." Frostkit smirked and shifted himself upwards a bit, sticking his wounded paw out of the way. "Thinking back to those days, it seems hilarious. I realize that I have been introduced to a unique experience, of that I have readily accepted. My mother says I'm smart, my father says I'm nothing. I also once thought my family would always be happy. And thinking back to that, I laugh. I really do. But that's okay. I like my life just fine. And no matter what, you'll always be my brother, Brownkit."

**OoOoO**

"It's nothing urgent. He'll just need to stay in my den for a few sunrises," Ratpelt informed the anxious Brownkit, who was concerned about Frostkit's condition. It was a little while after the adoptive siblings had agreed that Minnowcloud was just a grumpy old curmudgeon, and Ratpelt had been tending to the white tom in his den for an alarmingly long time. But if the russet-colored medicine cat was calm, Brownkit knew that he had to be calm.

"Can I visit him?" the dog asked. He was hapless when Ratpelt shook his head.

"Just give Frostkit some time to rest."

Brownkit trudged away, head down and tail dragging on the ground. He still felt bad about how he hurt Frostkit, but was also touched by what the kit said to him. The dog was deep in thought when he heard his name being called.

"Hey, Brownkit! Come see my kits!"

The puppy's head shot up and he found Firetail grinning in his direction. Nearby him were his three new kits, who were a short distance away from another trio consisting of Creamkit, Hazelkit, and Sparklekit.

Brownkit loped over to Firetail, very surprised. _What could Firetail possibly want to do with me? And why would he want _me_ around his kits? _He smiled as Orangekit and Furrykit tumbled around his paws. Their sister, Marigoldkit, squealed but seemed quite disinterested, her tiny eyes examining the camp curiously. _I guess becoming a father has changed Firetail. I'm glad he's on a better path now._

"Isn't it unusual for them to open their eyes this early?" Firetail practically yowled. He leaned down and took a gentle, playful jab at Furrykit with a sheathed paw. The little tom squeaked shrilly and gnawed on the tabby warrior's paw hungrily. Joy lit up the older tom's eyes, making them a shade of green brighter than the sun.

"With each new generation, their ears and eyes open earlier. It's almost unrealistic," Hopepuddle remarked, sauntering over. She gave a friendly nod to Brownkit, nothing more. _I like cats such as her. She's just indifferent about me- not against, not totally with. I can deal with cats like her._

"I find your species very interesting," Brownkit piped up, resisting the urge to slop his tongue over Orangekit's adorable little head. "I'm glad you two are alright with raising your kits around a… well, a…"

"Dog?" Firetail laughed, and at first Brownkit was hurt until he heard what the tomcat said next. "We don't mind at all."

Hopepuddle shook her head. "Certainly not! Just like Skyclaw, we think it's a healthy experience. It may be unheard of to raise a canine as a warrior, but I am completely fine with it- just as long as one of ours doesn't end up like Creamkit." She smirked.

_The slobber. Poor little guy. I'll definitely apologize to him soon. _"I'm glad," Brownkit responded cheerfully. He crouched down, rump in the air in the classic playful dog stance. He focused on Marigoldkit, who had started sniffing at him curiously a few heartbeats ago.

"I'm also sorry for the way I treated you," Firetail spoke bravely, taking his attention away from his sons for a second to stare at Brownkit firmly. "You know, before. I'm not as good friends with Skunkflight and Minnowcloud anymore- I've already gained a bit more experience and intelligence since I'm a family tom now."

"Don't brag, dear," Hopepuddle chided, but Brownkit could hear her purr and see pride flash in her watery blue gaze.

"It's fine," Brownkit accepted, sticking out his tongue a bit in a pant, somehow managing to control the slobber amount he produced. The late newleaf sun beat down on his thick, coarse pelt like heated paws.

"What are you?" A mewl rose up to Brownkit, and he glanced down to see Marigoldkit, who was staring up at him in interest. Before the puppy could answer, the dark yellow kit turned to her parents. "What is that thing?"

Brownkit's head drooped a bit. "He is a dog, and his name is Brownkit. Not to worry; he's very nice," Hopepuddle meowed to her daughter, gently rasping her tongue over her ears.

"He scares me," Orangekit chirped, pausing in the play-fighting with his brother to squint at Brownkit. "He's bigger than Dad!"

"I think he's a horrid, repulsive creature," Furrykit concluded, puffing out his fluffy chest and waggling his hindquarters as he prepared to leap onto his littermate.

Firetail did a double take and pulled his younger son toward him just when Furrykit was about to capture Orangekit's tail. "Where did you hear such words?" he snapped.

"I-"

"It doesn't matter who you heard them from," Firetail snarled. He lifted Furrykit gently but firmly with his jaws and thrust him at Brownkit's muzzle. "You apologize."

"Sorry," Furrykit mumbled, squirming a bit in his father's grasp. Brownkit sighed and nodded, showing his acceptance of the apology.

The young dog knew that those hadn't been Furrykit's words. He narrowed his eyes and gazed around camp until they met two cold green eyes. _His appetite to make my life miserable can never be satiated either._

Skunkflight.

**OoOoO**

Dusk took its time settling in; Brownkit thought it seemed as though night was battling the day. When he glanced up through the trees, a dark blue evening sky greeted him, until it faded into a deep orange sunset where horizon met sky.

The dog sat at the edge of camp, lingering a few fox-lengths away from the dirtplace. He was waiting for the right time to leave camp unnoticed; this would not be easy with light still around, however. _But I want to be able to see Carly's face! Ugh, I must come up with an excuse so I'm not seen for a while._

Brownkit padded over to where Creamkit and Hazelkit were watching Breezepaw and Dewpaw demonstrate a training lesson.

"… Skunkflight doesn't teach me much, but he's shown me the hunting crouch and a few cool battle moves. But that's alright; after all, I'm only eight and a half moons. I still have much to learn," Dewpaw was saying as Brownkit came up. The dog stood awkwardly nearby as Breezepaw showed the three-moon-old kits the fearsome belly rake.

The black she-cat used her sister as her "victim". "Just pretend she's a nasty ShadowClan warrior who you have a bone to pick with," Breezepaw ordered the pair. With that, she slid under Dewpaw, pummeling her sheathed paws against the gray apprentice's belly with only a small _oof_.

"That looks hard," Creamkit speculated.

"No, it's not, silly!" Hazelkit cried. "All you do is slide under a cat and scratch their belly."

"It's more than that," Dewpaw corrected, flicking her ear as she exchanged an amused glance with her sister. _In the two moons I've been here, they've certainly matured a lot. _"You must be tactful, and quick. Otherwise your opponent can take advantage of you while you're-"

"Um, excuse me," Brownkit interrupted, stepping in clumsily. Breezepaw glared at him slightly, probably at the most just annoyed he had interrupted their session with the kits.

"What?" she demanded, tail lashing as she sat down expectantly.

_I wish I were as lithe and swift as a cat, _Brownkit thought bitterly as he shuffled his clunky paws. "I just wanted to let you know that in case anybody wonders where I am from now to dark, if you wouldn't mind telling them know I am playing hide-and-seek with one of the kits."

Dewpaw blinked. "Er, alright? Are you actually going to be playing hide-and-seek with one of the kits?"

"Perhaps. Just don't ask any of them." Brownkit turned, then remembered another thing to add. "And if you do ask one, just because I told you not to, they might be confused because they've forgotten. You know how kits are."

"Hey!" Creamkit cried, but Brownkit didn't hear it because he was already off for the dirtplace.

**OoOoO**

"I think the stars up here are so beautiful," Carly murmured. She sighed and rested her muzzle on Brownkit's shoulder. He shuddered happily as one of her floppy ears tickled his whiskers.

The two dogs lay side by side on their backs, gazing up at the night sky from Carly's lawn. A medley of different chemicals taunted Brownkit's nose, which trembled as he held back a sneeze every few heartbeats. "I agree," he put in. "That's each and every warrior ancestor looking down at us now."

Brownkit swallowed a bit as Carly shifted to glower at him. "Would you stop with the Clan nonsense?"

"What's wrong with it?"

"I just don't get why you're so happy there. A dog doesn't belong with a bunch of cats. At the very least, they should raise you until you're out of puppyhood or something, and then let you go," Carly informed him harshly.

"I like cats. Most of them like me. I'm fine with it," Brownkit muttered.

He didn't leave too long after that, a bit hurt by Carly's rough statement. It was almost as bad as what Furrykit had gotten from Skunkflight.

As the young dog was padding out of Carly and her Twoleg's territory, he noticed a bunch of bushes thick with dark berries lining the area. Brownkit trotted over to one and poked it gingerly with his nose.

Some of the berries were soft and tender, while others were firm and ripe. "Hey, what are these?" Brownkit asked Carly, who had shuffled up soon after.

"Oh, those are blueberries."

* * *

**Carly's getting a bit annoying, isn't she? **

**So guys, I've been posting all the written chapters so far these past few days- but now, it is caught up to what is still in the works. This means that it might be an extra day or two until you see chapter seven. Or maybe not. We'll just have to see.**


	8. The Mountain Mouse

**Yay! After a week and 9 1/4 pages on Word, Chapter Seven is done... enjoy.**

**OshawottStream: And I'm afraid she'll only worsen :/**

**red (guest): Yup :3**

* * *

Rain pounded down into the clearing the following evening after Brownkit's visit with Carly. Harescar and his patrol had been caught in the sudden thunderstorm, which was the first of many for the oncoming season.

The ginger deputy's amber eyes were useless in the blur of water as it slammed down against rock, grass, and earth. A squirrel, which he had proudly caught earlier, was now hopelessly sodden. Harescar grumbled quietly in annoyance, dropping the soiled fresh-kill on the food pile anyway. A deafening boom of thunder seized the ThunderClan camp, shaking it like a measly piece of prey.

"Go straight to your den," Harescar ordered his patrolmates, Willowberry and Birchfur. "Ratpelt doesn't need three sick cats to look after. It's better just one." With a heavy sigh he sat himself down just outside the thorn tunnel to keep watch.

"Are you sure… ?" Willowberry mewed, but Harescar waved her and her son away with a lash of his tail.

He could hardly believe it; he and Brokenstar were now officially mates. Unfortunately, the brown she-cat was determined to keep it secret as long as possible in support of her fear that she would be judged for taking a mate after receiving her nine lives.

Harescar knew that by having Brokenstar as his own, he was gambling away the possibility of fatherhood. Brokenstar would never go for kits, especially if it meant he, her back-up, would be focused on their kits as well.

But Harescar didn't mind. He barely noticed the next several lightning strikes that pierced the sky, as though a great sky-cat was clawing the black expanse out of anger.

It was a long time before Harescar heard another cat's voice. The storm had passed by, sending down a few more sheets of rain thicker than blood before disappearing into the area beyond the mountains. The ginger tom felt a prod on his shoulder, and opened his eyes to the milky light of dawn. He groaned and sat up, feeling his stiff muscles moan and his bones creak.

"Were you out here all night?" Brokenstar demanded, covering him in countless licks.

"Yes," Harescar mumbled, shouldering her off gently in spite of himself, for he enjoyed this attention. "Hey, what about the no-public-display-of-affection rule?"

"I can break it sometimes, surely? After all, I'm the Clan leader." Brokenstar smirked and stepped back, examining her work. Several damp clumps of fur stuck up on Harescar's sun-colored pelt, and his eyes were dull with exhaustion.

The tom stood up and shook himself, fluffing up his fur against the dewy morning. "I'll go and start organizing patrols-"

"Don't even think of it!" Brokenstar cut in, her tone sounding like a mother scolding a misbehaving kit. "Let me take care of that. You go get a proper rest in the warriors' den." Harescar hesitated, but quickly moved forward after a rough shove again from the long-haired she-cat. "Go on!"

**OoOoO**

Harescar didn't wake up again until much later. His body still cracked in protest as he stood, but the ginger warrior now felt much more refreshed.

He was barely out of the den for a few heartbeats when he nearly collided with Brownkit. The dog let out a yelp of surprise and leaped back, while Harescar blinked hard a few times, still waking up.

"Sorry, Harescar!" Brownkit barked hurriedly. "I was actually just coming to look for you. I… I found something that is very important."

"What?" Harescar growled, lifting a paw to wipe away some crust by his left eye.

"Sorry," Brownkit repeated, trembling a bit as he faced the Clan deputy. "It's just… well, I found… blueberries."

Harescar froze, trying to make a connection in his mind. _Found blueberries. Blueberries are for… great StarClan, Skyclaw's illness! And the patrol left to get the blueberries a few sunrises ago! _

"Where are they?" Harescar darted furiously around the camp, Brownkit struggling to keep up with him. "How could we not have noticed?"

"They're… outside the camp." Harescar narrowed his eyes as Brownkit spoke, and the ginger tom turned around to scowl at the growing puppy. "Yes, I've been sneaking out," Brownkit admitted, shame laced through his tone.

Just then, a balmy breeze swept through the camp, ruffling Harescar's loose fur. The tomcat jerked his head to remove a piece of orange fuzz from his nose. _It could be, it couldn't be an omen. Should I trust Brownkit? _"Fine," he muttered quietly, wrapping his tail around the dog's broadening shoulders. "I won't tell anybody you've been sneaking out of camp. After all, a big dog like you needs more than just laps around the camp.

"Now, where are these berries?"

"Follow me," Brownkit barked, and with that he started toward the thorn tunnel. A few cats stared after the male creatures as they departed the camp, but they said nothing.

**OoOoO**

"Great StarClan, Brownkit! You really know your way around the forest," Harescar grumbled as he stepped over a fallen tree branch.

Ahead of him, the puppy sighed. "I know, it's bad. I really did wander."

The cats were approaching the old Thunderpath. Harescar stiffened as the reek was flung at him through the line of bushes. "I do hope we don't have to cross that."

Brownkit drooped, nudging away some leaves to reveal a small hole that he had dug his last visit to Carly. It led to the other side of the bushes, where the Thunderpath was. "I'm afraid we'll have to cross it, Harescar," Brownkit announced.

Harescar stood and watched in disbelief as the dog wiggled into the tight space. The ginger tom swallowed nervously. "I'll do this _only _for Skyclaw."

Darkness enveloped Harescar immediately as the ThunderClan deputy crouched and crammed his head into the hole. _It's just like entering Brokenstar's den. It's just like entering Brokenstar's den. _

Just ahead, Harescar could feel Brownkit's whip-like tail tap his nose. The tomcat was relieved; the puppy was guiding him through. The daylight faded behind Harescar as the pair ventured further into the hole.

"I thought this was a hole, not a tunnel!" Harescar called ahead, resisting the urge to bite Brownkit's tail as it slapped his nose again, leaving behind a stinging sensation as though a bee had gotten ahold of it.

"Just a little bit more," Brownkit urged. "Remember, Skyclaw needs our help."

Suddenly, light filled Harescar's vision again. The sun-golden tom scrambled out of the hole, blinking rapidly like a blind cat regaining his sight.

The forest had returned, bushy and bright-eyed in resemblance of a squirrel in late leaf-fall. The trees flashed green and brown, and the bold blue sky, and the hot oily stench of the Thunderpath. _Wait…_

Harescar dragged his eyes away from the picturesque woods and stared down at the Thunderpath, waiting for Brownkit's instruction.

"I've been over this many times, and I've never seen or heard one of those horrid c- er, monsters, go by," Brownkit stammered. Harescar tipped his head. _What was he about to say in place of monster? _"S- so… on the count of three…

"One…

"Two…

"Three!"

Brownkit and Harescar streaked across the Thunderpath, a combined smudge of brown and orange, two dead leaves fluttering by.

"We made it!" Harescar gasped, dropping into the grass on the opposite side. Brownkit flounced over to him and slopped his slimy tongue over the deputy's ear. But Harescar barely noticed; he just shook himself and stood up again. "So, another tunnel, right?"

"No, don't worry," Brownkit assured him with an airy laugh. "This time, we're just charging straight through the bushes." He eyed Harescar's sleek ginger pelt with a frown. "You can just 'groom' yourself afterwards."

Harescar nodded and positioned himself, staring straight through the middle of the tall brush. Then, with the power of a gust of wind over WindClan's moor, he thrust himself through the spiny branches and claw-like, pointed dark green leaves.

The cat tumbled out on the other side. He winced as he righted himself. Several scrapes welling with blood crossed over his skin where a few stubborn prickly twigs had snagged on his pelt. Harescar licked away the blood, bending carefully so as to not disturb his infamous scar on his flank.

Brownkit appeared again beside him, burying his cold, wet nose in the grass. He then padded on, leaving Harescar no choice but to follow.

The smell of berries greeted Harescar first; then came a wave of choking chemicals. The feline struggled on after Brownkit, who was clearly used to the sickening odor.

They came upon several bushes swollen with bunches of berries. Some were tiny and red; others were soft and plump, bearing a bluish-purple color. "Well, what do you know?" Harescar muttered, eyes streaming as he leaned forward to ease a branch heavy with the berries off the bush. After a few good tugs, the tom managed to have a good pile at his paws.

"Don't any of you patrol up here anymore?" Brownkit asked as he nudged a few fallen berries into their pile. "I can't really smell any cat-scent up here, even over the chemical smell from that perfect grass."

"We've kind of avoided going past the Thunderpath," Harescar admitted, a bit guilty. "Well, actually, I've been ordering patrols not to go past the first line of bushes back there. I mean, we're aware that this Twoleg here has strictly claimed this area as his territory."

"But there's plentiful hunting!" Brownkit protested.

"Yes, but I think we can sacrifice that for the safety of our Clanmates. Who knows what could happen if that hairless creature spotted some of the warriors patrolling around his fragrant grass." Harescar fitted his jaws around about half of the branches and jerked his head in direction of the way they had come. "Let's go. I'm starting to feel a bit un-"

"Pup! What are you two doing?"

Harescar growled and dropped the branches, unsheathing his claws as he prepared to defend himself and Brownkit. He spun and found another dog bounding toward them, eyes narrowed suspiciously.

This one was a pale cream-yellow with brown eyes even darker than Brownkit's. A volley of barks left her parted jaws; she was speaking in her own language to the male canine. Harescar could only salvage a few words from the conversation:

"You… Pup… that cat… berries!" she exclaimed, tail raised high in the air. Harescar rubbed his nose with his paw, now starting to feel a bit lightheaded from her stink along with the grass pesticides.

Brownkit flattened his ears, replying in the unfamiliar language yet again. "Harescar… berries… help… Clanmate."

A snarl from the she-dog. "Leave. Come back never. Take berries. But never return." Her menacing, clear gaze tore away from Brownkit and bore into Harescar's already-hot pelt. "Stupid cat." With that, she stalked off.

Harescar shuddered as, eventually, her repulsive odor faded away. "You know her?" he asked Brownkit, relieved to hear his own language again. "She certainly sounded angry."

"Her name's Carly," Brownkit sighed, tail sagging as he leaned down to retrieve his share of the berries. "She claimed we were stealing her Twoleg's berries, and that she never wanted to see us again." He tilted his head. "She also called you and all cats stupid. As well as the Clans."

"She's who you were sneaking out to meet, hm?" Harescar sniffed and started backtracking to the Thunderpath. He hadn't taken much notice of how he and Brownkit had almost completely stripped the bushes bare of the berries.

Brownkit ducked his head, the shame dominant in his dull eyes. "Yes, but now it won't happen again," he mumbled around the berries.

**OoOoO**

Just outside camp, Harescar took all the blueberries Brownkit had been carrying to make it seem as though he had gone out by himself and the young dog had been in the camp all along. The poor creature looked crestfallen as he bounded into the camp through the dirtplace.

Harescar burst into the hollow, eyes wild and unfocused. He forced his fur to fluff up, and he marched to the center of the clearing, dropping the branches. Multiple berries rolled around his paws, dark like the night sky.

"What are those?" Brokenstar demanded, poking one experimentally with her claw. Her electrifying yellow eyes met Harescar's for only a heartbeat; the tom refused to return the puzzled glance. _I'll tell her later._

Several more cats gathered around the scene. Harescar puffed out his chest and announced: "I discovered the special blueberries at the very edge of our territory. Nobody had been there for a while, so I felt like it needed some attention. And look what I found!" He nudged one, then picked it up and grasped it gently between his teeth so it wouldn't burst. "These are for Skyclaw, and the rest are obviously for Ratpelt's store."

The russet-colored medicine cat raced up, shouldering away other felines. By the time he had reached where Harescar was standing, his amber eyes were wide. "I'll get them to her right away!" he shouted, snatching up two branches before running over to the sickly nursery.

"The patrol…" Sandpaw whimpered, ears flat against his head. "My brother and the others left for no reason."

Brokenstar heaved a sigh and shot a seething glare at her deputy. "This area you found these in should have been patrolled thoroughly like the rest of our territory. We've now sent off three cats towards the old forest, barely knowing where they were going!" She shook her head and sat down heavily. "Should I send more cats to get them, or… ?"

Flashnight stepped forward. "You should. Rainsnow and Berryfang would be devastated to return and realize that they had traveled all that way for nothing."

Birchfur advanced toward the black tom, shaking his head. "No, don't. What if none of these cats return? You'd lose five to six warriors, and we're already low to begin with."

Leopardpaw's littermate let out a wail, and Hopepuddle wrapped a comforting tail around his shoulder.

Just then, Brownkit trotted up, tail wagging slightly as he observed the chaos. "Are those blueberries I see?"

Nobody answered him; all eyes were suddenly trained on the nursery as though it were a huge squirrel looming over them, jaws bared.

For the first time in moons, a trembling white paw stepped out of the nursery. A gasp touched the crowd as a pretty brown tabby face, a bit distorted from the uneven clumps of fur sodden with sweat, emerged tentatively from the den. Ratpelt helped the ill queen out, clearly beaming.

"Skyclaw!" Cherryfur purred. The impulsive she-cat rushed forward to greet her denmate, but Ratpelt stepped in front of the former loner with a warning growl. The tortoiseshell glared at him. "She looks fine. Goodness, Ratpelt, do you have to be so-"

"I'm only protecting you," Ratpelt replied calmly, revealing the outspoken Skyclaw again to the Clan. "I advise you all keep your distance from Skyclaw for just a little while. She isn't quite one hundred percent." The dark orange tom purred and glanced at Skyclaw like she was his mate. "The berries took effect immediately."

Skyclaw cleared her throat and blinked her misty eyes a few times. "It's… g- great to see you all again." She swallowed, and Harescar could tell she was struggling a bit to speak. "I always knew I would never be immune to this disease that is only outside the Clans… I'm sorry I brought it here, and I'm sorry I was a- a burden."

Frostkit leaped forward; Harescar noticed how hard it was for the white-furred kit not to lick his mother's cheek. "You're never a burden! Oh, Skyclaw, I've missed you so much!"

Harescar sneaked a sly ogle over to Minnowcloud and Streamkit. The father and son pair was sitting beside Skunkflight, stone-faced as if it was the most boring day of their lives. The ginger tom resisted a growl of annoyance. _They could at least have a heart and greet Skyclaw after all she's been through. But instead they sit there like lumps of dirt._

Brokenstar shuffled forward and dipped her head to the recovering queen. "I apologize for allowing you to stay in this condition for so long. It was foolish of me to simply discard you like that. It won't happen again." Her lightning-yellow gaze scampered over the remainder of ThunderClan. "Not to any cat."

Skyclaw cracked a wan smile, most likely her first in a long time. "It's fine, Brokenstar. I do know that after I get over this, I won't catch it again. All I did was sit in the nursery and cough all day." Pride glowed in her radiant amber eyes as they rested on Frostkit. "Oh, my son, look how you've grown." The small white tom tilted his head and stepped toward her hopefully. "Just wait. Soon I can bathe you again." Frostkit wrinkled his nose and sat back down beside Brownkit, who was towering over him immensely.

Harescar was glad to see that Skyclaw was doing well again. Now that her health was improving again, the queens and kits could move back into the nursery, giving the three remaining apprentices room to sleep. _Everything will be alright._

**OoOoO**

Harescar cringed away from Brokenstar. Her eyes were like sparks, about to ignite into a blazing fire of anger. Her claws, unsheathed and flexing, scraped against the stone floor of the leader's den. Not to mention her voice-

"Care to explain why not every bit of ThunderClan territory was being patrolled?"

Her voice, cold and scathing, was toned to make it seem as though she had never even considered Harescar to be her partner in life.

Brownkit, too, cowered away from her voice. The dog had insisted to come up and listen to the leader and deputy's banter- and for some reason Brokenstar allowed him to.

Brown fur flashed before Harescar's gaze, threateningly close to his nose as Brokenstar stood up abruptly. "I-" he started feebly, but the persistent she-cat killed his excuse.

"Being Clan deputy is not just for show," Brokenstar snapped. Her tail waved in the darkness. "It is a serious position; after leader, you are in charge of the Clan, Harescar. By-"

"Please, let me-"

"By not sending patrols to sniff every blade of grass, every fallen leaf, on our territory, you broke that precious rule." Harescar watched Brokenstar as she spoke; a mixture of hurt, confusion, but mostly anger driven by her authority swam through the waves of emotion in her sun-colored eyes.

"Brokenstar, I need you to understand!" Harescar protested. "That area beyond the old Thunderpath is not as untouched as you think."

The ThunderClan leader didn't want to hear it. "Leave it for later, when we're alone." She turned to address Brownkit, and in a quick transition her gaze became beseeching, a void of endless pleading lemon yellow. "Brownkit, you impressed me today."

"Huh?" The young puppy tilted his head, confused. "I didn't even…"

Brokenstar laughed. "No, you found those berries. I know you've been sneaking out." As Brownkit's face turned to one of clear horror, she smirked. "You think I haven't noticed? But it's alright… you're a growing dog, and you want to expand your boundaries to places past the camp limits. I should have known from the start that you were far too advanced to follow in the regular Clan rules."

Brownkit trembled as she went on.

"If you are willing to, I'd like to make you an apprentice now," Brokenstar informed him, a purr lacing through her tone.

"… so that's why you let me come up here with you and Harescar…" Brownkit murmured, astounded. He seemed to come to his senses and then sputtered, "But two moons early! I- I don't know yet, Brokenstar. I'm going to have to think about it-"

The leader smiled warmly at him, all coldness from her argument with Harescar gone like the morning dew. "Take your time. I understand if you'd want to be apprenticed with Frostkit, but please consider it. Judging by your size and smarts, you certainly have a lot of potential."

**OoOoO**

It had been a while since the shocked Brownkit stumbled out of the cool cave.

Harescar was squirming under the intensity of Brokenstar's bright stare on him. Then, in a sudden rush, she leaped forward and attacked him with a barrage of licks.

"What- what's going… going on?" Harescar squeaked, not able to resist the instinctive purr that rumbled up his throat.

Brokenstar managed to step back for a few heartbeats to talk. "That was all a show, because of Brownkit being there. I don't really care about the clearing past the Thunderpath- it was never really any good hunting grounds anyway."

Harescar was glad to hear this, but he also wanted to let Brokenstar know something. "But you do know that a Twoleg has taken over that part of our territory, right?"

At this, Brokenstar drew away. "What?"

"The old abandoned Twoleg nest? Yeah…" Harescar shuffled his paws uncomfortably. "One of those strange creatures is fixing it up. The reason Brownkit's been going there is because he is seeing the Twoleg's pet dog."

The brown she-cat snarled. "Oh, let the thing have it. If we don't bother it, it won't bother us."

"And there's another thing…" Harescar mumbled slowly.

"Yeah?"

The deputy blinked and took a deep breath. "What about the patrol to the old forest?"

**OoOoO**

"How could she take me away from my kits? It's not fair!" Firetail whined.

Harescar suppressed a snort while Flashnight flicked his ear indifferently.

The tabby lashed his tail and spun to face the deputy and black warrior. "Who knows how far these cats have gone by now… ? I mean, really, Brokenstar? Really? We could be gone for moons! What if my kits are apprentices by the time we return? I… I just…"

"Calm down," Harescar snapped, now a bit annoyed. "Brokenstar sent us on a mission to find Berryfang, Rainsnow, and Leopardpaw. You should be flattered that she trusts us. Besides, Flashnight was taken away from Creamkit and Hazelkit, and he's not complaining. Now be quiet and help us find a scent trail." Firetail glared at the deputy incredulously but didn't say anything more.

Flashnight dipped his head in agreement with the ginger tom. "Harescar is right. And the other patrol couldn't have gotten too far. I suspect it will take a quarter to a half-moon at the most for us all to come back."

Firetail put on a good scowl and hunched his shoulders, plodding on through the leaves sullenly. "Alright, I get it. You didn't have to rub it in my face."

Harescar sighed and squinted through a line of bushes. They were close to the WindClan border, and he thought he could pick up a faint odor.

It was a sunrise after Brokenstar and Harescar had talked; it was decided that another three cats would be sent to retrieve Berryfang and the others before they got too far. Harescar offered to go, and Brokenstar chose Flashnight and Firetail in addition to him. This left only six completely healthy warriors not busy with kits to protect the Clan. Birchfur was the deputy in Harescar's place while the ginger tom was away; the actual second-in-command figured that Brokenstar was giving her brother a chance to redeem himself after the incident with Coldstar.

The trio of warriors arrived at the stream that sliced through the land between ThunderClan's forest and WindClan's moor. The clear, pure water flowed steadily from the lake, where a natural wall of pebbles filtered out the murk from the large body of water to create a clean and clear brook. Harescar leaned down and lapped up a few mouthfuls; Flashnight joined him, and Firetail _harrumphed_.

"Can we help you?"

Harescar glanced up from his drink and recognized Thrusheye, the WindClan deputy, and two she-cats, one with a long, fluffy pelt, the other with a short, thin gray one.

"We're… um… just…" Harescar blinked. How was he supposed to explain this to a rival patrol?

Luckily, Flashnight came to his rescue. "We have to cross through. We're going to retrieve a group headed toward the mountains."

The gray she-cat, who Harescar believed to be Ashflame from past Gatherings, tilted her head, striking yellow eyes lighting up in interest. Her smoky pelt shined with health and youth; she was certainly strong and capable of fighting well.

_Capable of fighting… _Harescar tried to hide his tensing muscles. Did WindClan see at least six felines, two patrol's-worth of cats, gone from ThunderClan as an advantage in battle?

The long-furred she-cat stepped forward and growled defensively. Her large body formed a blockade before her much more skinny Clanmates, and she was very intimidating to the three toms. "Why should we let you go through our territory for no good reason?" She jerked her head towards Thrusheye, nostrils flared. "I don't see a medicine cat. We shouldn't allow them to prance through our territory freely. It's just a disguise for them to steal _our _prey. Tell 'em," the brown warrior ordered her deputy bossily.

"Brackenstripe; relax," Thrusheye shot back just as rudely. His bold green gaze swung back toward them, chilling and on the brim of annoyance. "Though she is right," he addressed the ThunderClan cats. "Without a medicine cat or some other calm cat with you, how can we trust you three to do your duty and not tamper with a thing on our moor?"

Harescar flexed his claws, trying to calm himself. _WindClan cats have always been very insecure. Just step forward and show your authority. _"As the deputy of ThunderClan, I command you to let us pass."

Brackenstripe snorted and unsheathed her claws, leaning down until her long belly fur just grazed the stiff moor grass. "I'm very scared," she taunted. _She has the arrogance of a ShadowClan cat! _"You've been deputy for barely two moons, mouse-brain. To think you can scare off three strong warriors is a hoot." Her bloodshot blue eyes flashed to the gray she-cat. "Isn't that right, Ashflame? A hoot!"

"Certainly!" Ashflame agreed, leaping forward beside her patrol-mate. "Come and get us," she challenged, talons digging into the earth hungrily.

Thrusheye shoved himself between the two ornery she-cats before anything could start. "In case you haven't noticed, I am the higher cat here. And I want you all to get lost!" His lips parted in a clear snarl, and his ears flattened against his head.

"You have to understand," Harescar protested, shoulder fur bristling. He opened his jaws to speak again when he felt himself being roughly pushed aside.

"Fox-hearts! Cowards! Mange-pelts!" Firetail screeched. He was fluffed up so much that he nearly looked like Brackenstripe.

The WindClan deputy drew in a shaky breath; Harescar could tell that Thrusheye was struggling to stay content as well. "Look," the other tom meowed. "Secretstar is on edge lately. I heard that during ThunderClan's last visit to our camp some secret stuff was revealed-"

"Your rivalry with RiverClan," Flashnight verified.

"Yes, that." Thrusheye shuffled his paws. "Well, we don't want to create friction with ThunderClan either- imagine that. Basically what I'm saying is that if you do try to make a move, you'll be sorry." His statement ended in a warning spit, and Harescar backed away carefully.

Harescar knew that it was hopeless. He turned to go, flicking his tail at Flashnight and Firetail, when he heard the crunch of a new set of paws on the grass behind him.

"Let them go." A breathtakingly beautiful dark tabby she-cat with nimble white paws stepped out from behind a scrubby gorse bush a fox-length away from the rival patrols.

"Shallowfrost," Thrusheye greeted her stiffly. "How long have you been here?"

The WindClan medicine cat smirked and sauntered over to stand beside her Clanmates. "Long enough to know how rude you are." She turned and dipped her head to Harescar, Flashnight, and Firetail. "You may pass through WindClan territory to get your runaway patrol. Just don't steal our rabbits," Shallowfrost added with a wink.

Harescar beamed gratefully at her. "Thank you. We are grateful for your acceptance." With that, he flicked his tail at his warriors, and as one they hopped over the stream and bounded across the moor with excessive speed until the WindClan patrol was a tiny dot in the distance.

**OoOoO**

"The mountains are cold," Firetail stated flatly.

Harescar grunted in agreement. He and the other two toms had only been treading on stone rather than grass for a little while, but already Harescar's pads felt as though they were made of ice.

It was still early in the morning; a brisk wind slipped through the cats' fur like claws, painful and scathing. The fog grew thicker with each pawstep higher they took; mist covered the sky until Harescar could only see a few ragged patches of pale blue through the light gray cover.

"How far do you think they got?" Flashnight mumbled around the mouse he had caught literally a fox-length out of WindClan territory. The toms were starving, but they hadn't found a good spot to settle down and eat it yet.

Harescar's nose was pressed against the ground; more than a few times he had tripped over his muzzle and collapsed face-first. But the ginger tom was determined just as much as Firetail and Flashnight were to return to their mates- and, excluding the deputy- their kits. _The sooner we find them, the better. _"Who knows where this trail leads?" Harescar responded breezily. "As far as we know, they could've come upon that mystical 'tribe' by now."

"Ooh, the tribe!" Flashnight went on excitedly, his voice still a bit distorted by the mouse-tail hanging from his front teeth gingerly. "No cat has visited them since old Mole-eye was young."

Firetail bounced a bit on his paws. "Do you really think they've gone all that way? I doubt they could really-"

"Hush!" Harescar suddenly hissed. Berryfang's scent, which was the strongest out of him, Rainsnow, and Leopardpaw, still clung weakly to the ratty bushes and various boulders. But now the trail had taken a sharp turn to the left, then made a U-turn all the way back the way they had come. "What in the name of StarClan… ?" Harescar muttered under his breath.

Flashnight and Firetail watched him, puzzled, as the ginger warrior marched from place to place, where swift pawsteps had stirred up the dust. Each substantial pebble was nudged around by Harescar for a few moments; now he was definitely sure.

He lifted his head and addressed his travel-mates. "They turned back around," he mewed, confusion making his tone waver.

"How?" Firetail demanded, joining Harescar to stare helplessly back at where they came from. "It doesn't make any sense!"

"For once, I agree with Firetail," Flashnight meowed, setting down the fresh-kill to stand beside the other two cats. The bright-tailed tabby shot him a look, and clever Flashnight smirked.

Harescar shrugged, biting his lip. "I know, it doesn't create a grain of logic. We didn't smell their scent going the opposite way because of the direction winds were blowing."

"They must have given up, or they were confused," Flashnight commented, turning to retrieve his mouse. "Well, before we continue after them, we might as well eat."

Firetail breathed a huge sigh of relief. "Thank you! I was beyond hungry." The tabby lurched forward and took a large share, chewing through the meat in a few swift bites, growling in irritation as juice dribbled down his chin.

Harescar purred, trying to put off their mission for a little while as he snatched famished bites from the prey. _It's delicious! _he thought, proud to be consuming food from the mountains. This mouse's taste only differed slightly from the ones captured in ThunderClan territory back at the lake, but it was enough to make Harescar indulge in a few more mouthfuls before he stood, ready to move on.

An abrupt screech hit the ginger cat's ears the moment he was on his paws. He spun, eyes wide, and stared into the pine forest several tail-lengths ahead.

"Help! Somebody help!"

* * *

***le gasp* Is it the lost patrol, or somebody else... ? I'm afraid you'll have to wait a while to find out DX**


	9. Bracken and Tallie

**The Song of the Felines: Thank you sooo much :D You can go ahead and PM me now if you have any ideas for OCs; all will be put into consideration but may not be used in this story. **

**Reese (guest) and reese (guest): I assume you're the same person XD. Carly's sisters went to happy homes with Twoleg owners of their own. I'm glad you feel that way. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter just as much as the others!**

**Icecloud: *gasp* Is it really THE Icecloud from the real _Warriors _series?! x3 Thanks for loving my story. It loves you too. I update about every week- 10 days, so luckily the wait usually isn't too long!**

* * *

_You certainly have a lot of potential. _Brokenstar's words echoed continuously in Brownkit's mind. The puppy heaved a sigh from his place on the sunning rocks in the heart of ThunderClan's hollow. Today was the day he and all of the kits and queens would be moving back into the nursery. Sandpaw was helping Ratpelt give the den a thorough cleaning; Skyclaw, who was still fragile, was vetoed every time she insisted to assist them. Right now the tabby was talking up a storm with Cherryfur and Hopepuddle, while all of the kits tumbled around nearby. Beechflight and Birdspring were curled together by the fresh-kill pile, grooming each other. The pretty she-cat's belly was significantly large.

Despite the fact that ThunderClan was thriving, Brownkit couldn't forget how easy it was for him to become an apprentice now. It was only the day after Harescar, Firetail, and Flashnight left, but the dog could not get this out of his mind no matter what.

Brownkit watched as Sandpaw backed out of the nursery, toting in his jaws a huge tangle of soiled moss. The speckled puppy leaped to his paws and bounded over to help the struggling apprentice.

"Thanks," Sandpaw dropped the moss for a few moments to take a breather.

"No problem," Brownkit barked, envying the male cat's sleek and quiet voice.

_It's very possible that Sandpaw could be my mentor, if I wait to be apprenticed. After all, he and Leopardpaw are ten moons now._

Sandpaw picked up his end of the moss tendril again and guided Brownkit to the side of the camp, where they discarded it in a huge wad of untouched weeds. The process repeated a few times, until Frostkit scampered up and took Brownkit's place in helping the older tom scrub the nursery walls with fresh moss. Quite honestly, Brownkit was relieved.

The dog footslogged all the way back to the sunning rocks to think some more about his choice when he felt tiny claws scrape his shoulder. It drew no pain or blood, though, and the young dog felt joy flood into him when he looked down and saw Orangekit peering up at him curiously. His littermates were a bit behind him, as well as Sparklekit.

"Can you play with us, Brownkit?" Orangekit squeaked, tail waving as he stared up at the other creature with admiration in his beady blue eyes. "Creamkit and Hazelkit are mean. They say we're too annoying and babyish for them!"

"Of course I'll play with you four," Brownkit replied; if he was a cat he'd be purring. He sat up and sucked in any stray drool strings before facing the kits again. "Put what they said behind you. After all, being little is fun!"

Sparklekit rocketed forward with the energy of her mother. "Oh, really?" she cried excitedly. "Be the fox!" Her demand only came after a heartbeat of hesitation; and to this Brownkit nodded.

He moved the kits away from the rocks and then simpered evilly, scowling at the kits with faux malice. "Mmm, I love kits! They're my favorite thing to eat for supper!"

Furrykit yowled, feigning fear, and scampered away from Brownkit the fox. Orangekit and Sparklekit trailed after him, their screeches of "fear" ruined by the giggles also leaving their lips. Only Marigoldkit stayed behind, chest puffed out bravely.

"I'm not scared of a fox," she announced, pride lighting her gaze. She turned around and stuck her tongue out at her dumbfounded brothers. "That's because I wanna be a medicine cat."

Orangekit walked back over, nose wrinkled. "Marigoldkit!" he chided. "Medicine cats are wimps. If you really wanna serve your Clan, you have to become a warrior."

"Now, wait," Brownkit interrupted. Furrykit trudged over to be with his siblings, and Sparklekit watched from a distance until she was called back by Cherryfur. Orangekit and Marigoldkit stared up at the dog, waiting just like Brownkit told them to. "You don't have to be a warrior to be honored in the Clan," Brownkit explained gently, tail thumping on the ground. "Ratpelt is of great authority- Marigoldkit would be highly respected by the time she's a full medicine cat." He hesitated, and fixed his soothing brown gaze on the dark yellow she-kit. "However, you did decide that quite rashly, Marigoldkit- you're only a quarter-moon into life. Think about it, and by the time you're six moons, you will definitely know if your destiny lies in the path of hunting and battles or in medicine and healing."

"My _path _lies in medicine and… uh, whatever the second thing was," Marigoldkit squeaked indignantly. "I don't care about battles, and… you know…"

"Hunting," Orangekit mewed.

"Yeah, that," Marigoldkit glared at him. "Anyway, I want to be a medicine cat, even if I have to share my den with a stinky old tom for-"

"Marigoldkit! Just what are you saying that sounds rude?" exclaimed Hopepuddle. The gray-and-white queen had broken away from her conversation with Skyclaw and was now making her way over to the puppy and kits.

Brownkit sighed. "She's talking about being a medicine cat-"

Marigoldkit cut in, bouncing on her paws as she took in her lanky mother. "But I don't like Ratpelt."

Hopepuddle smirked and laid down, purring as her sons climbed on her head and tugged at her ears. "Well, then I guess you'll have to join another Clan, then," she meowed, not really taking her daughter seriously.

"Well, then I guess I will!" Marigoldkit huffed, and with that she turned and stomped toward the camp exit.

Brownkit watched, tongue lolling, as Cherryfur bounded up and brought a squirming, protesting Marigoldkit back in her jaws. "Not so fast!" the tortoiseshell queen scolded, setting down the bitty she-kit with a tail-flick of amusement. Brownkit was shocked to see Sparklekit's mother fix her intense yellow eyes on him. "Brownkit, could I speak to you for a moment?"

"U- um, sure," he responded, rising to uncertain paws. He followed Cherryfur through the camp until they were in a secluded corner of the clearing, where lush ferns and lichen hung down, creating a private shady spot. The attractive she-cat slipped through the leafy green strands, leaving Brownkit no choice but to follow.

The adolescent dog, as he entered the claustrophobic area, felt himself grow sentimental as he remembered how much of a third mother- besides his canine one and Skyclaw- the dappled queen had been to him. Cherryfur was the first cat to suggest taking him to ThunderClan. She had treated him with complete respect, and even before Harescar had been the first to fully accept him. She had acted like he was her son; and now she had a little daughter of her own. But there was one problem with her relationship… and Brownkit realized that he wanted to talk to her too.

Cherryfur took a deep breath, and then launched right into what she wanted to say. "Brownkit, I just want you to know that I am always there, even if you just want to talk. I know that you have Skyclaw, and Frostkit, and other trusted ones, but I still love you like my son. Okay?"

"Okay," Brownkit barked. He paused, then, biting his lip, took a risk. "I actually would like to talk to you about something too."

"Oh, really?" Cherryfur blinked and tilted her head. "Shoot."

"It's about Birchfur."

Suddenly her face fell, drooping like a leaf under the weight of rainwater. "Umm… alright."

Brownkit wondered only for heartbeat if he was being reckless, simply protruding into her love life. But then he realized how Sparklekit would feel as she got older with separated parents. The juvenile dog wanted to fix this now, before Birchfur and Cherryfur absolutely hated each other.

"I know you're still mad at him. But that was a little over two moons ago, what's happened. He's very sorry, and I'm sure that-"

He was startled by the sudden hiss that came from the attractive tortoiseshell. "How do you know he's sorry?" Cherryfur spat, her hackles fully raised. She sat down, head lowered. Finally she managed to lock gazes with Brownkit again. "I apologize for going off like that. But please, Brownkit, don't worry about other cats' business. Maybe one day Birchfur and I will figure things out, for the sake of our daughter, but today is not that day."

A day's travel away, up in a dark pine forest in the mountains, four cats surrounded a shuddering body.

The trees arched, fragrant and unwelcoming, high above the felines' flattened or erect ears. All was silent save for the low moans of pain from the gasping tom in the center of the helpless circle; then bushes crashed, and another three cats, a trio of young toms, joined the original five.

"What's going on?" Harescar screeched, plunging deeper through the brush until he was fully in the clearing. Flashnight and Firetail were hot on his heels.

Right away the newcomers recognized Leopardpaw, Berryfang, and Rainsnow; the three younger warriors and apprentice blinked at them gratefully, though confusion also danced in their wild gazes.

As for the other two cats, a beautiful, plump gray tabby she-cat and the writhing golden-brown tom, the Clan cats didn't recognize.

Finally Rainsnow found the words to answer the deputy. "It… he… well, Berryfang, Leopardpaw, and I were traveling, then turned around and decided to stop in the forest for a bit. After a few sunrises, we were getting ready to leave. Then we came upon these two nice cats- Tallie and Bracken. They're mates, but she only recently joined him to be a loner. We hunted together and talked together for a while… then Bracken decided to climb up a tree and proudly catch a squirrel for us… and then he fell."

The pretty tabby crouched low to the ground, eyes pools of terrified minty green. "What happened to him? Will he make it?" Bracken moaned, and she shuffled closer to him, tentatively stroking his stiff shoulder. "It'll be alright, love. Everything is fine," she soothed. Tallie's head then swung up as she nervously bit her lip. "Right?"

Harescar was speechless for a few moments. He moved forward, eyes narrowed. "Bracken… that name rings a bell somewhere in the farthest corners of my mind-"

"Never mind that! Help him!" Leopardpaw interrupted. The spotted apprentice leaped forward, anxiously bouncing from paw to paw as he took in the clearly injured tom. Then he seemed to recall that his mentor, Flashnight, was here too. "Sorry for being rude, Flashnight. That won't delay-"

The black warrior didn't seem to notice the young ThunderClan tom. Instead he moved up to Bracken's side, eyeing him up and down carefully. "It appears he has a broken bone in his left hind leg, as well as a wrenched shoulder." Tallie gaped at the damage, and her unique gaze glittered in worry. "We can all take him back to the hollow, where Ratpelt can take care of him for a bit. It's not too far away- if we leave soon, we can get there a sun's journey from now."

Tallie looked reluctant. "I don't know. How can we trust you?"

Berryfang tilted his head. "We know them. We're all within the same group, ThunderClan. Surely you trust us?"

"Fine," the misty tabby gave in easily, and she rose to her paws, nudging Bracken a bit. The injured tom hissed and rolled away, only to let out a yelp as he landed on his bad shoulder.

"He's protective of himself from the pain," Flashnight assured the stunned Tallie. "Here, Firetail, you come support his other side." The light brown tabby shuffled over, taking the side of Bracken's good shoulder but injured leg, while Flashnight claimed the opposite side with the bad shoulder and healthy leg. The dark tom then hoisted the loner partially onto his back, and Firetail lifted his other side until Bracken was splayed out on his stomach atop the two toms' backs. "Alright, let's go," Flashnight grunted as he and Firetail carefully stepped over tree roots and fallen sticks to leave the forest.

Tallie started after them immediately without question; Harescar followed as well, but then halted, staring in confusion at Berryfang, Rainsnow, and Leopardpaw. "What's the holdup?" the ginger tom asked.

"The berries?" Rainsnow mewed tentatively. "Should we go on without you?"

"Don't worry about the berries," Harescar meowed in response.

"But Skyclaw-"

"Just come on with us. You'll see."

Night had wrapped its big obsidian paws around the stone hollow by the time Brownkit finally entered the nursery and collapsed in his nest.

He had spent the rest of his long day playing with Hopepuddle's kits once again- more so the toms, since Marigoldkit had become stand-offish and uncertain ever since her episode about being a medicine cat and her dislike of Ratpelt. _Hopefully just kit drama, _the young dog thought as he wrapped his tail tightly around his nose.

Then Brownkit remembered how much smaller the nursery was; after all, it was a skimpy bramble bush that had been especially worn after the infamous flood. He felt Skyclaw's raspy breathing just behind him. The absence of Frostkit was torturous; Brownkit was used to an endless supply of warmth from the little tom.

Brownkit decided to give the queens and kits more space, so he gripped his nest in his jaws and hauled it out of the den. He thought he heard a mumble of thanks from Skyclaw as she readjusted her position to stretching out her four twig-thin legs. _She'll fatten out eventually. _

In the stage just before Brownkit drifted off, he saw two- no, three- silhouettes, ebony against the moonlight that filtered through the trees and forced the Highledge into a spotlight. But at this point, Brownkit was too tired, and his brain was turned off. His eyelids slipped over the brown irises, black pupils, and whites of his gaze until the puppy was out.

**OoOoO**

"My kits! Orangekit! Marigoldkit, Furrykit!" A distressed yowl invaded Brownkit's head, entering through his ears and slamming into his sleeping mind in a rude awakening.

His eyelids sailed upward like a bird trailing to a dot in the sky. Hopepuddle was pacing the clearing, poking her head out of the thorn tunnel and then behind the nursery. Brokenstar padded down from her den, addressing the fretting queen calmly. "What's wrong?"

"My kits are gone. I can't find them anywhere," Hopepuddle wailed.

Brokenstar parted her jaws and faced the dirtplace and camp exit. "It seems the little thugs got out through here," she mewed, motioning to the small copse of bushes where the dirtplace was. The leader pursed her lips and heaved a sigh, staring at her pitiful supply of warriors. "You know what, I'll lead this search party. Skunkflight and Beechflight, come with me."

Brownkit felt a sudden surge of anger and determination course through his body. He hopped up and launched himself across the clearing, paws flailing, until he reached the assembling patrol.

"Yes, Brownkit?" Brokenstar meowed, only partly paying attention. Skunkflight was trotting up until he saw the puppy; at this he slowed down a bit.

"I know I'm not an apprentice yet, but I want to come with you. I'm close with these kits, and I know that I could be a big help in finding them."

"Fine," Brokenstar mumbled passively. She faced the thorn tunnel, and then delved into the undergrowth.

**OoOoO**

It was greenleaf. The forest was pure green. Sea green, pale, light, dark greens, grass green, leafy green, pine green; monochromatic. Brownkit admired his home greatly as he padded through the worn path that led straight to the lake, to the left- WindClan- or to the right- ShadowClan.

Then he remembered why he was out here despite owning a name with -_kit _still at the end. The dog turned his paws toward a guilty-looking holly bush. He thrust his muzzle into the poky branches, swallowing a yelp as one spiked leaf was driven into his skin, and sniffed.

Nothing.

"They're just kits," Skunkflight was whining while Brownkit pulled his now sore head out of the unwelcoming brush. "I mean, Firetail and Hopepuddle can… have another annoying trio. It's no big deal."

Brownkit growled. _Anything to complain. _Another shot of annoyance and fury was injected into his veins, running with his blood. This pushed the brown-dappled creature to work harder.

"You've got to be kidding me," Beechflight muttered in an outspoken response to the black-and-white warrior. Brownkit noticed that ever since the day of Harescar's deputy-or-not confusion, the tabby had become particularly sharp-tongued- a younger copy of Shorthaze.

"Well, if kits really bother you, Skunkflight, then you can turn around and go straight back to camp," Brokenstar mewed with surprising openness.

"Really?" Skunkflight hesitated mid-step, glancing back the way they had come with pricked ears.

"Go right ahead!" Brokenstar drawled. "Oh, and while you're at it, have a mouse or two. Lay down in the sun and stay there until you're as old as time. I wouldn't mind at all."

Skunkflight spat and marched on, tail out behind him straight as a stick. A purr rumbled up from Brokenstar's throat and she leaned in to murmur to Brownkit, "Imbecile."

A little later, the ruffled group had discovered a scent trail drenched in Orangekit's milky odor. It stirred faint memories of Brownkit's early days as a tiny pup by his mother's warm, furry belly. But now the dog knew that this wasn't the time to reminisce- it was the time to hunt.

For mischievous kits, that is.

Luckily, the motley crew had veered off toward the WindClan border rather than the area of friction- the short line of bushes that marked the boundary between ThunderClan and ShadowClan. Brownkit had never been on this side of the territory before, and he was taking in all the new smells and sounds eagerly.

Judging by Orangekit's route, and Brownkit's jumbled assumptions, the little gray-striped tom had decided to explore ThunderClan's warm, huge forest separate from his siblings. _Maybe he wanted to take a dip in the stream… ? _Brownkit thought hopefully as the patrol emerged into the open.

The trees parted to reveal the precise outskirts of ThunderClan's turf. Short, tough grass crunched under Brownkit's pads. A stream, pathetic and dried from the almost unbearable greenleaf sun, branched out from the lake and tumbled out into unknown parts of the land, curving a swift bend around a huge oak. Past the creek, WindClan's moor loomed, barren and seemingly lifeless.

Brownkit shuddered and wondered how his life would have turned out differently if he had wandered blindly onto WindClan territory two moons ago. _I could still have ended up under the trees, _he assured himself.

"Well, no Orangekit," Skunkflight reported solidly. "Shall we turn around now?"

"No," Beechflight snapped, walking a bit past the other tomcat. "There's plenty more places to look. Not just in the stream…"

"Or the moor…" Brokenstar went on.

"But WindClan's camp?" Brownkit asked. He swallowed a bit of fear. The dog knew that if the cats decided to visit the rival camp, he'd have to stay behind. "You know, I can head back..."

He felt a tremor in the ground as Brokenstar grinded the thick grass with her claws. "Brownkit, you stay here and hide behind that bush in case a WindClan patrol comes by. We're going to go to their camp and see if Orangekit's there."

Skunkflight stiffened at hearing this. While the brown she-cat and Beechflight ventured cautiously toward the stream, his paws stayed planted on the ground.

"What is it now?" Brokenstar demanded without turning around. Brownkit realized that the feline was able to detect that the third warrior wasn't following her because her ears were swiveled around, picking up Skunkflight's lack of movement.

"Surely WindClan would take a lost kit back to his rightful Clan?" Skunkflight's interrogation was drowned out by Beechflight.

"Then stay here with Brownkit."

Skunkflight ran forward and joined his Clanmates to leap over the border and meander into WindClan's terrain.

**OoOoO**

Time passed. Brownkit's breath came in short bursts as he grew more anxious. The sun dipped lower in the sky. Sun-high pranced right by. Brownkit's stomach rumbled.

_What…_

Hunger gnawed at his belly, a creature bringing never-ending pain. When was the last time Brownkit ate anyway?

_Last night… or this morning…_

"Hey, that hurts!" The kit-like squeak, accompanied by a grumble from an older cat, flooded into Brownkit's ears. Relief practically swept the canine off his paws as he scrambled out from behind his hiding place and greeted Brokenstar, Beechflight, and Skunkflight- who was carrying Orangekit.

"They had him?" Brownkit barked, gratefully taking Orangekit from Skunkflight. He set the orange-legged kit down and licked his tiny cheek gently.

"Yes." Brokenstar spoke grimly, and Brownkit realized that Marigoldkit and Furrykit were still missing. _What if one of them is in… no, they couldn't be. _"But there's still no sign of his littermates. The reason we took so long is because Orangekit refused to go with us." She gave him a stinging glance. "He wanted to stay on his adventure- he planned to go to RiverClan next. But now it's nearly dark. I'm afraid I have to retire for today, but if another few cats are willing to keep going, I'll send them on."

Brownkit nodded and nudged Orangekit back toward the camp. He felt comfort seep over his pelt like honey down his throat as they ducked under the shady cover of the trees again. The youthful creature's ardent copper gaze traveled through the endless ivy tendrils and prickly branches to the ShadowClan border. A bad feeling suddenly crept up his spine, followed by a bout of conviction.

He was going to find Marigoldkit and Furrykit too, tonight, even if he walked his legs off.

**OoOoO**

After a reluctant Orangekit was returned to his immensely nervous mother by the exhausted search party, Brownkit managed to gather up Cherryfur, who was dying to get out of camp, and Willowberry for a second combing of ThunderClan territory.

They caught a sweet scent, again tinged with milk just like Orangekit's had been, that led directly to the lake. This didn't faze Brownkit, and he allowed Willowberry to escort him and Cherryfur to the lapping waters.

A dark shape was huddled at the part of the shore where the line between sand and fallen leaves was blurred. As Brownkit got closer, he recognized damp yellow fur and heaving shivers. Another few steps confirmed that this was Marigoldkit.

"Hey, Marigoldkit, it's me," he whispered to her, running a soothing tail down the bitty cat's spine. She looked up; her lips were arranged into a shaky smile. All of her stubbornness from before was dead. "Ready to go back to camp?" Brownkit went on, yapping his words carefully. He knew from prior experience with Marigoldkit that if he went too fast, he wouldn't be able to convince her.

"A- alright," she stammered, letting Brownkit lift her into his jaws. Though Brownkit's puppy teeth were sharp and painful (they were still growing in), Marigoldkit was far from a chew toy to him. He walked, head held high to keep her from dragging on the ground, and bit into her scruff ever so slightly. He didn't have the softness of Hopepuddle, but he was gentle enough to keep Marigoldkit satisfied for the ride home.

Marigoldkit was given back to her still-distressed mother. After all, Furrykit remained absent from their family.

Brownkit could hardly put one paw in front of another at this point, and despite the faint sparks of confidence to pursue on looking for Furrykit, he just didn't have the strength anymore. The white-spotted dog caved into his nest the heartbeat he was standing above it. And then, he slept.

**OoOoO**

The next morning, Brownkit woke with a new energy. He didn't hesitate in rounding up Shorthaze, Birchfur, and Lightningdrop- who, like Cherryfur, wanted to get out of the nursery- to find Furrykit.

Brownkit didn't realize his mistake in bringing Shorthaze and Birchfur to where they were going.

"Wait…" Birchfur meowed as the patrol turned toward the ShadowClan border. "We're going _there_?"

The young dog stopped and blinked at him earnestly. "It's the only place we haven't looked. What's the problem?"

"Don't worry about it," rumbled Shorthaze, trotting right past his son and Brownkit. "You wouldn't remember."

This intrigued, worried, and puzzled Brownkit, so as they walked toward the smelly pine forest he reached into the darkest depths of his memory, to when he first arrived in ThunderClan. _Huddling among some leaves… Cherryfur finding me… Harescar letting me go back to camp… Birchfur scoffing… Rainsnow confused… no, a little later… the battle with ShadowClan. Did _Birchfur _start that? Oh, that's right; he did! _Shock pulsed in Brownkit's paws, a weak throb as though they were bleeding, but this only lasted a few heartbeats. After all, Brownkit had known that Birchfur accidentally helped in strengthening the feud with ShadowClan. The puppy had just forgotten for the time being.

He and the cats picked their way through fallen leaves from seasons before. Brownkit tilted his head ever-so-slightly upwards and recognized that they were going by the clearing where he had first met Carly. Pain made his stomach twist and flop completely over. _I can never see her again… and now Harescar knows that I sneaked out, and I promised him I wouldn't do it again. But now… _Crestfallen, Brownkit glanced one last time at the clearing, then disappeared into the bushes after his Clanmates.

**OoOoO**

ShadowClan's marsh-and-evergreen stink seemed to hang in low, murky clouds around Brownkit as he caught up to Birchfur, Shorthaze, and Lightningdrop a bit ahead. A line of disheveled sticks and twigs seemed to make a makeshift divider between the more welcoming forest (ThunderClan) and the jet-black and dull, unwelcoming forest (ShadowClan).

Shorthaze parted his jaws and wrinkled his nose. He faced Brownkit. "Rubbed your pelt in garlic, I see?"

"To hide the dog-scent," Brownkit explained shamefully with a submissive duck of his head.

The older tabby grumbled and ambled closer to the boundary. He filled his decrepit lungs with a pawful of air, then stepped over the visible markers. Without looking back, he ordered Brownkit to "git behind a bush and wait".

Brownkit obeyed, and got behind a bush, and waited.

**OoOoO**

They had left right at dawn. The mountains were consuming the sun and bringing out the moon to kill day and bring night to victory when the patrol emerged from the brittle stalks that ShadowClan called "trees".

"N- no Furrykit?" Brownkit yipped. He stepped out from his protective cover, head cocked. The juvenile dog tried to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat from the words he had spoken. Where could Furrykit be? RiverClan?

"Oh, they have him alright," Shorthaze informed him with a testy flick of his tail. "But they came up with this insane deal where we must trade in another kit if they are to give him back."

Brownkit's mouth felt like cotton. _What? Why would we want a kit returned just to give another away? _"What can we do?"

"Don't ask me." The tabby heaved a sigh and swiveled his paws toward the ThunderClan camp. "Ask Brokenstar."

**OoOoO**

Back in the hollow, Brownkit found himself ushered up to the leader's den by himself. With an inward groan, he hiked up the rough stone wall, using all his usual paw-holds from cracks in the rock. Gradually the puppy made his way up until he stood at the entrance to Brokenstar's lair. The cave yawned like an open mouth, its depth wide and dark. Somewhere inside, the ThunderClan leader lay in wait, pelt shrouded in darkness and yellow eyes covered with layers of ebony.

"Brokenstar," Brownkit murmured, confidently stepping into the wisps of smoky black that seemed to choke him, cut into his body, slicing his tail and ears and nose into chunks…

"Did you find Furrykit?" She didn't hesitate to launch right into the problem, of course. _Classic Brokenstar. I shouldn't be surprised._

"Shorthaze, Lightningdrop, and Birchfur went to ShadowClan but came back hapless- well, I shouldn't use that word. They came back _agitated_." He stalled for a bit, and Brokenstar sat, wordlessly willing him to go on. "ShadowClan has Furrykit. But they'll only give Furrykit back to us if we hand off a different kit to them."

"Or else… ?"

"I don't know."

"Coldstar's up to his usual antics. I don't get why he doesn't just lay off us for once," Brokenstar griped. Brownkit heard the swish of fur against stone as she rose to her paws. Her stinking breath swirled around Brownkit's muzzle, teasing his nostrils and leading him to sneeze. "Well, I know that Hopepuddle will explode into smithereens if she doesn't get her son back soon, so I will visit Coldstar myself with Ratpelt- for protection- and demand Furrykit back. He better not start a full-blown battle over one tiny kit."

Brownkit helplessly nodded and then traipsed out to the edge of the Highledge, leaning forward until his head jutted out perilously over the edge. Down below, the dusty clearing was mostly deserted, save for a few warriors sharing tongues and Sparklekit tossing around a ball of moss. _It's peaceful._

Suddenly cats started surging out of the dens as though there was a badger inside. Brownkit's neck cracked as he jerked his head from side to side, looking for danger. His paws scrambled among the rattling pebbles on top the Highledge as paws pounded the earth heavily down below.

Somehow the young canine found himself down in the clearing as well, and felt his legs pump up and down in blurry brown circles. Brownkit collided with the thorn tunnel, wincing as blood welled on his snout where burrs had caught on the skin.

"A few more pawsteps… there you go, Bracken!" Harescar's familiar ginger pelt flickered like orange flames through the crisp, chartreuse undergrowth, and then the deputy himself came into view, followed by Flashnight and Firetail, who were guiding a dapper young tabby with a twisted leg and shoulder. Behind them padded a silver tabby she-cat, Rainsnow, Berryfang, and Leopardpaw.

"What's going on?" Brownkit clamored above the droning voices of cats helping the newcomers into the camp.

Flashnight grunted under the weight of the tom apparently called Bracken. He twisted his head to face the dog half-heartedly. "We'll explain later."

Skyclaw propelled herself to the front of the swelling assembly. Her mouth was ajar and wonderment showed in her gaze. "Bracken! My goodness, how have you been?"

At first bewilderment clouded Brownkit's senses; then he recalled. _Skyclaw had a brother. His name was Bracken._

* * *

**YAY LITTLE MINI STORY-TIME WITHIN AN A/N!**

_**In a hollow tree several seasons ago, two kits were born to a pretty brown tabby she-cat. The first-born was a golden-brown tabby tom; he was named Bracken. His sister, a light brown tabby with a white chest and paws, was given the name Sky. The moment her kits were weaned, their mother left to be on her own again, because she had never intended to have kits in the first place. Bracken and Sky stuck together, hunting as a pair and fighting off foxes as a pair. They grew into attractive young cats, when one day they were approached by a patrol with two toms that belonged to a Clan, a Clan whose territory Sky and Bracken had just wandered into. The apparent patrol leader of the two, a ginger tom gawked when his comrade, a gray tabby, asked Sky to join "ThunderClan". It was easy to see that he had fallen in love with her, and Sky fell for him too. Without a second thought she accepted, completely ignoring her brother, who was standing there shocked. Sky finally acknowledged him, and wished him goodbye. She left with the two tomcats, and Bracken turned around, running blindly through the trees and bushes until his formerly handsome pelt was a tangled mess. He met a beautiful gray kittypet who called herself Tallie. It didn't take long for Bracken and Tallie to become mates. He offered Tallie a place with him in his journey into the mountains. She agreed, and left her housefolk. And then they traveled, coming to live in the pine forest near the base of the mountains. That's where they stayed, happy and content, until a ThunderClan patrol came again, some moons later...**_

**:3**


	10. Troublesome ShadowClan

**AkenaTourou66: Thanks, and I do know about the other Brokenstar. At least this one is better :P And about the allegiances, it wasn't that bad making it. Honestly, I think making the allegiances is pretty fun!**

**Snowstepthemagnificent: HarexBroken- hmm... so Bare or Hroken? Lol, thank you! **

* * *

A half-moon was whisked away by the early greenleaf winds.

Harescar watched from his perch atop the tallest boulder on the sunning rocks. He watched Cherryfur and Birchfur, who had finally seemed to make up, sharing tongues. He observed Bracken, tenderly licking his leg as he awaited his snapped bone to fuse together again underneath his clunky cast. But, most of all, the ginger deputy scrutinized the kits.

There was Streamkit, stone-faced as always, smack-dab beside his father as though he were stationed there to be a guard.

There was Frostkit, who had a healed paw and a never-broken healthy personality, clawing a fluttering leaf to the ground.

There was big old Brownkit, who was situated just in front of Frostkit, a perplexed expression hidden among the scruffiness of his face.

There was Creamkit, who was now three-and-a-half moons, exactly; after all, he had been keeping track.

There was Hazelkit, Creamkit's littermate, who sat with gaping parted jaws, absorbing every drop of information her older sisters- Breezepaw and Dewpaw- gave her for advice in hunting.

There was Sparklekit, roughly as old as one moon cycle; she was gazing at her purring and embracing parents with a half-interested, half-disgusted look.

There was Orangekit, dragging his paws a bit more than usual. It wasn't just his humdrum pouting when he lost to his _sister_, of all cats.

There was Marigoldkit, clinically depressed. Harescar knew why. It was because she was missing somebody.

Behind Orangekit and Marigoldkit, Hopepuddle and Firetail leaned into each other like opposing forces, though they weren't even close to that. Their family remained one step closer together, and one member short.

Furrykit remained in ShadowClan.

The Clan had offered warm hospitality to Bracken and Tallie, of which they eagerly and gratefully accepted. They promised that they would leave and "no longer be a bother", as Tallie put it, the moment Bracken's hind leg had mended. The golden-striped tomcat hopped around camp, friendly to any passersby. Even Skunkflight had grown used to the loners in their hollow; Harescar had overheard the arrogant black-and-white warrior murmur to Minnowcloud once, "What's another few strangers in our home? Brokenstar will bring in foxes next, probably. I wouldn't mind a bit."

Having Bracken and Tallie around distracted Brokenstar from Furrykit; though, of course, that's what she said. Harescar could see his own worry mirrored in her intense yellow eyes. _She should just go see Coldstar _now_. I'd do it, but my past visits haven't been all that peaceful._

Seeing poor, miserable Orangekit's face did enough to convince Harescar to, for the umpteenth time, talk to Brokenstar about this issue. _First Skyclaw, and now this kit. I thought she pledged to never neglect another Clan member again! _Yes, she was his mate, but their relationship still remained a secret and Harescar was fully aware that others, especially kits, came before intimacy and love.

Harescar mounted the rugged fallen stones from avalanches past at the base of the Highledge. He climbed, and climbed, until at last he occupied the meager surface on the cliff top.

Just then, Brokenstar materialized from the murky, swallowing blackness of her hideout. "Oh, Harescar!" she mewed, a bit startled. She scuffled backwards a smidge, giving him more personal space. "I'm just spit-balling here, but is there something you want to talk about?"

He flicked an ear and fired up the purring motor nestled somewhere in his lower throat. "Undeniably there is," he drawled, swathing himself in his tail, though he'd much prefer Brokenstar's luxurious fur to sheathe him from the crisp winds whispering through the hollow. "And I'd like to talk right here."

"Scared of my den, are you?" Brokenstar simpered and rested her hindquarters on the stone, facing Harescar and the edge of the Highledge.

"No, I just-"

"Just a joke," Brokenstar assured him.

Harescar fluffed up his shoulders indignantly. "I knew that," he retorted. "Anyway, this is about Furrykit. You can't keep him in ShadowClan's camp forever… and a kit should never be a prisoner!"

Brokenstar ducked her head submissively. "I know," her voice, forlornness entwined between the words, wasn't able to get past the cover surrounding Harescar's heart. "But what I don't know is why I keep putting it off. You know what; I'm going to visit there now!"

The ginger deputy was so aghast he nearly toppled off the Highledge in a whirlwind of orange fur and yowls. "Really… ?"

The brown she-cat wasn't done yet. "And you're coming with me."

Harescar felt his heart plummet, its protective cloak whipping off until it was bare and raw, resting in the bottom of the tomcat's stomach as heavy as a boulder. "… what…"

**OoOoO**

"Look, I'm flattered that you wanted to bring me, but I refuse to be your sidekick in this heist," Harescar protested as he and Brokenstar advanced toward the dreaded ShadowClan border. "Can I just turn back now?"

"You should have said that earlier," Brokenstar pointed out mildly. She ran her tongue over a pad and scrubbed both sets of whiskers, thoughtfulness coherent in her gaze. "Do you think we should wait for a patrol or go ahead?"

"The sooner Furrykit gets out of that place, the better," soughed Harescar.

"Then in we go," she mewed.

Harescar inhaled profoundly, then nestled one timid front paw in the grass on the other side of the disarrayed twigs.

**OoOoO**

As Harescar shouldered through the holly bushes, he felt angst flood into him. The ShadowClan camp, a shallow hollow in the ground nestled under the shelter of five towering pine trees, was coated with a bed of dead orange needles. In the heart of the shady clearing, Coldstar lounged with a plump belly beside his alert deputy and a young ginger tom with extensive blue eyes.

Dullnight snapped his claws over Coldstar's face, and the black-dappled leader sat up with a start. The ginger tom shot upwards and started racing through the camp, poking his head in various dens and shouting.

"Shut up, Creekmeadow," Coldstar snarled when, in one explosive moment, he came face-to-face with the warrior. Then the ebony-and-earth-colored male spun to address the ThunderClan felines. "Looks like Brokenstar's finally crawled out of her cave to do something other than eat," he tantalized with a malignant smirk.

"Still immature as always, I see," Brokenstar growled back just as scathingly.

Coldstar's eyes rotated from his paws to the treetops and back again. "Okay, let's cut to the chase. What do you want?"

As if on cue, an ear-splitting squeal erupted from a dusky, neglected-looking corner of the clearing. The cry rose up again, coming from behind a dense thicket of thorns.

"Furrykit!" Harescar gasped, vaulting forward toward the bitty tom's prison.

"Creekmeadow, get- yes, you, Creekmeadow, get over there!" Coldstar ordered, sending the ginger tom barreling over to the shaded area. Now Creekmeadow was blocking the path to Furrykit, and Harescar halted with a subdued gulp.

Dullnight met his leader stride for stride as they advanced on their matches from ThunderClan. Harescar veered away from the black deputy's horrid breath, nose twitching consistently.

"I think if we had wanted your furry _kit _to escape sooner, we would have returned it half a moon ago," Coldstar said. "This one is useless. If you give _us _another, you can have it back."

"That doesn't make any sense," Brokenstar growled. "I see three playing right there in the nursery, and there's one talking with Voleeyes by the medicine den." As she spoke, she flicked her tail in the direction of both locations. "Therefore, you have _plenty _of kits," she verified, mimicking Coldstar's ridiculous word-emphasizing.

"It's not for the kits," Coldstar whispered, tone reaching into Harescar's bones with icy talons. A shudder quivered down his spine. "It's for the battle. No to the kit trade, then yes to the battle. Surely every good leader wants blood on his claws every once in a while?"

Fire flared in Brokenstar's eyes. "We fought over almost a season ago, and you still want more? You won, for StarClan's sake." She touched her nose to his fearlessly. "Not to mention the good leader thing. You are far from a decent leader. A mouse would be a better leader than you."

Dullnight, disgusted, opened his mouth to speak but Harescar cut in before he could. _You were once a kind-of friend. Now, you're far from it, ShadowClan mongrel. _"Brokenstar is right, Mousebrainstar. You have the brainpower of a pebble, the strength of a newborn kit. Tawnystar made you deputy on her deathbed- she wasn't in her right mind, and nobody in their right mind would choose you to-"

"That's quite enough, tenderfoot." Coldstar's tightly-meowed statement took Harescar by no surprise. _I've been called inexperienced, amateur, and though "tenderfoot" is a new one it means the same thing. That doesn't faze me. You weren't deputy for as long as I have been, Coldstar, so look who's talking. _

For a petty few moments, Coldstar and Dullnight leaned into a huddle, whispering furiously.

Brokenstar yanked Harescar into their own cluster of raised fur and unsheathed claws.

"What were you thinking, idiot?" Her sweet breath touching Harescar's skin for once scared him. "Tawnystar was out of her mind, and so are _you _for pointing that out. If you keep spewing tactless remarks like that, we'll never see Furrykit again!"

"I'm sorry," Harescar admitted truthfully. "He just annoys me so much-"

"You're forgiven, but if that happens again there'll be another scar under your other one," Brokenstar informed him stiffly. "Now, there's no way we can get past them all in the day… but tonight we'll come back. Or at least, you will, and bring a few dark-furred cats, like Flashnight." Her voice was nearly inaudible at this point, most likely to keep their plans out of intruding ShadowClan ears. "They like to hunt at night, so you're going to have to be extra careful. Come to Furrykit's prison-"

"There's no doubt there'll be a guard there," Harescar mumbled.

Brokenstar gave a toss of her head. "Obviously. Just bust the poor thing out, alright? We're going to make our leave after this, casually and carefully. Ready?"

"Ready."

They straightened up, and nearly collided with Coldstar and Dullnight's eerily grinning faces.

"We've been waiting," Coldstar purred. "Have you made your decision yet?" Harescar ogled the black-and-brown male's flexing claws restlessly, and swallowed a gob of nerve-infested saliva.

"Yes, we have." Brokenstar announced firmly. She eyed her deputy with fake disdainfulness, as a display for the rival Clan cats. "Perhaps my second-in-command will be mature and sane enough to tell what we have decided upon." _A test. Thanks, Brokenstar._

Harescar dipped his head, feeling inferior to the other three felines. "I apologize for what I said earlier. It will not happen again-"

"Ever again," Brokenstar assured them.

"Well, we have chosen to think about it," Harescar meowed. Coldstar froze in his claw-contracting, and Dullnight curled his lip. Cautiously the orange tomcat went on. "We will come back within a quarter-moon to officially go for the kits or the battle."

Coldstar's muzzle twisted as a wail exploded from behind Creekmeadow. The ShadowClan warrior grumbled and tossed a scrap of meat into the cage with a demand of, "Be quiet!"

A nagging thorn embedded itself in Harescar's heart; a pinprick of regret stabbed into each of his paws, and it hurt to breathe and walk as he and Brokenstar were escorted quickly to the twiggy border by a she-cat named Jaysnow.

Once the gray-dappled she-cat let them off with a scoff and aloof snigger, Brokenstar and Harescar plunged into their own forest again. The pain eased a bit as Harescar's paws pounded onto fallen leaves rather than fallen pine needles, but not by much. After all, they had left Furrykit in that atrocious place!

_But we're getting him back the heartbeat the moon is showing in the sky._

Immediately he and Brokenstar were greeted by an onslaught of chattering cats.

"Did you get Furrykit?"

"Well, I don't see him, Rainsnow, so what do you think-"

"Close it, you two! Brokenstar's about to talk."

Brokenstar forlornly met each dumbfounded gaze of the cats who dared look at her. "We do not have Furrykit"- Hopepuddle let out a gasp of horror- "but we will have him tonight. Coldstar and Dullnight were as protective as ever, like they were the parents of Furrykit. They want a kit trade or a battle. Coldstar knows we'd never take back one cat only to give away another, so he has fighting as the only other option. That's just how bloodthirsty he is. Luckily, Harescar is willing to lead a patrol back into their camp once it gets dark and retrieve him."

Firetail burst forward, on his stomach before his leader. "Thank StarClan for your brilliance, Brokenstar! Thanks to you we can dupe ShadowClan and get my son back!"

Hopepuddle's eyes were twinkling, while Orangekit and Marigoldkit bounced excitedly. "Thank you," the newest mother mouthed before gathering her remaining kits in a bubbly batch and steering them toward their den.

Harescar puffed out his chest and pranced over to the fresh-kill pile, tearing into a pudgy mouse. He allowed Flashnight to join him, but he still needed one more cat. As the black tom nibbled on a squirrel small enough for one cat, the deputy considered who else could be trusted to help reacquire Furrykit.

His strength built up with each bite swallowed, his energy supply was replenished, and Harescar lay stumped.

_Firetail has done so much… even more so Berryfang and Rainsnow. If Willowberry wasn't so pale-furred… Shorthaze is too light as well. Skunkflight has white patches. I might have no choice but to choose… _Harescar swiveled his head around, looking for a particular gray tabby. There he was, sitting by Streamkit as always, glowering straight back at the second-in-command with the expected ferocity.

"Minnowcloud!" Harescar called without hesitation. "Get up. Eat. You're coming with me and Flashnight to ShadowClan."

**OoOoO**

"You're sure you want him to come along?" Flashnight muttered to Harescar later on while they stood by the thorn tunnel just as night slaughtered day. "Not to gossip, but he's more arrogant than a swarm of bees having their hive invaded!"

"Feeling creative, are you?" Harescar sat on his haunches and scratched an annoying spot by his shoulder. "Look, everybody knows how there's friction between Minnowcloud and I. This is just a short time where we have to be silent, rely on tail and ear signals, and fetch an innocent kit. Most of all, we must work together. There's no way we can insult each other and start a physical fight. Basically it's just his nasally voice that irks me."

Over by the 'kill pile, Minnowcloud polished off his own mouse that wasn't as plump as Harescar's had been. The dark gray tabby stood, ran his tongue over a tuft of fur, nodded farewell to his stuck-to-him-with-honey son, and ventured over to his fellow warriors.

"It's show time," Harescar declared, then bounded out into the night with the dull-colored felines- one anxious and one reluctant- on his heels.

**OoOoO**

A burning sensation tickled Harescar's nose, and he recognized a wave of strong ShadowClan scent and markings sooner than he would have liked. The youthful tom urged Flashnight and Minnowcloud into a bush- with a grumble from the latter male- then peered over the top of the bramble wall.

Through the foggy blackness, he glimpsed a dark ginger tom sitting defense by the boundary. _Rowanfall, _Harescar recalled from a past Gathering. Rowanfall was young, like Creekmeadow; it was likely they were brothers. Muscles rippled beneath the ShadowClan warrior's pelt as he shifted, amber eyes staring absently over Harescar's erect ears.

The prick of pain in his heart changed from apprehension to determination. Harescar remembered how fixated Brownkit had been both times he left camp to find the first two kits- and both times he returned successful, Orangekit or Marigoldkit swinging in someone's jaws.

"We're going to sneak around him," Harescar uttered to his Clanmates, who had seen Rowanfall too. "Just follow me until we reach that beech tree at the edge of our territory- then dart across! He'll think it was a rabbit or something because-"

"Because?" Minnowcloud snapped.

"Because I left a rabbit-skin there coming back to the hollow prior to this. We'll roll in it, and that's the only scent that will linger behind. Rowanfall will be fooled."

The discrepant pair and Flashnight moved forward, pawstep after slow pawstep. After what felt like an eternity, as stated noiselessly by Minnowcloud, they came upon the rabbit pelt free of the meat some animal had enjoyed a long time ago.

Harescar knew that the longer he resisted, the longer it would take to rescue Furrykit, so he flipped over onto his back and landed on top of the fragrant skin in one swift motion.

He rolled, blindly stretching out his limbs. When he was sure that his ThunderClan scent was obscured by the nasty odor, he stood and let Flashnight go next.

Then the ginger tom jumped over the border, shivering with excitement and the thrill of being on unfamiliar turf again. But within a few moments, he grew annoyed with the miniscule pine needles nestling between his toes and in his claws. Harescar growled, chewed his way to the bothersome things, spat them out on the ground, then stepped onto them again.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Minnowcloud queried. For once his tone wasn't gruff and rude, just mildly irritated. The gray tabby, also putrid from the rabbit pelt, fell into Harescar's brisk, slightly hesitant pace.

"I was here earlier," Harescar told him patiently. "I think I should know where I am going."

Honestly, Harescar couldn't tell left or right. ShadowClan's forest was completely dark and impossible to navigate; just the outline of bushes against the feeble light slicing through the treetops from the half-moon. _Ratpelt is going to the Moonpool tonight. Let's hope nobody gets hurt. _There seemed to be absolutely no trace of Brokenstar and Harescar's scents from that day. "Squirrel-brains must've covered it up somehow," he grunted to himself.

Suddenly, there was a rustle. Harescar heard the inimitable sound of sleek ShadowClan fur brushing through spiky holly leaves. He swished his tail in the still, hot air and instantly Flashnight and Minnowcloud crouched down and froze.

"… ah, I remember my warrior vigil." Sentimentally a black tom meowed, slipping through the bushes. His long whiskers nearly touched the nose of his more squat companion, a battle-scared black tom who had been Flashnight's opponent in the battle a few moons earlier. _Indigowhisker and Scarcloud, _Harescar realized. A low growl escaped from Flashnight's throat, and Minnowcloud hastily swept his tail over his Clanmate's lips.

"Mine too," Scarcloud growled in reply. His silhouette, adorned with jagged torn ears and lanky shoulders, moved closer to the ThunderClan cats' shelter. Harescar stiffened as the mottled warrior parted his jaws, but recalled with a wave of relief the rabbit skin. "And then Larkear drags me into this crazy 'love' thing, and before I know it she's expecting kits."

"Stop complaining," Indigowhisker whispered with a snort. "You know you love your kits."

Scarcloud shrugged, but Harescar could see the glint of yellowy teeth as the tough male smiled.

Indigowhisker treaded on, then stopped, paw suspended mid-step. He then pounced onto a frog, biting into its slimy flesh with a snarl of satisfaction. The night-furred tomcat raised himself from his catch. "That should definitely satiate Morningpaw's monstrous appetite. She always complains she's hungry."

"True that," Scarcloud agreed. Indigowhisker started to move on from the marshy clearing, but stopped when he saw that his fellow warrior was still halted.

"What is it?"

"I just feel like my kits are growing up," Scarcloud rasped. "I mean, imagine how the new warriors' parents must feel up in StarClan. I just can't imagine little Flowerkit fighting in battles, or- or-"

Indigowhisker grinned and nudged his comrade's shoulder. "You mean Tornears and Softpelt?" At Scarcloud's nod, he sighed. "I know it seems that-"

In a blur of dark brown fur, a new feline entered the scene. His demand killed Indigowhisker's reassurance on the spot. "Stop acting like sissies and get hunting. We don't have all evening to sit and gossip as if you're queens."

"Sorry, Owlleaf," Indigowhisker mumbled, clearly sheepish. Scarcloud feverishly scrambled up and started after the superior warrior, taking Indigowhisker's amphibian with him.

"'Sorry' doesn't mean anything, just as long as it doesn't happen again," Owlleaf snapped. The frazzled trio disappeared into the undergrowth.

Harescar felt cramped after lying curled uncomfortably for such a lengthy time, especially with Minnowcloud's spine pressed against his rump. Once the ginger tom was sure everything was safe, he rose to his full height, stretched, and stepped out from behind his cover.

Half-expecting Minnowcloud to carry on about how he'd thought that would never end, Harescar made his way across the stark meadow, cringing as muddy water squished under his moist pads.

The party drew to a stop at a wee grove of spindly, craggy short trees that almost looked like one had attempted to plant twigs in the earth. "Alright, here's the plan," Harescar murmured. Minnowcloud started to groan, but Harescar shut him up with a stern whisk of his tail. "I just want to review it one more time. When we reach their camp, whenever that is, we'll locate Furrykit's prison, get in, grab him, get out. It's simple and easy. We should only have to avoid a few cats."

**OoOoO**

"I can smell the camp nearby," Harescar breathed, but his words were useless against the unmoving air and he repeated his statement a little louder. "Are you both ready?"

"Ready."

"Ugh, stupid thorns on my tail… hm, what? Oh, uh, ready."

_At times Minnowcloud acts suave, but at other times he's more clumsy than a badger with bees in its brain._ Harescar's amusement-tinged thought was interrupted by a new conversation between a couple of younger felines. Their speech was skittish and tense, as if they were chatting leisurely about how they had murdered a comrade. _As if, _Harescar repeated to himself. _These cats sound like apprentices._

"This isn't even a true vigil, Softpelt. I've officially lost faith in Coldstar. What leader makes new warriors keep watch over an imprisoned _kit_?"

Faintly Harescar remembered Tornpaw, the firmly-stated nine-and-a-half-moon-old apprentice from two and a half moons earlier. _He has his full name now! Of course… Indigowhisker mentioned a Tornears and Softpelt. _

"As long as you keep blabbering, this won't be a true vigil!" A female voice leaked through the brush to Harescar's pricked ears.

Then a jolt hit the rival Clan deputy. He and the others were waiting right outside the camp- right outside where Furrykit had been crying earlier!

Harescar peeped deeper through the shrubs and instantaneously recognized the dark tabby with shredded ears and a fluffy gray she-cat, most likely his sister.

Tornears huffed. "Whatever. As long as I get to keep the name that honors my scars from fighting with Lionnose when we were kits, I'll be fine."

Softpelt shuddered abruptly. "Do you smell that putrid rabbit? Let's hope WindClan isn't invading us on the night of our vigil."

"Pfft, WindClan, the weaklings. I could kill one of those limber fools with one blow. Anyway, it's ThunderClan I'm more worried about. I mean, we have one of their kits-"

A flash of white cut into Harescar's vision, and he brought to mind Blizzardtail, Tornears' former mentor, from the battle in the hollow. _The poor she-cat must not be a good night hunter with that pelt._

"It isn't you two I hear, is it? Surely you know not to chat during your _vigil_," Blizzardtail drawled. Unforgiving amber eyes rested upon Softpelt. "Surely _Owlleaf's_ ex-apprentice wouldn't disobey the age-old rule? I'd want to be assured that his and I's examples of rigor sunk into both of you."

Softpelt shakily turned her head side-to-side, verifying a lie to the pasty-furred warrior. Blizzardtail sauntered off, and the pair released sighs of relief.

Harescar backed off a bit, finding Flashnight and Minnowcloud crammed into a briar bush. The toms wriggled out of it when they saw their deputy and gazed at him expectantly.

"Apparently two cats, Tornears and Softpelt, were made warriors today and as their vigil they're guarding Furrykit. We'll be making them look bad, but his safety is important over their dignity. Ready?" Harescar's repetition was greeted with two vigorous nods.

The ginger male faced the scrubby hedge; then he hurled himself in… gently.

**OoOoO**

"You got me!" The raucous squeak's ending was muffled by Flashnight's paw over Furrykit's mouth.

It had all been a blur of mumbles and movements; Harescar had found himself face-to-face with Furrykit inside the tiny place the tom had been kept in the past half-moon. Without hesitating, the orange tomcat had nabbed Furrykit and then dived out of the stinking place without even needing Minnowcloud or Flashnight's assistance. And from what he could tell, neither Tornears or Softpelt had taken notice of the steal.

"That was a pretty scary game of hide-n'-seek," Furrykit explained from his place dangling in Harescar's jaws on the way home. "Okay, so Orangekit n' I wanted to play something 'cause we couldn't fall asleep. Orangekit suggested hide-n'-seek, Marigoldkit scoffed, I agreed, we all went out. Orangekit went to the left, Marigoldkit went straight, and I went right. Before I knew what was happenin', I was picked up by smelly cats and taken to that ugly place. I think that's the ShadowClan Mama was talkin' 'bout."

Furrykit's voice, slurred as usual by his inexperienced tongue, felt like joy on Harescar's ears. It had been insane that Furrykit had been trapped in the ShadowClan camp for so long, but now it was over, hopefully. _But I doubt ShadowClan is gullible enough to think that Furrykit was just taken by a fox, _Harescar wondered, and a flicker of foreboding ignited in his heart.

**OoOoO**

"My son, look how handsome you've grown, just like your father!" Hopepuddle cried, thrusting herself toward Furrykit.

"Wasn't I 'andsome before?" Furrykit's objection was drowned out by the gleeful shouts coming from his Clanmates, but most of all his family. He was smothered in licks from his parents and playful tugs from his littermates.

Seeing Furrykit and his close kin reunite warmed Harescar's heart, although another thing heated it; the contained fire of worry about ShadowClan.

"Fine job as always, my deputy," purred Brokenstar. Harescar started and dipped his head to his secret mate politely.

"Personally, I think this is only my first 'fine job' involving ShadowClan," Harescar retorted, simpering.

Her voice lowered. "Whatever you say, handsome."

"That's right, _beautiful_."

Brokenstar's sparkling yellow eyes flicked back to the reuniting felines, chest vibrating. Harescar repelled the urge to lean against her. It would be too loving for public display.

She truly was beautiful, from ears to tail-tip. Yes, her ears; they were perfectly triangular, and the left bore a small nick. The length of her fur seemed limitless; it was so long around her neck it was nearly a mane. Her tail was so plumy and thick, Harescar wondered how she could lift it. Her face was the only non-shaggy thing about her; it was decorated with those lemony eyes, flawless dark pink nose, and a generous sprinkling of colorless whiskers.

The definition of perfection: Brokenstar.

And Harescar would have it no other way.

**OoOoO**

Early the next morning, Harescar was just sending a dragging Skunkflight to a hunting patrol when Ratpelt finally returned. The ginger deputy had been worried about the middle-aged medicine cat, and when Harescar was finished with his duty he entered the medicine den Ratpelt had vanished into.

"Ratpelt?" Harescar was halfway in the cave, and was already shocked by what he saw.

Herbs were scattered all around the floor, and stacks of leaves close to toppling over were shoved haphazardly against one wall. Ratpelt was hunched over in a corner where a breath of sunlight entered through a crack in the ceiling. Illuminated before him were three bay leaves. At first Harescar thought they seemed insignificant and pondered if the medicine was just organizing herbs strangely, but as he advanced nearer, the ginger male realized that these were no ordinary leaves.

"Ratpelt… ?" Harescar tried again, this time feebly. He swallowed and glanced at the first leaf. It was completely brown. The second looked as if it had frost crystals on it. Harescar blinked and shook his head, but when he looked again, the crystals were still there. The third and final leaf had a pool of water in its middle. It was then that Ratpelt spoke.

"Though I am forbidden to reveal what was told to me at the Moonpool last night," the russet tom began. "I will say it was related to what I have at my paws now. I returned and found these- these- leaves."

Harescar had a glimmer of an idea of what this could mean. "So StarClan gave you a message?" he murmured. "No doubt it's about three cats."

Ratpelt's shoulders fluttered up and down. "The future is foggy, Harescar. I don't know if things for ThunderClan will be bright or bleak." He swallowed, and then turned to the other cat. "My mentor, Briarlight, once told me to never give up. It was when I was still a kit, unwilling to be a warrior but fighting against the other kits' teasing because I wanted to be a medicine cat. She will always be a big part of history, not just for her infamous cripple, but her big heart. She was born like most cats are, with four intact legs. She was fine most of her apprenticeship, then was crushed beneath a falling tree. She was still declared a warrior, Briarlight, but sat in the medicine den many moons with the grumpy medicine cat, Jayfeather, before she became his apprentice. Then Jayfeather's mother, Leafpool, joined them and ThunderClan before long had three official medicine cats- but that's another story. This is about Briarlight.

"When the flood happened, one of the stronger male warriors had to take her by the scruff and jump quite a distance with her in their jaws. She traveled a long way just dragging herself, with a broken spine. But muscles bulged in her front limbs; she was very strong there, even in her later seasons. Harescar, you may be wondering why I'm telling you this. Well, it's because I received another omen from StarClan, from my mentor, that I have to tell you."

Prickles of apprehension touched Harescar's side. "Okay," he mumbled uncertainly.

"_One will join ThunderClan and will not be welcome by some. Then that one will rise above all and unite the Clans in the worst of times._"

"I already heard that-"

"Let me finish," Ratpelt meowed. "_Along the way, three kits- two born and one unfamiliar- will change things forever with their own actions._"

Harescar's fur raised at the unsettling words. "Um-"

Ratpelt's gaze was unwavering. "Harescar, you will be the father of two kits. Take care of them, because they have an unimaginable power on their shoulders."

* * *

**Ik, ik, it sounds just like the PO3 prophecy- power of stars in paws vs. power of ? on shoulders DX**

**By Christmas...**

**- 15 reviews **

**- 20 total faves and follows**

**Thanks times infinity to everybody who has discovered, is discovering, and will discover this story!**


	11. The Battle Part II

**Willowdream of ForestClan: I am too. Furrykit is quite the troublemaker though; hopefully this taught him a lesson.**

**OshawottStream: I guess I made that pretty obvious, huh? XD**

**Reese (guest): Aww, thanks!**

**Robinfeather of Stormclan: Thank you! And I am planning for Brownkit to become a 'paw very soon. The second installment in this mini-series will be about his life as an apprentice. I will say that the ceremony takes place in the last chapter of this story. (I should've called it The Dog Kit :P)**

* * *

What was left of the jagged pieces of Brownkit's broken heart were small in quantity. The pain of not seeing Carly for so long after his regular visits damaged him, and he could only drag across the clearing now. He was well aware of the disloyalty to his Clan he had displayed when seeing her, and Brownkit knew he was lucky that Harescar didn't reveal his wrongdoings to Brokenstar.

Brownkit watched the ginger deputy now as he stepped into Ratpelt's den tentatively, as if the floor was constructed of lava.

From his place by the sunning rocks, Brownkit heaved a sigh, his chest inflating against the hot surface. Though the stones, exposed in the sun all day, were nearly unbearably hot Brownkit didn't notice how they scorched the skin underneath his thin fur. He could only think of _her_. He missed Carly more than his own mother. This wasn't the natural love he felt for his kin; this was a new breed of love that was abrasive and ruthless on the heart.

The Clan had fallen into a hushed peace the heartbeat Furrykit reunited with his family again, though there was a tad bit of buzz about ShadowClan. Some were expecting their rivals to burst through the thorn tunnel at any moment, and Brownkit had his haunches bunched in preparation to launch himself across the clearing and into the nursery before he could be seen.

In the distance, a rumble of thunder sounded, and the fresh robin's egg-blue sky darkened into an ashen gray. A balmy breeze rustled through the hollow, stirring up the green leaves on the trees. Brownkit scowled at the thought of the rain yet to come, rain that would pound down on anything in its path and soak helpless dogs to the bone.

Right now, enough rain had fallen in Brownkit's heart to fill numerous ThunderClan camps. So, it couldn't have been a surprise to Brownkit's poker when they were met with a rough growl.

"What do you want?" Brownkit demanded, and he turned to find huge blue eyes bearing down on him. "Wha… ?" he started again, but was interrupted by a bloodcurdling screech.

Frostkit pressed up under the dog, and Brownkit watched in sheer horror as ShadowClan cats startled flowing into the camp.

Without thinking, Brownkit nearly trampled Frostkit getting to the nursery. He could feel the thumps of Frostkit's speedy paws landing repeatedly against the earth behind him; the vibrating sensation indicated the battle-hungry warriors still pouring out of the thorn tunnel.

Brownkit skidded into the nursery, releasing a cloud of dust that prompted several coughing fits. Once tickly throats were treated by soothing rubs, Brownkit took a head count.

Frostkit was there beside him again, trembling violently and sticking to the puppy's flank like a parasite. His brother was somewhere in the mix, Brownkit knew, because he smelled the musky scent Streamkit had picked up from Minnowcloud.

Lightningdrop, back arched, stood at the entrance, her thick-furred tail lashing back and forth. Creamkit was knocked over in the process, and in turn he bowled over Hazelkit. But nevertheless they were there and safe, and that was what mattered.

Hopepuddle was curled around her own three as well as Sparklekit, nostrils flared as ShadowClan scent sneaked past Lightningdrop and into the den. Brownkit gagged and pawed at his nose, still desperately trying to find three more cats. Finally he had no choice but to bark over the yowls and tremors from the battle, "Where's Skyclaw and Cherryfur?"

"They're out fighting," Hopepuddle squeaked as a broad shoulder was flung against the side of the nursery, causing one not-so-protected area to nearly cave in. "Harescar had just sent out bigger than normal patrols, so there's not many cats left."

Then another name popped into Brownkit's mind, prominent in the flurry of words. _Birdspring._

"Oh, StarClan, and Birdspring?" he wailed.

The gray-and-white queen stiffened, and her jaw dropped. "Oh, no…" she moaned, resting her head on one outstretched limb. Sparklekit melted into her belly even more. "We can only pray she's being guarded in another den. She's not far from having her kits now, and if she got injured…" Again Hopepuddle trailed off, unwillingly leaving Brownkit to fill in the blank with only the worst situations he could think of.

_Birdspring is fine. She might be in the elders' den, with Blackstorm. Or the warriors' den, and Beechflight is fighting fiercely to keep her unscathed. _For now Brownkit forced himself to push Birdspring out of his mind and instead guided one bulging eyeball up to the peephole he had used during the previous battle.

For some reason, the area around the most vulnerable dens- the nursery, elders', and medicine- was barren. Over at the base of the Highledge and at the fallen tree that marked the warriors' sleeping place, Brokenstar and Harescar fought with the behaviors of lions, but it was all too easy to see that they and the miniscule pawful of warriors were badly outnumbered.

Besides the leader and deputy, Skyclaw, Beechflight, and Cherryfur, as well as three apprentices, Brownkit could see nine well-muscled ShadowClan warriors along with Coldstar, of course.

Just then, Beechflight detached from the throng of blurred fur colors and flashing claws, his eyes two ragged green puddles of worry. "Where is my mate?" he cried. No one answered, and Brownkit's heart lurched when he shouted, "Birdspring, where are you?"

Nearby Brownkit's den, a fuzzy gray she-cat leaned over something, and that's when the young dog froze. His heart skipped a beat.

Beechflight bounded up to the ShadowClan feline and snarled, "Let her go!"

The unfamiliar cat looked up and snickered. "Don't worry, I let her go a while ago. Stupid fat thing sat right there in the middle of the clearing. How could I not-"

"She's expecting my kits," Beechflight rasped, collapsing beside the dark brown body. "What did you do to her?"

Now the female looked taken aback. She leaped away from Birdspring and stammered, "W- what? I thought she was just plump from greenleaf prey…"

"What's your name?" Beechflight demanded.

"Graystorm…"

"Okay then, perhaps if I use your name you'll listen. Now tell me, Graystorm, what did you do to my mate?"

Graystorm's yellow eyes glimmered with fear. Brownkit wondered if she was aware of what a cat would do to another for wounding their loved one. Probably she was.

"She seemed hapless from the start, so I just scratched her shoulder and gave her the… b- belly rake."

Indescribable emotions swam in Beechflight's gaze. Then it went blank and glazed over, like he had just died. After that the light tabby jumped onto Graystorm and pummeled his claws against her belly and bit into her shoulder at the same time, causing the warrior to howl with pain. He raked his talons over her neck, leaving a rugged scar, before throwing the ShadowClan feline across the clearing. Her limp body slid to a halt against a tree.

Beechflight snatched up Birdspring in his jaws and dragged her bleeding form over to Ratpelt's den.

**OoOoO**

The war raged on well into the day, at first with ShadowClan victorious until the last of the ThunderClan patrols trickled in. This left the latter cats at an advantage, and when one of her Clanmates finally realized that Graystorm was fatally injured ShadowClan allowed themselves to be defeated.

Not too long after the scene with Birdspring did Brownkit give up watching. He couldn't bear to observe others getting hurt when he was forbidden from helping.

Now that it was all over, though, Brownkit reentered the bloodstained battlefield, treading cautiously. He ran his shaky brown look over his surroundings.

Brokenstar and Harescar weren't in StarClan's paws this time. Currently they sat together, cleaning each other off before she went to announce the results of the fight. All of the warriors were lined up outside of Ratpelt's den, anxiously hopping from toe to toe. Brownkit noted that Beechflight was missing from the cluster. The apprentices were toward the front as well, all looking battered and bruised. Despite the circumstances Leopardpaw stood tall, chest puffed out, and Sandpaw set his broad shoulders high, staring straight ahead.

Blackstorm was peering out of the elders' bush, claws flexing as he glanced left and right. His scarred muzzle twitched as he faded back into the dark den. Brownkit had been the first to exit the nursery; all of the queens, including Skyclaw and Cherryfur- neither of whom had life-threatening injuries- had returned to comfort their kits.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, please listen as Ratpelt tends to your wounds!" Brokenstar called. Most heads swiveled to catch their leader's eye. "No doubt this was a malicious battle. Finally ShadowClan begged mercy to us, and we can announce a proud victory." Brokenstar paused to let some triumphant yowls twirl into the air, but was met by a dull silence. _Everyone's worried for Birdspring. _"Well, with this win may have come some losses. I, as well as all of you I hope, send my prayers for Birdspring. On a brighter note, I believe that with their performance in this battle, Leopardpaw and Sandpaw deserve to earn their warrior names. As long as their mentors agree, of course."

Flashnight stepped up to the Highledge, fresh dressings decorating his cuts. "Although it is a bit early for him, I do agree with you, Brokenstar, that Sandpaw is as deserving of his full name as any cat. I watched him fight bravely in not only this battle but the last, and I think that he has been a wonderful cat for his Clanmates to honor greatly. I bet Beechflight feels the same way about Leopardpaw."

Brokenstar nodded slowly, as if taking all this in was a great challenge. "Do you think an assessment is necessary?"

The black tom's tail twitched as he thought. Finally he meowed, "It wouldn't hurt to have them assessed, but I don't think it is vital to them being good warriors. If it is not too much, I would be fine with them having their ceremony now."

Without acknowledging Flashnight any further, Brokenstar shifted to address the brothers, her feathery tail tumbling off the ledge gracefully. "Leopardpaw and Sandpaw, as long as you are willing to hold your warrior vigil tonight, please step forward."

Leopardpaw and Sandpaw, recently treated, shuffled up to their leader as Sandpaw's soon-to-be-ex-mentor edged back.

"I, Brokenstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn."

Brownkit was mesmerized by his first ceremony since he joined ThunderClan. The pure connection to StarClan felt so strong at this moment in spite of the metallic tang of blood still in the air.

"Leopardpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?" Brokenstar's question was shadowed by the spotted male's reply.

"I do."

Brokenstar's head bobbed up and down again. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Leopardpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Leopardtooth. StarClan honors your courage and determination, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Leopardtooth beamed, clearly concealing much more excitement, and licked Brokenstar's shoulder as she rested her muzzle on his head after coming down from the Highledge.

Sandpaw dipped his head to his brother as he passed him. His head snapped up as Brokenstar announced his half of the ceremony.

"Sandpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

There was no hesitation in between breaths. Sandpaw mewed firmly, "I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Sandpaw, from now on you will be known as Sandpebble, after your noble father Spottedpebble who died far too young. StarClan honors your initiative and patience, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Brownkit's shrill barks blended into the smooth yells of "Leopardtooth, Sandpebble, Leopardtooth, Sandpebble!" Though the young dog had never met Spottedpebble, he figured that Sandpebble was very worthy of the name.

**OoOoO**

That night, Brownkit was curled into a tight, cramped ball in his nest. The rain had finally arrived, and it drenched his pelt as he laid just outside of the nursery. Brownkit knew that he'd probably catch a cold, but he didn't care. In fact, he barely noticed how wet he was getting. He could only listen to a muted conversation between Shorthaze and Willowberry, who were sitting under a small rocky overhang far enough away from the new warriors so that they wouldn't overhear.

"I just don't like it, Willowberry." Shorthaze's words traveled right to Brownkit's pricked ears through the thrum of the rain. "ThunderClan has gone downhill since Squirrelstar died. I never had much faith in our daughter as leader to begin with." At his mate's gasp, he quickly added, "Let me explain. I think that Brokenstar is far too young to have become leader. I mean, look at her! She isn't as wise as the other Clan leaders are. She had just a few moons of experience as deputy, and her only apprentice, Mountainleap, is already dead. She never got a chance to have a mate, or raise kits. She's just wasting her life focusing on the strength of her Clan, when there's so much more she could've explored before earning _–star _at the end of her name."

Willowberry hunched her shoulders and cast an uncertain blue gaze over the sodden clearing. A thin trail of blood, like an ivy tendril, washed down to Brownkit's nest. He wrinkled his nose and shifted his position, still listening to the senior warriors' talk.

Lightning sparked in the sky, a rugged claw-scratch of light. Brownkit and Willowberry winced collectively just before she spoke.

"I agree with you, but only partially, my love." Her voice was a weak opponent against the rain patting the ground, and Brownkit had to sit up a bit to hear her better. "I think that Brokenstar is a fine leader, and I'm not just biased because she's our daughter. I understand why you believe she's wasting her life, but… well, she isn't really wasting it. It isn't too late for her to have a mate and kits. She seems very friendly with Harescar."

A cold growl scampered up Shorthaze's throat. "That's exactly what I'm worried about. If she hooks up with that mangy, inexperienced fool-"

"Shorthaze!" Willowberry gasped. "What a thing to say!"

The ornery tabby only scoffed. "Well, it's true. He's already making her delirious. I mean, who performs a warrior ceremony immediately after a battle? Especially when one of our cats is in critical condition."

Brownkit stretched his pupils to take in the pair. Willowberry shook herself, and water droplets flew off her soggy fur, landing onto the naked earth with the melodic rhythm of the raindrops. The gray female sighed softly. "Oh, Birdspring…" _She's steering him to a new topic. _"She and Beechflight are so adorable together! I was very excited to watch their little kits grow up. But with a massive belly wound like that, she's probably lost them. Just hopefully not the ability to have some more later on."

**OoOoO**

For some reason, the following morning brought an onslaught of insults to Brownkit, compliments of Skunkflight, Minnowcloud, and Minnowcloud Junior.

_I know some think I am the epitome of Brokenstar's "craziness". But that doesn't mean they have to belittle me for supposedly ruining their Clan._

"Hey, dog-cat, got any fleas for me to bite today?" Streamkit called. Brownkit ducked his head and turned it away from his adoptive brother, hoping that the jokes would alleviate.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. As Skunkflight unleashed another taunt that got his buddies just about dying from laughter, Brownkit tried to convince himself that he had developed a thick skin that could protect him from the bullies. _Or am I just imagining it?_

He flashed back to Shorthaze and Willowberry's conversation the previous night. Did they really like him, or were those smiles plastered on their faces each time they crossed paths with him fake?

Brownkit continued on and almost struck Harescar. _… mangy, inexperienced fool… _The juvenile canine urged the scathing adjectives out of his mind and scrutinized the ginger deputy.

"Hello, Brownkit," Harescar spoke vapidly. His amber gaze flicked from the puppy to Minnowcloud, Skunkflight, and Streamkit, all of whom were jeering and chuckling hysterically. "Ignore them. If their goal in life is to make _your _life miserable, then their lives are pointless."

"Yeah…" Brownkit paused, giving a grateful nod to the deputy. "Why are you sitting outside Ratpelt's den?"

Harescar turned so his left cheek was facing Brownkit. "I'm waiting for Beechflight to come out. I need to apologize to him for something that happened too long ago."

Unhurriedly Brownkit's head bobbed. He took a seat beside the orange male and watched his chest extend and compress for a few moments as he breathed. At his flank Harescar sat, contracting his claws. Gradually Brownkit built up a tower of discussion topics. He plucked one from the middle, and the tower toppled as he parted his jaws.

"That battle was morbid," he remarked carefully.

"Yes," Harescar agreed solemnly. "Though this time Brokenstar and I were prepared for it more. We still had home advantage, even if ShadowClan's already visited the hollow one too many times."

"So the reason they attacked us again was to get Furrykit back?" Brownkit queried. He scraped his claws over the earth, imagining it as a plush ShadowClan pelt.

Surprisingly, Harescar shook his head. "No, not really. Coldstar's pure ambition and bloodthirstiness just had to be fulfilled. They couldn't do that without some ThunderClan blood on their paws."

Brownkit swallowed, allowing some time to pass before he revved up the question motor in his brain again. "Were you injured badly?"

Harescar bowed his head. "Nobody was injured as badly as Birdspring, I'll give you that." He lowered his voice, glancing from the dark entrance to Ratpelt's den before going on. "To be honest, I have some pretty annoying wounds by my shoulder here." The deputy twisted to show his shoulder to Brownkit. At first the puppy couldn't see anything, but once Harescar parted his fur around the affected area Brownkit spotted some pretty deep gashes that were encrusted with crimson and didn't appear to have been treated. "At least they didn't hit my weakness on the flank here," Harescar added. Brownkit didn't have to ask what his weakness was; it was the infamous scar from a stray hare that had given Harescar his warrior name.

"Did Ratpelt see those?" Brownkit demanded, concern for his friend making him sway a bit.

The ginger cat's amber eyes lowered as he shook his head no. "Not yet. Birdspring's needs are much more important, as her wounds are much more severe."

"Yes, but you're the Clan deputy!" Brownkit insisted. "You're just as important as-"

Just then, Beechflight slipped out between the protective bramble thicket in front of the medicine den. The light tabby stared at Harescar for a moment sullenly, then gave the tiniest nod to Brownkit. He started to proceed toward the fresh-kill pile, tail dragging, when Harescar called after him and he halted.

"Beechflight!" As the tom turned, Harescar abruptly looked hopeless, as if he didn't know what to say. Beechflight seemed to be about ready to continue on his way when the orange deputy spoke. "Beechflight, I'm really sorry about our fight, that day when I thought I was stripped of my deputy duties. I… I guess I was just stressed out, and I wasn't paying you any attention. I let a fog cover your problems and I only focused on mine, which weren't as important. You're starting a family, and your apprentice just became a warrior-"

"He did?" At Harescar's nod, Beechflight stood there a moment, mouth hanging open. "Huh," the tall-legged male meowed. "What is his warrior name? And his brother's?"

Harescar looked puzzled as to why this was so interesting compared to their apparent quarrel. "Er… Sandpebble and Leopardtooth."

An affectionate light glimmered in Beechflight's green eyes. "After his father, eh? Makes me very proud." He then shook himself and focused on Harescar again. "Anyway, what were you saying?"

"It's just that… I- I'm… I'm sorry." Harescar hesitated, and Brownkit waited for Beechflight's reply, hopefully an acceptance of the apology. But then Harescar blurted something out before his comrade could respond. "How is Birdspring?"

"Birdspring?" Beechflight asked, like he didn't know who she was. "Oh, um, my mate… she's… er…"

Harescar rose to his paws, ruffling his shoulder to cover the scratches. "I'm sorry, you don't have to answer that. Anyway, fri-"

"No, I can answer it just fine," Beechflight muttered gruffly. He padded closer to them a few pawsteps. "And here's the answer: yes."

Relief flooded Brownkit's senses until everything was a happy, hazy blur. But then Beechflight continued.

"She will recover," mewed the light tabby. "But… our kits won't. She lost them thanks to that ShadowClan warrior, and she'll need some time to heal before returning to her regular warrior duties."

Brownkit was shocked that Beechflight was able to say this with ease. "That's… terrible," Brownkit whined. "You know, that you lost your kits."

Beechflight shrugged. "Well, maybe this litter wasn't meant to be. Perhaps Birdspring and I can live into old age and be happy without kits."

With that, the striped warrior turned and went to the fresh-kill pile, selecting a plump squirrel before pushing back between Harescar and Brownkit to give the food to his mate.

"Phew," Harescar sighed shakily. "Birdspring is the one Beechflight cherishes. We should give him time with her."

"Y- yeah," Brownkit agreed. He unbent his legs, standing to his paws and jerked his head in direction of where Bracken was telling a story to some stupefied apprentices and kits. "I believe I'll head over there now."

Harescar nodded resolutely. "I'll be heading off too. See you another time, Brownkit."

"See ya," Brownkit whispered. The next gash of astonishment from Bracken's audience pulled Brownkit in, and he succumbed to the eagerness to hear the story in his paws.

**OoOoO**

"I can't believe you seriously did that," objected Dewpaw as Brownkit was trotting up. "I think you're bluffing."

"Your opinion is not a fact," Bracken meowed. "And some of my facts might not be opinions." He winked at Brownkit, offering the dog an endearing nod. "Hello, young canine. Care to join us in listening to my next tale?"

Sparklekit's jaw dropped, and her dappled tail wiggled, her mother's charming smile reflecting in the kit's bright gaze. "You have a _third _tail?"

Brownkit chuckled, sitting down behind Hopepuddle's kits. Marigoldkit squeaked and cuddled into his short, coarse fur, while her brothers circled Bracken to see if he really did have three tails.

"Alright now, settle down," Bracken purred fondly. "My next _story _is about how my mate, Tallie, and I met."

Furrykit stuck out his tongue. "Eww, love!"

"She used to be what you Clan cats call a 'kittypet'. She had a royal purple collar with a little jingly bell at the end that used to drive me insane. But couldn't give her up… after all, that sweet personality… the thick, luxurious silver fur… those minty green eyes… how could I resist?"

Breezepaw leaned forward, purring steadily. "I admire toms my age just like this," she informed the loner.

Bracken tilted his head in acknowledgement. "But back to the moment we first laid eyes on each other. I was walking, alone, confused, and lost, since my sister Sky left. I happened to walk by her Twolegs' nest, and I glimpsed her sitting in behind a panel of clear-stone, looking rather fatigued. I climbed up onto the sill and said, 'Want to journey with me?'. Of course, at first she was unsure, but then accustomed to my ways and sensed love for me, as I did for her. One day, she popped the clear-stone open without it breaking and hopped out. Carefully I bit off her collar, and she was free. From then on, we traveled together, hunting in forests everywhere. Then my injury cut off our travels…"

"Hm," Orangekit grumbled. "That wasn't very enthralling. Where's the action? Where's the excitement? It's just a boring love story."

Brownkit patted the gray tabby's head lightly and addressed a blinking Bracken. "Sorry. He's a kit. You know how kits are."

"Actually, I don't," Bracken replied, though not with a scathing tone. "Tallie was never interested in having kits, so I'm unfamiliar with them." He turned and grinned at his fidgeting congregation. "But I know I certainly enjoy their company."

Just then, Brownkit was aware of another presence behind him. His serene brown eyes transformed into orbs of earth-colored worry as all types of thoughts sloshed through his mind. Brokenstar's scent wreathed around him, and the adolescent dog spun hastily.

"Brownkit, I'd like to speak with you in my den."

**OoOoO**

Brownkit cowered under Brokenstar's firm gaze.

As usual, her dark, chilly den surrounded him. Nowadays it seemed like his second home, he was in here so often. Brownkit repressed a tongue-loll of amusement at this thought.

"Brokenstar, my leader, what is it you need?"

"Brown-"

"A squirrel? There are squirrels on the fresh-kill pile," Brownkit babbled like a newborn. "Or perhaps a mouse, fresh from the claws of one of your loyal warriors? Or even a juicy vole…" The young canine's faint voice tapered off when he sneaked just one glimpse of his leader. Her yellow eyes burned two gaping holes in his head, and Brownkit winced as if that weren't just figurative.

Air whooshed through the brown cat's lungs swiftly. Brownkit heard her breathing, as fast like she had just run some laps around the clearing. Finally Brokenstar's lips moved to form words, actual words! Oh, the joy. "Don't brownnose me. Brownkit, do you recall that offer I made to you a half-moon ago about becoming an apprentice early?"

"O- oh yes, of course I do," Brownkit stuttered. _I totally forgot, _he realized to himself, stomach dropping. As he searched for his voice blindly in the darkness, Brokenstar fortunately went on.

"You were so impudent and fixated on finding Hopepuddle and Firetail's troublesome trio. You never act like any conversation with any of your Clanmates is tedious, even if it clearly is. You're a very loyal and generous creature, Brownkit, but you wouldn't recognize your kindness even if it slapped your muzzle. Nevertheless, I believe you are worthy of earning your name now," Brokenstar expressed. "Either now, or wait until you're six moons."

_If I do it now, I wouldn't become a 'paw alongside Frostkit. But if I wait, I'll have to share a ceremony with Streamkit._ But Brownkit's good heart fought down the puppy's strong dislike for Streamkit, and Brownkit made his decision.

"I appreciate your sureness, Brokenstar, but I don't think I'm ready yet- or, at least, I'd want to be able to get my new name with Frostkit."

"Alright," Brokenstar meowed. "You're positive you want to wait?"

"I attest it," Brownkit assured her. "I think I'd only be fair, even if I'm already tall and gangly."

She dipped her head. "Very well. You are dismissed."

**OoOoO**

"Brownkit! I'm so glad to see you, you came out just in time!" Frostkit cried. The white tom bounced up to the dog just as Brownkit completed his climb back down the cliff side.

"What? What is it?" Brownkit barked. Immediately he regretted opening his mouth. His shrill tone caused more than a few cats to look over. Then huge blue eyes and a flash of white before his face blocked Brownkit's view of the watchers, and he replenished his attention on Frostkit.

"Bracken and Tallie are leaving. He's mostly healed, after all." Frostkit shuffled to Brownkit's side, and the larger animal right away claimed sight of the crowd of cats engulfing the tunnel as if they were bees around a dab of honey.

Deliberately Brownkit paced forward, advancing on the departing loners. Frostkit disconnected from his flank, staying at the shore of the seemingly endless lake of cats. Brownkit, meanwhile, pushed through, mumbling apologies to cats rudely shoved by until he reached the epicenter: Bracken and Tallie themselves.

"… we thank you earnestly for your hospitality and warm welcomes," Tallie was mewing, her pale sea-foam-green eyes fluttering from cat to cat.

"If we hadn't met Rainsnow, Berryfang, and Leopardpaw- now Leopardtooth- we definitely would not have been so lucky," Bracken supplied. "We also wish you further luck with your enemies."

During the battle with ShadowClan, Bracken and Tallie had insisted to fight, but Ratpelt had kept Bracken confined in his den still while Tallie was dragged into the warriors' den and forced to only be protected. Brownkit didn't know if the loners knew that it was because they wouldn't have been recognized as ThunderClan warriors, and that would lead to further roughening the friction between the two Clans.

Tallie handed over one last smile to the felines and then started through the thorn tunnel. "Wait," Bracken said, and she hesitated mid-step, looking back.

Skyclaw had been standing in the inner circle, watching her brother with sad eyes. Bracken twisted toward her and flattened his ears. "Sky," he murmured reverently.

"Bracken," Frostkit's mother purred. Her white paws scuffled the dusty earth, turned a pale pink by the blood that had been stained there. "I'm glad I saw you again."

"Same here," Bracken responded before she could take another breath. "And hopefully we'll lock gazes soon enough." He reached forward and touched noses with her. "Or maybe you could come with us, sister?"

"Trust me, I would," Skyclaw mewed longingly. "But I've established a family here. I have a mate, and three sons. I wouldn't want to take my kits away from their Clanmates."

Bracken nodded. "Understood. See you later, Sky… claw."

The brown tabby's eyes glistened. "See you, Bracken."

Brownkit's thoughtful optics trailed Bracken and Tallie through the thorn tunnel until the flash of their silver and golden-brown pelts couldn't be seen through the undergrowth anymore.

Then he started; Skyclaw had said _three _sons, not two. _I really am one of her own. _He lifted his somber gaze and brightened a bit. _I really do belong here._

**OoOoO**

The Clan was in a hushed peace after Bracken and Tallie left, though it was almost as if everyone was mourning for a loss. Then a pang hit Brownkit, and he realized that technically there was a loss: Birdspring's unborn kits.

Brownkit was trudging through the clearing, the greenleaf sun heating his pelt, when he heard a barely audible discussion trickling down from Brokenstar's den. The dog halted at the bottom of the Highledge and listened.

"I love you, Brokenstar. I love you to the stars and back."

"Oh, stop, Harescar. Our voices will carry."

"But why must it be a secret? What's so wrong about our relationship?"

Right away, Brownkit stiffened. His hollow stomach clenched. Brokenstar and Harescar were _mates_?

* * *

**Thank you everyone SO MUCH for the faves, follows, and reviews! I apologize for the long wait; with my week-long trip to Disney World topped with the holidays, I hardly found any time to write. I rushed to finish this chapter for you guys today, so that's why the end is pretty crappy.**


End file.
